Entre chiens et chats
by Leeloo c
Summary: Lucius ne supporte plus la présence de Sirius, au point de sortir avec Narcissa. Severus harcelé psychologiquement par James, en vient à sortir avec Lily pour se venger. Slash SeverusJames, LuciusSirius
1. Quand on se voit, on se mort

**Entre chiens et chats :**

Résumé : Lucius ne supporte plus la présence de Sirius, au point de sortir avec Narcissa. Severus harcelé psychologiquement par James, en vient à sortir avec Lily pour se venger. Que vont-ils faire, quand les deux Griffons les transforment involontairement en adorables matous ? SSJP et SBLM

Genre : comédie dramatique, Angst

avertissements: il est strictement interdis d'être homophobe, et non-pervers! Pas de spoiler ou tout au moins jusqu'au tome 5 (mais je suis assez éloignée du roman donc...)! Il n'y aura ni viol, ni mort,...comme dans mon autre fiction "moi aussi je t'haine". Mais il y a **des traces de violences** en particulier au début de l'histoire. Voilà vous êtes prévenus! Sur ce, bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 1 : Quand on se voit, on se mord**

Ses cheveux ondulaient doucement à chaque à-coup porté. Sa crinière qui aurait pu paraître sauvagine à ce moment précis, semblait se flétrir au fil des minutes, devenant presque fade et poisseuse. Une goutte de sueur disgracieuse s'échappait de son front. Elle était belle grâce à son maquillage, mais cette goutte enleva une partie de ses couleurs, de son fond de teint, révélant les quelques boutons d'adolescenses et points noirs.

Mais elle ne voyait rien, elle n'avait pas son miroir devant elle pour réparer les dégâts. Seul son bourreau observait sa poupée barbie devenir sorcière. Ses gémissements devinrent une torture et il se demandait encore pourquoi elle était là, sur lui, à tortiller des hanches. Il se dégoûtait lui-même, mais il devait continuer la comédie pour mettre à bien son plan.

_  
Tu vas souffrir, Malfoy.  
_

Rien qu'à cette pensée, le jeune homme reprit de la vigueur et arracha encore quelques cris de jouissance à la Serpentarde.

« BLACK ! ! ! ! MURIELLLE ! ! ! ! ! »

La jeune fille poussa un petit cri de stupeur. Effrayée, paniquée, elle tenta de se cacher sous les draps tant bien que mal.  
Sirius souriait, d'un air grognard, réajustant son pantalon et mettant les mains derrière la tête dans un signe de totale quiétude.

« Ah Malfoy, on se demandait quand t'allais rentrer...Au fait très confortable ton lit. »

Il se délectait de l'orage qui se profilait à l'horizon. Il avait l'impression que le plafond allait lui tomber sur la tête, que le sol s'ouvrirait dans un tremblement de terre, que tout son corps allait brûler dans d'atroce souffrance...Rien qu'en regardant ses yeux gris, tout un tas de sensations se mélangeaient en lui. Et il aimait cette confusion, cette excitation quand il affrontait le regard de Malfoy.

Un Malfoy dont le visage s'empourpra. Le blond savait que le jeune Black avait un pouvoir démoniaque sur lui. Il pouvait le mettre dans une rage folle en quelques secondes. Sirius Black était une menace, un fléau. Et telle l'incarnation du mal, l'homme aux yeux de chien savait exactement l'endroit où mordre, pour le faire saigner.  
Il avait couché une nouvelle fois avec l'une de ses petites amies, mais cette fois-ci, son ennemi avait profané son lit, sa demeure, son sanctuaire par des jeux malsains. Lucius était scandalisé. Et il détestait ressentir cette envie intense de destruction. Il aurait aimé désintégrer les yeux moqueurs qui le scrutaient avec tant d'effronterie. Il aurait aimé les voir se ternir, diffusés au moins une lueur de peur face à sa colère. Mais non, il fallait toujours que le chien se sente supérieur à lui. 

_J'aimerais tant te voir anéanti, Black._

Sirius dégaina rapidement sa baguette face à un Malfoy qui était au bord de l'explosion. Il le désarma et d'une formule improvisée, il le suspendit dans les airs. Le blond hurla de rage. Sirius était meilleur que lui au combat, il le savait et il en profitait, alors qu'il était bien plus jeune que lui. Peut-être l'agilité de la jeunesse... ou tout simplement le fait qu'il était préparé à riposter à une attaque éventuelle depuis le début... Le chien ricana doucement en jouant avec la baguette du blond, alors que Lucius se débattait impuissant. Le regard du canidé brilla soudainement d'une lueur étrange.

« Au fait, j'ai toujours voulu vérifier si tu avais des couilles Malfoy... C'est l'occasion idéale. »

Sous les yeux effarés de Lucius, qui se sentait stupefixié, le brun tenta de lui enlever lentement sa ceinture, son pantalon. Mais à peine avait-il touché à son caleçon, que le blond réussit à combattre l'ensorcellement. La volonté de le mordre était la plus forte. Et d'un geste, il attrapa la jambe du brun et le mordit jusqu'au sang. Sirius se dégagea choqué, puis son trouble se transforma en colère.

« Hiiiiii !!!!! »

C'était le cri poussé par l'ex-petite amie de Lucius. Elle était restée cachée dans les draps, jetant des coups d'œil apeurés à Sirius, qui jusque-là l'avait oublié. Peut-être avait-elle peur du sourire mauvais qui animait son visage à ce moment précis. Mais elle ne s'attendait sûrement pas à léviter et à valser à l'extérieur de la chambre, encore à moitié nue. Elle couina avant de partir en pleurnichant sous le regard exaspéré de Lucius et indifférent de Sirius.

« Tu pourrais mieux choisir tes conquêtes la prochaine fois, Malfoy. Celle-ci, elle a une odeur d'oignon pourri mélangé avec de la citronnelle.

- T'es pas capable de te trouver une copine pour prendre mes restes ? rétorqua furieux Lucius.

- Tes restes...Oh tu es sûr ? Vous étiez ensemble, il me semble... Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre un plus beau spécimen. Allez Malfoy, la prochaine fois, promis je t'offrirais une petite place au bout du lit. Tu pourras observer un vrai pro du sexe en pleine action... enfin si tu connais la signification de « faire l'amour comme une bête », bien entendu.» Et Black tenta de l'achever par un rire bruyant.  
_  
Ce fut un plaisir de te voler tes plaisirs._

Le Rouge et Or savait très bien que le serpent était encore puceau, d'après l'aveu extorqué à l'une de ses dernières conquêtes. Et il ne cessait de le rabaisser et de l'humilier en insinuant que le blondin était impuissant. Mais Lucius ne pouvait rien contre la vilaine dame Malchance, qui était à l'origine de son pucelage. En réalité, tout était de la faute de Black. Il l'épiait, il le harcelait. À peine le blondin avait charmé une jeune donzelle, que Black s'interposait, et trouvait un moyen de le lui la voler ou de les faire rompre. Il aurait préféré ne jamais l'avoir connu.

Mais la famille Malfoy avait eu la bonne idée de sympathiser avec les Black depuis que le monde est sorcier. Alors depuis l'âge du berceau, il supportait les cris insupportables de Sirius. Et depuis ses débuts en tant qu'adolescent, il ne réussit jamais à conserver ses petites-amies à cause de ce canidé en rut.

_Mon seul plaisir est ta perte.  
_

Peut-être que le brun était la réincarnation de Salazard, mais déguisé en Rouge et Or pour éviter qu'on le reconnaisse.

« Tu me le payeras, Black.»

Le concerné rit de plus belle vu le ridicule de la situation : le blond était suspendu dans les airs, en caleçon, les cheveux maintenant devant les yeux à force de s'agiter, et les joues toutes rouges. Mais il était déjà tard, et les côtes du chien commençaient à fatiguer à force de rire. Il avait fini de jouer avec le chat. Il fit une révérence au blondin.

« Bonne nuit, petite chauve-souris ! »

Puis fuyant le repaire du Serpent, le jeune Griffon glissa sous la cape d'invisibilité de son meilleur ami et s'enfuit à travers les couloirs du château, abandonnant sa tendre victime. Il avait accompli pleinement sa mission : ridiculiser et faire enrager Malfoy. Il était vraiment le meilleur en ce domaine. Mais plus il déambulait dans les couloirs, plus son sourire se fana. La tristesse l'envahit lentement, sans aucune raison apparente.

Il s'arrêta devant une fenêtre du château et déposa sa main sur la vitre gelée puis lentement il enleva la buée. Il neigeait. Cette simple constatation lui rendit un faible sourire.  
Il ne s'était pas rendu compte en repartant vers son dortoir. Une image fugace de Malfoy lui était apparue à travers la vitre. Deux enfants rigolant en se lançant des boules de neige dans le jardin familial.  
Mais ce souvenir était trop loin pour Sirius, trop caché dans son esprit pour qu'il se préoccupe de sa signification. Et c'est l'esprit vide de toute pensée qu'il rejoignit son doux lit.

Le pays des rêves : si seulement Lucius pouvait le rejoindre. Mais il était dans les airs, en train de se balancer dans tous les sens, tout en criant des accio pour récupérer sa baguette. Baguette, qui était enfermée dans sa salle de bain par les bons soins d'un Rouge et Or.

Mais heureusement pour lui, le lendemain matin, sa meilleure amie vint le réveiller pour lui apporter le dernier exemplaire du: « Sortilèges de magie noire et potions à vous couper le souffle ». Il en avait eu lui-même le souffle coupé, quand il s'écrasa sur le sol, au moment où la jolie blonde le libéra. Sa tête bourdonnait furieusement suite aux quelques heures passées dans une position plutôt inconfortable et aussi à cause de son atterrissage forcé. Dormir la tête à l'envers ne lui convenait décidément pas.

« Laisse-moi deviner...Black ? »

Seul un grognement lui répondit. Elle rigola légèrement face à son ami, et ses joues rosirent fébrilement face au peu de vêtements qu'il portait.

« Merci. »

Narcissa Black, digne descendante d'une grande famille de sang pur, resta pour la première fois de sa vie : coite. Elle ne répondit pas, mais le sourire qui éclaira son visage acheva de désemparer Lucius. Il était tellement pathétique qu'il était obligé de demander l'aide d'une fille et de la remercier. Le monde ne tournait plus rond.

« Il paraît que Murielle s'est fait prendre hier par Rusard, avec pour seul vêtement un drap... La pauvre... Il lui aurait même fait des avances, mais au lieu d'en profiter elle l'a giflé... ça devait être très amusant à voir... Sinon j'imagine qu'elle venait de chez toi...

- Black, Murielle, et mon lit : ça te suffit comme réponse, siffla-t-il avant de rejoindre rapidement sa salle de bain.

- Oh je suppose qu'il n'a pas osé utiliser la chambre de préfet de son ami Gryffondor, Lupin... Tu sais, Lucius si on était ensemble et bien Sirius ne pourrait plus t'atteindre ».

Lucius sortit la tête de la salle de bain et la regarda un moment, comme s'il venait de voir un gorille à cinq têtes. Bien entendu, leurs parents voulaient les marier. Bien entendu Narcissa était belle et intelligente... Mais delà à sortir avec elle pour éviter d'être une nouvelle fois cocu...

....

....

C'était peut-être une solution envisageable finalement.

« Très bien, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit la meilleure solution pour me débarrasser du dégénéré. On est amis depuis tellement de temps...

- On s'en fiche. On s'aime bien, c'est le principal. Et puis avoue que tu en as marre qu'il te chaparde toutes tes copines.

- Ce sale cabot ! Toujours à vouloir être meilleur que moi. Il me jalouse depuis qu'on est gosse. Mais je n'y peux rien s'il s'est retrouvé dans une maison d'idiots, et qu'il s'ait fait des amis aux cerveaux lents. Moi au moins j'ai réussi à sympathiser avec le fils du ministre ! Et tu sais quoi ! Je suis sûr qu'il envie ma popularité. Pire, c'est mon intelligence qui le rend fou. Tu ne sais pas le nombre de fois où il a eu un « Désolant » à ses devoirs !

- Laisse-moi deviner 50 fois ?

- 123 fois, d'après Severus... Il est forcément jaloux de mon QI et de mon charme auprès des Poudlariennes. »

Narcissa soupira, Lucius était décidément un cas désespéré. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le Gryffondor jouait à lui voler ses conquêtes et à le taquiner. Mais Narcissa connaissait bien l'esprit assez gamin et peu développé de son cousin. Il ressemblait à un petit garçon qui tirait sur les cheveux de la petite fille qu'il aimait. Enfin ici ce serait plutôt un petit garçon tout blond et complètement aveugle côté sentiment.

Elle se souvenait encore du temps où ils étaient encore tout petits. Lucius et Sirius étaient inséparables. On les voyait souvent ensemble. Une fois l'un avait joué au papa, l'autre à la maman, et elle et sa soeur Bellatrix s'amusaient à être leurs enfants. Ils avaient même construit une petite cabane, qui représentait leur maison... À cette époque, ils étaient encore jeunes, insouciants et sans opinion.  
La rébellion de Sirius contre les idéaux de la famille s'était déclenchée à peu près deux ans avant qu'elle et Lucius ne rentrent à Poudlard. Il faut dire qu'il n'était pas le préféré de la famille. Sa mère disait qu'il était corrompu par les Moldus, qu'il symbolisait toute la dégénérescence du monde sorcier. Narcissa et Lucius ne prêtèrent jamais réellement attention à ses propos, car sa mère était plutôt d'un caractère dur, féroce et elle ne pardonnait jamais à quiconque s'opposait à ses décisions.

Le lien entre eux trois s'était en réalité brisés, au moment même où Narcissa fut promise à Lucius.

« Tu sais, je suis sa cousine, il ne peut pas m'atteindre. Si tu sors avec moi, cela le rendra fou furieux, tu verras.

- Mmh...très bien. Mais qu'est-ce que tu y gagnes toi ?

- Eh bien les sympathies du fils du ministre. Tu es ami avec, pas vrai ?»

Lucius laissa échapper un petit rire, alors que les yeux de Narcissa devinrent plus lubriques: que dira son cousin quand il les verra ensemble, concrétisant ainsi le dessein de la famille ? Comment fera-t-il pour les séparer ? Va-t-il se jeter sur Lucius et le séquestrer dans son dortoir ?

Narcissa ricana silencieusement. Oui, elle avait une folle envie de jouer au chat et à la souris avec son stupide cousin. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si elle était amoureuse de Lucius. Elle faisait ça pour son bien, pour sa santé mentale, pour son cœur. Et qui sait peut-être qu'elle pourra avoir ses entrées au sein du ministère.

à suivre


	2. Quand on se cherche, on se griffe

Merci pour toutes ces reviews!j'ai beaucoup hésité à faire un Sirius/Lucius, mais apparemment l'enthousiasme est là, alors voilà je continue! J'espère que la suite vous plaira. Le chapitre 1 et 2 sont un peu mis en parallèle, vous comprendrez vite pourquoi.

**RAR:**

- Silmalia: Ne t'inquiète pas, les fourberies de Sirius ne peuvent rester impunies lol! C'est qu'il ne doit pas se croire tout permis le petit Gryffon avec sa majesté Serpentarde, surtout un préfet (la honte...). Bon j'en dis pas plus! Et pour les sentiments et les questions d'amour, on va dire que les femmes ont une plus grande capacité d'observation pour l'instant xd A bientot kiss

- pipasole: ça me fait toujours autant plaisir de retrouver mes bons vieux lecteurs! Je ne sais pas si je ferais des chapitres plus long. En réalité tu me connais, je commence toujours court pour finir très long lol! Et oui: jeux de manipulation, mais aussi sentiments qui se confrontent et s'affrontent! Bref je n'oublirais pas les coquineries sous la couette bien entendue, mais faudra etre patient lol Bon la suite est là, je mérite la vie sauve alors! allez à bientot! kiss

- Zifan: merci pour ta review, et tes encouragements! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant, meme si là je me concentre sur un autre couple, avec une relation légèrement différente, mais toujours électrique. Allez à bientot kiss

- soledad: oui j'ai décidé de continuer et de la publier sur ce site. Je pense faire des publications toutes les 2-3 semaines. Mais je peux parfois aller jusque à 1 mois et plus , mais c'est rare, et en général ça concorde avec les pèrodes d'exams. Si tu lis aussi "Harry est la pomme de la connaissance", j'avoue je suis très en retard. allez à bientot kiss

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 2 : Quand on se cherche, on se griffe**

Son rire fut bruyant, bourdonnant, il raisonna à travers les couloirs du château jusqu'à provoquer chez le Gryffondor un vaste malaise. Il avant envie de détruire cette bouche féminine, qui camouflait des dents trop blanches, trop parfaites. Sa gaieté, ses sourires, ses mains trop baladeuses lui donnaient des nausées. Tout était faux, c'était du chiqué, de l'hypocrisie. Elle se prenait pour qui à papillonner des yeux et à gigoter des fesses de cette façon?  
Le Griffon savait très bien quelles étaient les intentions cachées de la rouquine. Elle ressemblait à l'une de ces souris en chaleur devant un gros morceau de fromage. Mais lui, le Vert et Argent, aveuglé par tant de fourberie, semblait la trouver ravissante. Il en rougissait, intimidé par la jeune fille à ses cotés, qui se permettait même de l'enlacer pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Ce n'était pas une façon de dire au revoir pour James Potter, c'était du racolage. Et delà où il les épiait, il était sur de voir la jeune fille lui déposer un baiser sur la joue.

Quelque chose se déchira...

C'était le cahier de Remus, que James lui avait emprunté pour copier sur ses devoirs, et qui fut réduit en confetti par la rage de celui-ci.

_  
Je voudrais te détruire, Snape.  
_

Alors que la jeune fille se précipitait toute guillerette vers la tour des Gryffondors, Severus resta immobile dans le couloir, les yeux dans le vague, sa main caressant l'endroit où la jeune fille lui avait fait l'offrande d'un baiser.

« Alors comme ça, tu es l'amant caché de Lily ? Si on m'avait dit que tu ne faisais plus dans la zoophilie... Est-ce qu'elle sait, Servilus, que tu te payes des cafards dans son dos ? »

Le paradis dans lequel était plongé Severus venait tout d'un coup de perdre ses couleurs roses acidulées pour prendre une couleur noire, obscure, potterienne. Il s'apprêtait à le réduire à néant par une réplique froide. Mais quand il le vit s'avancer vers lui, les traits déformés par la rage, il sentit comme une bourrasque de peur l'envahir. Son instinct lui ordonnait de fuir. Mais il ne bougea pas, car malgré toutes ses craintes, il se devait de ne pas faiblir face à l'ennemi. Il l'affronterait, même s'il risquait de perdre la vie de façon cruelle. Mais ses résolutions s'enfuirent très vite, quand à peine il eut touché sa baguette et qu'il se sentit plaquer violemment contre le mur.  
Les yeux bruns de son agresseur prirent alors une teinte plus féroce encore. On y percevait même une lueur rouge écarlate au fond de ses prunelles. On aurait dit qu'un volcan s'était allumé à l'intérieur de ses yeux, et qu'il y déversait toute sa lave, toute sa colère. Severus se croyait alors hypnotisé par le feu, par la lave en fusion. Le premier coup tomba. Il était dur, violent. Severus souhaitait presque que ce fut le dernier, de peur que le prochain lui face recracher son cœur.

Et son cœur, James tenta de le lui prendre, de le lui percer. Il frappa là où il battait, là où il était sûr que le visage de Lily Evans se cachait. Les jambes de la victime vacillèrent suite à d'autres coups moins précis, mais alors que James le retint pour l'empêcher de tomber, Severus riposta, le griffant au visage.

_  
Je ne te laisserais jamais me détruire de l'intérieur, Potter.  
_

James recula, étourdi, puis furieux. Il glissa sa main sur sa joue et vit le rouge qui l'immaculait. Le rouge de cœur : celui du roi comme de la reine, celui de l'amour comme de la haine. James ricana. Elle avait donné un baiser à Servilus à cet endroit. Mais lui, James, le pantin de cette farce, n'avait le droit qu'à des entailles.  
Il le détestait vraiment.

« Tu sais quoi, elle est à moi. Je t'interdis de t'approcher d'elle à nouveau ou tu le regretteras. »

Severus le regarda un moment, comme s'il venait de dire quelque chose d'impossible, d'incohérent. Et sans le savoir, il n'avait pas tout à fait tord. James n'avait que faire, de la petite Lily. Elle était jolie, soit. Mais si quelconque, si futile. Cependant, en tout Gryffondor qu'il était, il refusait qu'une personne de sa maison soit infestée par la vermine Serpentarde. Severus, était comme un serpent qui s'enroulait autour de sa victime pour l'étouffer lentement. Il se faisait passer pour l'exclu de la classe, le petit martyr de la société. Mais en réalité, il était dangereux. Il entrait dans votre vie sans prévenir, étendant sa toile à l'intérieur de votre être, de votre vie. Et telle une araignée, il s'y suspendait, refusant de détacher ses pattes gluantes de vous.

_  
Je suis emprisonné par ta présence._

Et James ne réussit jamais à s'en débarrasser. Lui qui s'était promis de ne plus faire attention à Snape, de le laisser tranquille, de l'ignorer. Mais à chaque fois il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le suivre, de le regarder, de le toucher. C'était comme une drogue, un poison, un venin. Il était ensorcelé. Et il ne comptait plus le nombre de potions qu'il avait ingurgité pour l'oublier.

Et puis son sourire... Le sourire du Serpentard était quelque chose d'électrisant.

« Tu te prends pour qui, Potter. Lily est déjà avec moi. Elle vient juste de se déclarer et j'ai dit oui.

- Tu mens. »

Il avait affreusement mal. Il voulait arrêter cette souffrance, mais elle progressait doucement en lui. Il était si proche du Serpentard. Mais plus la bouche du Serpent se mouvait plus il avait l'impression de s'éloigner de lui.

« Elle m'a choisi. »

Il aurait voulu couper cette langue, qui par ses claquements dans les airs, continuait à le briser progressivement, à le rendre fou. Dangereusement, il se rapprocha et empoigna sa gorge.

« Tu me fais pitié, Snape. Elle se fiche de toi. Mais regarde-toi, avec tes cheveux gras, qui voudrait t'aimer ? Tu sors du cachot, Snape. Tu es un rampant, un nuisible. Tu pues la pourriture à cent lieux. Ta bouche est fétide, infestée de vers. Comment veux-tu qu'une fille s'intéresse à toi, à un boiteux. Tu me répugnes.

- Tais-toi ! »

Des larmes de rage commençaient à poindre sur les joues de Severus. Mélangées au sang qui suintait de sa lèvre, les gouttes de souffrance tombèrent sur le bras de James, qui enserrait jusqu'à présent son cou. Le griffon fit un bon en arrière comme si les larmes l'avaient brûlé. Un rictus méprisant s'échappa soudainement de ses lèvres. Il avait réussi à briser ses défenses.

Ces mots d'insultes, Severus les avait entendus toute sa vie. Mais sortant de la bouche de son bourreau, cela sonnait plus cruel. Lily lui avait donné une chance d'être aimé, même en tant qu'amie, mais Potter était intervenu pour tout détruire, pour mettre à terre toutes ses espérances. Il n'avait jamais pleuré jusqu'à présent. Honteux de sa faiblesse, il s'enfuit en courant, chancelant légèrement à cause de ses blessures.

_  
Poursuis, assouvis tes démons, au lieu de m'enchaîner, Potter.  
_

Un grand froid envahit soudainement l'échine de James. Il venait de gagner encore une bataille contre lui. Mais qu'est-ce que ça lui apportait ? Il regarda encore les traces vermeilles de son ennemi sur la manche de sa robe, signe de sa victoire et pourtant il se sentait affreusement vide lorsqu'il repartit dans son dortoir.

« James, James ! Regarde j'arrive à manger une chocogrenouille en la lançant dans les airs ! »

Le jeune blondin ouvrit grand la bouche, mais la chocogrenouille qui fit un vol plané, atterris sur le nez du jeune griffon, au plus grand désarroi de celui-ci. Il rougit de honte. James soupira.

« Tu y arriveras un jour, Peter... Avec de l'entraînement, je suis sûr que tu y arriveras. T'aurais pas vu Patmol ? »

Il avait besoin d'un remontant, d'une compagnie plus amusante et seul son chien préféré pouvait lui apporter le sourire.

« Oh je crois qu'il a parlé d'une Murielle... il reviendra demain matin pour te faire un rapport complet sur la chambre de préfet de Malfoy.

- Oh, je vois… »

Et voilà, une nouvelle fois il était abandonné par les meilleurs éléments de son équipe de Maraudeurs : Remus qui jouait au préfet, et Sirius qui s'amusait dans le jardin des Serpentards. Il ne lui restait plus que Qeudver, dont le passe temps du moment était de se goinfrer. Bien que cette fois, il essayait de prouver son agilité et d'y mettre du style. Enfin, c'était pas gagné. James se massa doucement les tempes tout en retirant ses lunettes. Le visage de Severus pleurant y réapparut rapidement avant d'y disparaître tout aussi vite.

Il avait réussi à l'atteindre au plus profond de son âme. Et c'était ce que Severus supportait le moins, c'était de devoir se réfugier dans les toilettes, de tenter de se calmer, de diminuer sa rage envers le Rouge et Or. Il n'aurait jamais dû pleurer, il était lâche et il se maudissait pour ça. Il avait pris sa décision. James était apparemment jaloux de lui, de ses rapports avec Lily Evans. S'il était vraiment amoureux d'elle, alors il ne restait à Severus qu'une seule chose à faire pour se venger de son humiliation.

Le lendemain matin, il attendit avec une certaine impatience contenue devant la grande porte la venue de la Gryffondore, en espérant ne pas croiser la bande des dégénérés : les Maraudeurs. Il sursauta :

« Severus ! Je t'ai fait peur ? »

Elle l'avait enlacé par l'arrière. Il se décrispa légèrement au son de sa voix, toujours peu à l'aise face à un contact humain, réduisant son espace personnel. Il aurait pu lui dire qu'il avait eu la peur de sa vie mais en tout homme qui se respecte, il répondit :  
« Bien sûr que non. »  
Elle sourit, se détachant de lui.

« Alors tu as réfléchi à ce que je t'avais demandé...

- C'est oui.»

Lily Evans devint alors une jeune fille comblée. Elle savait que personne n'appréciait les rapprochements entre la maison des Serpentards et des Gryffondors, hormis le directeur : Dumbledore. Mais elle voulait tenter sa chance car elle savait une chose : Severus avait un charme particulier, une finesse dans son comportement, une gentillesse camouflée et il savait sans le vouloir la rendre complètement folle. Elle avait cette étrange impression qu'il lui ressemblait, qu'il était son double en masculin. Ils avaient les mêmes passions : la Potion et la Bibliothèque. Et ces deux éléments les avaient rapprochés, à tel point que Lily voulait absolument accompagner Severus à chacune de ses sortis nocturnes, pour cueillir des plantes rares, pour préparer des potions, pour inventorier leurs découvertes ou tout simplement pour être avec lui.

Il était fait pour elle, et elle était faite pour lui comme deux ames-soeurs, comme deux étoiles jumelles... Elle en était persuadée.

Elle l'embrassa alors sur la bouche, sous les regards noirs de la plupart de ses amies, et surpris du Serpentard. Elle venait de lui voler, d'une manière délicieuse et gourmande, un baiser. Et il ne s'en plaignit pas.

Mais alors que le baiser se prolongeait et s'approfondissait, une boule d'électricité s'éleva dans les airs. Beaucoup crurent que le couple était à l'origine de ce courant électrique magique sans précédent. Ce serait dû, pour les plus romantiques, au choc du contact entre les deux amoureux, à un coup de foudre. Mais un œil plus habile, verrait qu'il s'agissait d'une électricité mauvaise, celle provoquée par la rage, celle qui pouvait faire mal. Toute cette énergie venait en réalité d'un jeune Griffon, dont les yeux transformés en deux fentes noirs tentaient d'envoyer des éclairs dans les airs, et de les foudroyer. Un son indistinct franchit ses lèvres, un sifflement aigu venu d'un cœur alarmé. Et qui n'attendait qu'un battement, pour s'emballer et tout détruire sur son passage.

à suivre....


	3. l'entente cordiale

**Pour les RAR :**

Vendetta : je crois qu'on était en synchrone tous les deux puisque tu as posté ta review du chapitre 1 en même temps que j'ai posté le chap 2 ! Chapeau...lol... Bon je ne vais pas etre hyper mégà méchante avec Severus comme dans mon autre fiction (ce ne sera pas un martyr lol), j'en dis pas plus. Tu verras très vite la tournure des choses dans les chapitres qui suivront... J'ai pas lu le tome 7, mais c'est vrai que j'ai eu des échos y a pas longtemps (j'ai pu comprendre ton message lol par la suite), donc si jamais je fais des gaffes, elles sont vraiment involontaires et de purs coïncidences. Tu as d'emblée remarqué la différence entre les couples, c'est impressionnant. Je pensais que ce serais plus flagrant dans ce chapitre 3. Quoique pour le terme de victime,..bon tu verras. allez à bientôt kiss kiss

Zelda-sama : Je sais, je sais c'est difficile d'aimer Lily, mais j'essaye aussi de me convaincre à chaque fois pour ne pas qu'elle soit tuée violemment par maladresse de ma part xd. Elle est très gentille, elle est comme nous, une folle de Severus, il faut la respecter en tant que moldue qui a réussit dans ses études, en tant que... Bon bref c'est pas de sa faute ! elle tente de faire de Severus un hétéro, on ne peut pas lui en vouloir mdddr. Bon je suis à court d'arguments. A bientôt pour une nouvelle suite bizarre ! kiss kiss

Pipasole : Merci pour ta review ! Alors tu vois ! Je commence déjà à faire plus long... c'est vraiment pour te faire plaisir xd ! C'est vrai que j'ai repris le caractère de James car il me plaît bien. Mais Sirius est différent par contre, même si en tant que Gryffondors, ils sont toujours aussi stupides (nan je ne fais pas de discriminations xd). Pour Severus tu verras, je pense qu'il aura un peu plus de caractère que dans mon ancienne fiction, tout au moins je vais essayer. Je suis très heureuse que le couple Sirius/Lucius t'intrigue, j'espère te convertir... allez à bientôt

---------------------

**Chapitre 3 : l'entente cordiale**

_J'aurais préféré te posséder,  
J'aurais aimé te garder pour moi.  
__**  
Mais tu m'as laissé t'échapper,  
Tu ne m'as offert que désarroi.**_

_M'aurais-tu écouté si je t'avais enchaîné ?  
__**Je serrais devenu sourd, tu m'aurais blessé.**__  
_

---------

Remus se posait d'étranges questions depuis le début de la journée. Est-ce que la pleine lune serait arrivée plus tôt que prévue ? Est-ce que la nourriture de l'école serait empoisonnée ? Ou bien est-ce que la santé mentale de ses deux frères spirituelles était défaillante ?  
Il semblait bien possible que plusieurs de leurs neurones se soient perdus au cours de la journée, et peut-être même durant les cours de potions. Quand Remus demanda à Sirius: « Peux-tu me passer le sel ? » Il lui donna son couteau... Quand il demanda à James ce qui n'allait pas, il planta violemment sa fourchette dans le steak de Dragon, puis avec une force surhumaine il en fit de la bouillie. Remus se disait alors qu'il serait temps, lors de la prochaine réunion des préfets, de faire la proposition : pour remplacer les couverts en métal par des petites cuillères en plastique afin d'éviter les éventuels accidents.

Et, c'est en suivant le regard de ses amis, que Remus comprit les raisons de leurs tentions, de leurs agressivités si peu communes. C'étaient Malfoy et Snape. Mais cela même Petitgrow l'aurait deviné.

« Regarde comme elle bave sur sa bouche ! » Siffla Sirius.

Remus observa bien Narcissa et Lucius en train de se bécoter mais il ne remarqua aucune trace de bave. C'était même un baiser assez simple, sans langue qui dépasse de façon vulgaire. Ils étaient assez pudiques vus de loin. Un soupire s'échappa des lèvres de Remus, il aurait bien aimé savoir quelles sensations on éprouvait quand on se faisait cajoler en plein déjeuner par une jolie blonde. Lucius avait toujours su s'attirer les plus jolies filles, en particulier celles qui avaient les yeux bleu-gris. Mais il était assez surpris de son dernier choix : Narcissa… Bien qu'elle soit souvent avec lui, il avait l'impression qu'ils étaient plus amis d'enfance qu'un couple d'amoureux.

James s'étrangla soudainement avec sa soupe et recracha bruyamment son contenue dans son bol. Remus lui tapa gentiment dans le dos, tout en lui jetant un regard compatissant. Au fond, il le comprenait. Ce n'était pas facile de voir quelqu'un de sa maison sympathiser avec l'ennemi, surtout d'une façon si peu discrète. Lily Evans semblait en effet très collée à Severus, et Remus se demandait même si une main baladeuse ne faisait pas des cachotteries sous la table des Serpentards vues les rougeurs peu discrètes de Snape. Le loup-garou chercha alors à détourner l'attention de son ami, qui semblait soudain pris d'une rage démentielle :

« Au fait James, est-ce que tu aurais vu mon devoir d'Arithmancie ? »

Un silence mortel suivit ses propos.

« Je… eh bien, je... je l'ai perdu. »

Ce fut le trou noir. Quand Remus se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, il ne savait plus très bien ce qui s'était passé entre le moment même de cette déclaration, puis le moment où il se trouvait à l'infirmerie sous calmant.

Quoiqu'il en soit, James se sentait atrocement coupable de l'état maladif dans lequel il avait mis son ami. Tout était de la faute des Serpentards : ils étaient forcement responsables de tous les maux de l'univers. De plus, avec leurs démonstrations dégoulinantes d'amour, ils dégoûtaient la plupart des Gryffondors de leur déjeuner. James et Sirius se devaient d'intervenir pour le bien-être de leur communauté.

« J'ai peut-être une idée souffla Sirius... Dis-moi, tu es d'accord avec moi sur le fait que Snape et Malfoy nous offrent un spectacle écœurant, en jouant aux amoureux transis.

- Ils ne pouvaient pas faire pire, approuva James.

- Et si les charmantes demoiselles, ma cousine et Evans, se prenaient soudainement de dégoût pour Snape et Malfoy...

- A quoi penses-tu ? Rogue est déjà cauchemardesque, comment veux-tu d'avantage dégoûter Lily ?

- Tu sais que les femmes n'aiment pas les rats...

- Oh...

- Tu penses à ce que je pense.

- Tu veux mettre des rats dans le pantalon de Malfoy et Rogue ?

- Nan, idiot... je pensais les transformer en rat...

- Oooh !

- Alors ?

- C'est une bonne idée. On peut toujours tester.

- Mais vous m'avez dit que les filles adoraient les rats ! »

James et Sirius se retournèrent d'un coup vers Petitgrow qui les suivait dans le couloir. Ils sourirent:

« En fait, commença James, tout dépend du rat.

- Oui, continua Sirius, les femmes adorent les rats qui mangent beaucoup de fromage.

- Et ouais, plus ils ont du gruyère dans leur poche ou dans la bouche, plus c'est romantique.

- T'es répugnant là, Cornedru ! Allons chercher nos ingrédients avant que tu sois puni par la foudre divine.

- Tu penses à quoi comme potion ?

- Eh bien, figure-toi qu'en recherchant quelques infos sur les animagus, il y a déjà quelques temps, quand on voulait accompagner Remus les nuits de pleine lune, je suis tombé sur une potion qui permettrait de transformer une personne en animal pendant un temps plus ou moins déterminé. Elle est assez rapide à fabriquer, mais elle demande un savoir-faire en potion et...

- Remus refusera de nous aider, c'est certain, renifla tristement James.

- C'est ce que je pensais... Je crois qu'on n'a pas le choix camarade, on va devoir la faire nous-même. Il faudra peut-être prendre des ingrédients dans la réserve du prof.

- Je m'en charge... j'ai ma cape d'invisibilité.

- Parfait. Viens allons-y.»

Alors que James et Sirius, suivis de près par Petitgrow et son gruyère, se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque, ils ne virent pas une ombre se dessiner dans le couloir. Une ombre blonde, qui savait exactement quoi faire pour que les naïfs et gentils Gryffondors tombent directement dans un nid chaleureux de Serpents. 

**QUARTIER GENERAL DE LA TOUR DES GRYFFONDORS : 24h00 avant exécution de l'opération :**

« Nan mais tu te rends compte que Malfoy a essayé de me tuer entre le rayon des potions et celui de la botanique ! Il n'a vraiment aucune classe.

- Mmmh... tu pourrais me passer les poils de rat.

- Tiens. Arch ! »

Sirius recracha dans un sceau sans fond, une énorme grenouille. Pour sa plus grande joie, Lucius avait cherché à se venger de la veille alors qu'ils se trouvaient sagement dans la bibliothèque à préparer leur plan diabolique. Et bien entendu, c'était d'un sort mineur que Sirius fut puni de sa sauterie avec l'« affreuse » Murielle. Mais il devait bien avouer une chose : Malfoy connaissait ses faiblesses. Sirius détestait les grenouilles, il en avait peur. Il était l'un de ces traumatisés qui enfants étaient souvent punis par ses parents dans des cachots humides et effrayants, où des carpeaux venaient parader et chanter la nuit auprès de leurs belles.  
Sirius ferma les yeux et frissonna quand une vingtième grenouille tomba et disparut dans son sceau.

« Bon, tiens. La potion est prête.

- Elle est bizarre la couleur… T'es sûr que ça ne devait pas être vert ? Arch !

- Eum et bien on va dire que c'est jaune-vert. Et me regarde pas comme ça !

- C'est toi, Cornedru, qui a supervisé les opérations, je te rappelle, vu que je ne suis pas en état de le faire... Ahh... ah... arch...

- Et j'ai très bien suivi les instructions du manuel ! De toute façon, elle est juste un peu dosée...

- Bon... alors comment on fait pour leur faire ingurgiter la potion en présence des deux harpies ? »

Un long silence suivit cette phrase. James fronça les sourcils, puis Sirius l'imita.

« Une entente cordiale, souffla James...

- Quoi ?

- Eh bien, on a qu'à dire qu'on veut se réconcilier avec eux. On les invite en présence de leurs copines à boire un verre dans la salle commune des préfets de Gryffondors et Serpentards, et on leur verse la potion discrètement. On trinquera en signe de paix.

- Tu sais que cette idée ridicule pourrait presque marcher, s'étonna Sirius.

- Merci...

- Mais ils ne sont pas aussi stupides, ils vont comprendre que c'est un piège.

- Tu as une autre idée ?

- Non... Arch...

- Bon et bien on fera à ma façon.»

Sirius s'inquiéta légèrement, non pas parce que James avait toujours réussi à les mettre dans des ennuis pas humainement possibles (puisque son coté chien faisait la même chose), mais parce qu'il se sentait mal à l'aise face à la tournure que prenait l'opération. Pourtant, c'était son idée de les transformer en abominables rats... Mais à quoi bon ? Lily et Narcissa ne les quitteront peut-être pas pour autant. Et puis, pourquoi vouloir séparer sa cousine de Lucius ? C'est vrai : de toute façon, ils devaient finir un jour ou l'autre par se marier. Sirius les imaginait déjà en tenus de marier avançant vers l'autel sorcier afin de s'unir pour l'éternité.

« Et mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, Sirius ?

- Ah désolé James ! »

Sans le vouloir, alors que James était en train d'envoyer une invitation aux Serpents, Sirius avait craché sur le parchemin une grenouille. Penser au mariage de Lucius lui faisait vraiment perdre les pédales. Il avait du mal à comprendre lui-même ses réactions. Il détestait Lucius. Le voir arriver dans la famille Black était peut-être la seule raison de son trouble. Et puis, Malfoy ne pouvait pas aimer Narcissa, n'est ce pas ?

Et puis...

« Ça y est ! C'est fait ! Par contre, si jamais Remus vient, il ne faudra pas le mettre dans la confidence. Il a déjà de multiples raisons de nous en vouloir et...

- James ? » L'interrompit Sirius.

Sirius était pris d'un affreux doute... Il ne connaissait pas encore le mot culpabilité, et pourtant, elle venait faire son apparition dans son esprit tortueux.

« Quoi ?

- Tu n'as pas de... disons de remords ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Demander de sympathiser avec eux pour mieux les détruire. »

James regarda son frère d'âme avec un certain étonnement.

« On se comporte comme des Serpentards. »

Qu'est-ce que Sirius lui racontait ? Devenait-il fou ? Après tout, il se transformait aussi en un véritable Serpentard quand il s'agissait de voler les conquêtes de Malfoy. Alors qu'est ce qui lui prenait ? Les grenouilles lui ont probablement monté à la tête.  
Pour James, c'était un devoir de détruire la vermine Serpentarde. Et c'est seulement avec les armes de l'ennemi, c'est-à-dire la perfidie, l'hypocrisie et le mensonge qu'ils pouvaient y arriver !

« Si je comprends bien, tu veux être _leur ami._ »

James avait prononcé le mot «ami » sous le ton de la rage, du dégoût comme s'il se sentait offensé par les propos de Sirius, comme s'il venait de le trahir en voulant abandonner leur plan.

« On peut tenter un rapprochement, une véritable entente. »

Sirius avait perdu définitivement la notion des réalités. C'était impossible pour James. Il avait du mal à croire que Sirius veuille tout d'un coup tout abandonner et s'abaisser à faire ami-ami avec les vipères. Il était peut-être fatigué de cette longue guerre entre Vert et Rouge. Il fallait que James lui redonne force et courage. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Snape lui avait fait des misères trop longtemps. Il voulait le détruire, car il était l'incarnation du mal. Il n'était pas question qu'il reste avec Evans.

« Je vois que tu aimes les grenouilles, Sirius. Tu veux rester impuni de ce que la fouine vient de te faire ! »

La vengeance : c'était le seul remède à tous leurs maux, c'était la seule chose qui pouvait motiver Sirius selon James. Et puis...

« Narcissa et Lucius forment un beau couple après tout... Tu as raison, laisse-les ensemble. Ils finiront par avoir de beaux enfants... Ils seront très heureux tous les deux, sans toi. »

James s'était laissé emporté, mais il savait qu'il avait touché juste. Car contrairement à son meilleur ami, il avait deviné que comme lui, Sirius était atteint de la maladie : la morsure profonde du Serpentard, celle qui vous ronge de l'intérieur.

« Très bien... On fera comme tu l'entendras. »

James enlaça son frère. Il scella par ce geste le pacte informel qui s'était établi entre eux : celui de briser les couples Snape/Evans et Malfoy/Black.

**  
LE LENDEMAIN : QUARTIER GENERAL DES SERPENTARDS : 1h00 avant début des opérations :**

Un large sourire éclaira son visage.

« Non, il n'en est pas question ! Je refuse ! »

Elle le tenait, il ne pouvait plus lui échapper. Elle avait joué la comédie assez longtemps devant son idiot de cousin : maintenant il s'agissait de convaincre Lucius de faire l'impossible.

« Ce pantalon te met en valeur, chéri.

- Mais tu es folle ! Non, mais je ne l'ai pas mis depuis l'année dernière et tu sais très bien pourquoi ! D'ailleurs, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu veux qu'on sympathise avec ces... ces... abjects chiens galeux. »

Narcissa était l'héritière de Machiavel. Plus ses yeux pétillaient, plus on était certain qu'elle préparait un mauvais coup. Lucius en frissonna d'avance.

« Ce pantalon est très beau, j'aimerais tellement te voir avec. Il fait ressortir tes yeux, amour.

- Il est noir je te rappelle et non gris.

- Justement !

- C'est ridicule... Arrête de faire tes yeux de biche ! Non ! C'est non !

- Il te moule tellement bien. Et puis, c'est moi qui te l'ai offert.

- Je suis trop gros! Ça va ? T'es contente ? Si je rentre dedans, je vais être très serré et tu sais que je n'aime pas ça...

- C'est normal, c'est du cuir, c'est fait pour etre porté serré... »

Lucius grimaça et siffla tel un serpent dans un vivarium. Mais Narcissa ne se démonta pas et lui fit son plus beau sourire. Il capitula. Il savait que s'il ne répondait pas à quelques-uns de ses caprices, elle pouvait devenir infernale. Elle était capable d'harceler une personne jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse complètement fou et se fasse embarquer comme tel pour St Mangouste. Et Lucius tenait encore à sa santé mentale. De rage, il prit le pantalon et l'enfila difficilement se demandant même par quel miracle il arrivait à le refermer.  
Les robes : c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux dans la mode sorcière. On y était très à l'aise. Quelle idée d'avoir inventé le pantalon ! Encore une invention moldue probablement...

« Rhoo ! Tu vas faire des envieux...

- Tu sais que tu parles comme ma mère parfois... ça fait très peur.

- Tes stupides réflexions ne m'enlèveront jamais la joie de te voir habillé ainsi. »

Narcissa se demandait même si elle devait laisser Lucius à Sirius. Il était très sexy quand il voulait bien prendre la peine de mettre des vêtements plus moulants et qui le dessinaient à la perfection. Remarque, s'il sortait tous les jours affublés ainsi, il risquerait d'être violé à chaque endroit isolé de Poudlard. Et Merlin seul sait combien la popularité de Lucius était déjà grande, alors rajouter à cela des habits moulants et une coiffure de débauché, c'était un véritable appel à la luxure.

« Tu sais que c'est sûrement un piège Narcissa... cette idée d'entente cordiale...

- Voyons Lucius ! Tu sais très bien que les Rouges et Or sont les héritiers des courageux et gentils chevaliers. Ils ne te feront rien, crois-moi !

- Arrête de rire Narcissa, ça ne te va pas... »

Mais Lucius ne rajouta rien. L'idée même de serrer la main d'un Griffon le révulsait, et en plus il s'agissait de Black, le symbole même du crétinisme prè-pubert. Bon, c'est vrai que Lucius voulait vraiment faire carrière dans le politique, il devait donc se préparer à être plus diplomate dès maintenant, même avec ses pires ennemis. Mais il y avait des limites !  
Il avait d'ailleurs aiguisé sa baguette car l'invitation sentait le leurre. Hier soir, ils s'étaient, lui et Black, battus dans la bibliothèque. Alors, pourquoi vouloir organiser une soirée avec eux ? Ce n'était pas logique. Et puis, la façon dont le Griffon l'avait épié durant la journée était loin d'être chaleureuse et amicale.

Il n'aurait d'ailleurs jamais pensé que Narcissa ait raison sur le fait que sortir avec elle, mettrait son cousin en rogne. On aurait dit que celui-ci tentait de le foudroyer par ses yeux orageux.  
Lucius soupira en espérant qu'il ne tombera pas dans une tempête féroce et qu'il ne se laissera pas emporté par le tourbillon siriusien.

à suivre


	4. chat noir, chat blanc

Pipasole : Et oui notre petit Sirius, c'est vrai que dans l'œuvre de JKR notre Sirius n'est pas vu sur ses meilleurs jours. Enfin là il est jeune, il n'a pas vécu Askaban. J'ai vraiment pris le caractère d'un chien un peu fou, un peu naïf, mais très attaché à son os (enfin Lucius lol) qu'il ne partagerait avec personne. James est toujours aussi ambiguë dans ses actions et dans ses pensés, je suis contente que tu l'aimes toujours , même si ses plans sont vraiment foireux. Quand à Narcissa et Lily elles sont capitales pour l'histoire, surtout Narcissa. Je dois avouer que je n'aurais pas pu m'en passer. Oui je l'aime bien aussi ! à force je vais finir par faire une histoire avec Narcissa comme personnage principale. Lol pour le credo de plus en plus long : mais le problème dans ces cas, c'est que je mets plus de temps ! à beintot j'espère kiss kiss

-------

**Chapitre 4 : chat noir, chat blanc :**

_  
__**Mon cœur se tait au son de ta voix**__  
Tes mots ne sont que morsures_

_**Mes sens s'emballent au contact de toi**__  
Ton regard n'est que griffures_

_N'exprimons que la parodie de la violence  
__**Pleurons à chacun de nos pas de danse.**__  
_

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit lentement, un brouhaha inhabituel s'échappa de la salle commune. La foule d'élèves s'entassait, compacte, bruyante. Les couleurs Rouge et Or, Vert et Argent se fondirent à la lueur des projecteurs. Se mêlaient aux odeurs d'alcool et de petits gâteaux secs, des sons indistincts tels des rires, des chansons et des blagues. Tout le monde s'amusait, tout le monde se charriait, tout le monde s'entendait.  
Cette situation, Sirius et James ne la comprenaient pas. Ils restaient statiques et hébétés par ce qu'ils voyaient. Ils étaient sensés être au nombre de six à leur petite soirée organisée. Alors d'où venait tout ce monde ?  
Et Remus aurait dû être souffrant, à l'infirmerie en train de ruminer contre eux. Alors pourquoi se précipitait-il tout sourire vers eux ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas en pleine dépression ?

« Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de votre part les amis... C'est la meilleure chose que vous ayez pue faire... Merci... Je crois que cette soirée restera dans les annales de Poudlard... la réconciliation enfin ! »

Remus était au bord des larmes de joie : il ne comptait plus le nombre de bagarres qu'il avait dus gérer entre les deux maisons. Il était heureux que cela se termine. La vie de préfet allait être plus calme, plus jouissive, tel un long fleuve tranquille. Ses amis avaient exaucé son vœu le plus cher.

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? »

James et Sirius étaient tombés dans un brouillard opaque de questions. Mais leur regard se posa bientôt sur l'immense banderole qui couronnait la salle : « Soirée en faveur de l'alliance entre Serpentard et Gryffondor ». James blanchit brutalement. Sirius eut un doute.

« Tu as envoyé combien d'invitations ?

- Six... enfin je crois. Remus, mon frère montre-moi voir ton invitation. »

Remus était tellement sur son petit nuage qu'il ne fit pas attention au comportement plus que suspect de ses deux amis et tendit l'invitation.

« En l'honneur d'un couple exemplaire : Lily Evans et Severus Snape, une soirée d'entente et de réconciliation entre les maisons Serpentard et Gryffondor est organisée à 21h00 par les Blacks et Potter dans la salle commune des deux maisons. Venez nombreux : boissons et nourritures à profusion. Soirée autorisée et approuvée par le directeur, sous la surveillance des préfets.»

« Je ne comprends pas... pourquoi les Blacks ? Souffla James. »

Mais Sirius avait très bien compris la signification de cette invitation. Il aurait dû se douter qu'elle manifesterait sa perfidie tôt ou tard. Elle était toujours là pour lui voler ses idées, ses jouets et ses amis. Elle rampait toujours silencieusement dans un coin de la pièce et trouvait toujours un moyen de le mordre par surprise. Elle... il la haïssait.

« Narcissa... , siffla-t-il.

- Oui cousin, c'est un plaisir de te voir... »

Sirius se retourna vivement vers sa pire cousine, qui le sourire aux lèvres surgit de nulle part dans sa tenue de pseudo-princesse... Il ne répondit pas, la jaugeant comme si elle était un cafard qu'il fallait écraser rapidement avant qu'il ne se reproduise et envahisse son espace vital. Mais très vite son regard dévia vers son compagnon... Ses yeux restèrent fixes comme hypnotisés. Pas même une mouche aurait pu les dévier de leurs orbites. Il était victime d'hallucination : cela ne pouvait pas être Lucius... Pas ce canon...

James, lui, resta interdit face à l'apparition des deux blonds, surtout face au Serpentard portant un pantalon d'un cuir très fin et une chemise décolletée... très décolletée... Il tenta de ne pas faire attention à la bave qui s'échappait de la bouche de Sirius face à l'appétissant morceau de viande. Viande qui se sentait soudainement gênée par tant d'éclairs dans les yeux du chien.

« C'est un plaisir Narcissa, dit stoïquement James...

-J'ai eu l'audace d'inviter quelques amis en plus. J'espère que ça ne vous a pas gêné. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'y a que des sixièmes années. »

Les deux comparses hochèrent la tête mécaniquement, alors qu'une ombre meurtrière passa dans leurs yeux. Ils auraient dû s'en douter. Comment imaginer un Gryffondor plus perfide qu'un Serpentard ? C'était logiquement impossible. Leur plan semblait voué à l'échec par les bons soins de Narcissa.  
Mais James Potter se força à ne pas oublier qu'il venait d'une longue famille de Gryffondors, fiers et courageux. Il n'était pas question d'abandonner. S'il fallait se ridiculiser autant que ce soit après une lutte sans merci. Jamais on ne dirait de lui qu'il est un poltron ou un lâche !

Mais la volonté de James se flétrit bien vite, quand entra dans la salle le couple de l'année. Tous les yeux convergèrent vers eux. Toutes les acclamations étaient pour eux. James grinça rageusement : il n'était pas question que les Serpentards ou les Gryffondors aiment Snape. Il n'était rien, il n'était que répugnance. Les applaudissements devraient être des huées. Snape mérite qu'on lui jette la première bière au beurre de la soirée. Un sourire mesquin s'afficha sur son visage. Il ne fallait pas perdre confiance, il devait se conforter au plan de départ et l'arranger un peu face aux circonstances. Il attendrait juste le bon moment pour l'exécuter, c'est à dire au moment où ils seront tous un peu éméchés… Il suivit du regard sa proie, ses yeux reflétant une lueur prédatrice.

Severus frissonna, il avait cette étrange impression qu'une ombre malveillante l'observait. Mais face à la foule et aux nombres d'élèves qui vinrent lui donner l'accolade, il ne chercha pas la provenance du mal. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'il ferait l'objet de tant d'attention de la part des autres. Tant de gentillesse le mit très mal à l'aise, surtout qu'elle était infondée. Ce n'était pas lui qu'on admirait, mais «le couple ». Apparemment Lily et Severus symbolisaient l'alliance, le fait qu'une entente était possible, que finalement la haine pouvait cacher l'amour entre les deux maisons. Il n'aurait jamais dû accepter cette invitation, tout n'était qu'une vaste blague et il avait le sentiment de se compromettre dans cette mascarade. Mais Lily était aux anges rien qu'à l'idée d'y aller et puis elle voulait absolument qu'il sympathise avec ses amies et accessoirement sa maison.

Mais il avait beau discuter, il avait beau forcer sa mâchoire à s'agiter, il détestait les gens. Il fallait toujours sourire, être aimable, s'obliger à les trouver intéressant. Et alors que Lily lui présentait à sa quatrième amie, il se demandait encore ce qu'il faisait ici, et pourquoi il n'était pas un simple moldu perdu dans une grotte de neige au fin fond de la banquise.

Et il avait la désagréable impression que tout le monde s'amusait sauf lui. Des groupes s'étaient formés. Quelques-uns uns se déhanchaient au rythme de la musique. Un peu plus loin, des Gryffondores en jupes plutôt courtes sautaient sur le canapé tout en chantant des chansons à l'eau de rose, sous le regard appréciateur de quelques Serpentards. Dans un coin un peu plus reculé de la pièce, quelques gros mangeurs entouraient la table des mets avec une vive convoitise dont Petitgrow et sa bouche remplie de fromages. Alors que déjà quelques éméchés jouaient à cache-cache dans les placards, dans son majestueux fauteuil, Lucius Malfoy faisait « son marquis » : toute sa cour s'était réunie autour de lui pour écouter ses exploits ou tout simplement pour entendre le son de sa voix et se plonger émerveillé dans ses yeux gris...

Bref, Severus discutait toujours avec les amies de Lily et c'était aussi amusant qu'une partie d'échecs avec la pieuvre du lac. Il aurait tant aimé se volatiliser comme par magie dans un nuage de poussière, mais sa magie n'était pas assez puissante pour réaliser un tel souhait.

« Alors Lily, ça te dirait une partie d'action/vérité ? »

Sans le savoir Potter plongea Severus dans un autre Enfer : il y avait bien une chose que Severus haïssait par-dessus tout : c'était jouer en groupe.  
Bien entendu James prit bien soin de ne pas faire directement la proposition à Snape, sachant que passer par Evans serait beaucoup plus crédible et efficace. D'ailleurs, les yeux de la jeune fille se remplir d'étoiles face à cette proposition. Mais c'était peut-être plus le vin, que la perspective du jeu. Il emmena ses deux convives autour d'une table ronde, rapidement rejoint par Sirius, Narcissa et un Lucius rouspétant (il avait abandonné ses admirateurs).

Et comme Severus s'en été douté, la partie qui commençait sous une atmosphère tendue, dériva vite dans la convivialité, et tourna très rapidement à son désavantage.

« Alors Severus, pas capable de nous dire quand fut ton premier amour? »

Il y avait bien le jeune Ernie, son ancien voisin et ami d'enfance. Mais oh grand jamais il n'avouerait que c'était un chromosome Y qui avait dépucelé son coeur. Severus sourit méchamment à un James moqueur et un peu soûl.

« Voyons, Potter, ça a toujours été Lily. »

Et quelle joie s'était de voir Potter perdre son sourire et de voir ses joues s'empourprer de colère. Oh oui le Gryffondor l'aimait sa petite Lily, et Severus se ferait une joie de briser le cœur de Potty. Pour une fois qu'il le battait coté fille, il n'allait pas se priver.

« A toi Potter, action ou vérité ?

-Vérité.

-Alors dis-nous quel a été ton premier râteau amoureux »

« Un Serpentard orgueilleux et qui ne se lave jamais les cheveux » : il aurait pu répondre cela. Mais l'alcool n'ayant pas complètement détruit ses neurones, il répliqua :

« Personne, on ne refuse rien à un Potter. »

Après tout, ce n'est pas faux, il n'avait jamais rien demandé à Servilus, et aucune fille ne l'avait jeté, alors... alors il se demandait pourquoi il n'avait pas fait de proposition à Snape avant que cette idiote de Rouquine ne fasse son apparition... Ah oui, l'alcool lui avait fait oublier une chose capitale : Snape était son ennemi et un homme, ce qui réduisait fortement ses chances. D'ailleurs, il était ridicule de penser qu'il en avait une, même une minuscule, n'est-ce pas ?

« Bon comme personne n'a jamais choisi l'option, je dirais action. »

Chacun réussit jusqu'à maintenant à esquiver les pièges de l'autre en acceptant de dire la vérité ou un semblant de vérité. Lucius choisit de changer la donne en choisissant action. James et Sirius sourirent de concert et se jetèrent des œillades entendues, ce qui n'échappa pas à la Serpentarde.

« Eh bien, répondit Sirius, tu devras te forcer ainsi que Severus à boire une potion made in Gryffondor. »

Le sourire jaune, Lucius tenta de foudroyer et de réduire en os le chien. Mais contre tout attente, il accepta sous le regard outré de Severus.

« Pourquoi moi ?

-La potion est conçue pour être bue à deux… » Murmura mystérieusement James.

Son mensonge fit rire aux éclats Sirius. C'était le moment de réagir. Narcissa avait rapidement analysé la situation. Lily était hors jeu, d'ailleurs elle dormait sur l'épaule de Severus. James foudroyait Severus du regard, il était concentré sur autre chose. Il ne restait plus que Sirius, Severus et Lucius qui avaient pris les deux fioles. Elle fit un clin d'œil aux deux serpents.

Ceux-ci après quelques minutes burent le sourire aux lèvres.

Un pouf retentit, suivi d'un boum.

James, Narcissa et Sirius sourirent…

Lily était apparemment tombée par terre.

Quand la fumée se dissipa,

Seule Narcissa souriait.

« Mais c'est impossible, s'horrifia James.

- Oh qu'il est mignon ! » S'exclama Lily.

Leurs regards furent transpercés par la peur : Sirius et James avaient échoué, ils avaient...

« Miaouuuuu !!! »

...transformés leurs pires ennemis en chats !!!  
Comment avaient-ils fait ? C'était statistiquement impossible. À moins qu'ils ne savaient plus faire la différence entre un rat et un chat.

Seule Narcissa savait : elle avait utilisé un sort de confusion sur Sirius et James et intervertit les potions qui étaient dans les mains de Lucius et Severus par une potion de sa conception. Le résultat était magnifique. Narcissa faisait décidément honneur à sa maison.

« Eh bien, je crois que vous allez devoir adopter deux beaux chatons. Personnellement, je m'en lave les mains. »

Les deus Rouge et Or étaient perdus dans le monde de la confusion. Narcissa les laissa en pleine réflexion, sortit de table emportant avec elle une Lily légèrement déroutée par l'alcool, et qui ne se souviendra probablement pas le lendemain de ce qui venait juste de se passer.  
Quant aux fioles de potion de rat des deux idiots, Narcissa les avaient adroitement et discrètement faits léviter vers la table des victuailles. Elle les laissa là, en espérant qu'un gentil Gryffondor les boirait.  
Et ce fut effectivement le cas un peu plus tard dans la soirée. Quand presque tout le monde fut parti, et qu'il ne restait plus que les elfes pour tout nettoyer, la potion aux odeurs de fromage attira un Petitgrow à moitié réveillé qui la goutta puis engloutit les deux fioles. Il se sentit soudainement gonfler de l'intérieur, gonfler,...

Le lendemain lorsque Remus sortit de sa chambre de préfet, il vit dans la salle commune des Gryffondors et Serpentards un énorme rat géant.  
Remus eut la peur de sa vie.

......

« Miaou… »

Un chat noir aux yeux noirs et un chat blanc aux yeux gris... il fallait cependant se l'avouer : ils étaient adorables, ou tout au moins en apparence… Sirius et James avaient dû quand même courir dans toute la salle pour les attraper. Mais ce que James et son comparse ne soupçonnaient pas, c'est qu'ils avaient bu bien plus qu'une simple potion de transformation.  
Légèrement inquiets de leur avenir en tant que futurs papas chat, ils les emmenèrent dans leur dortoir, où ils essayèrent de leur concocter un petit nid douillet, loin de se douter que leurs anciens ennemis s'attacheraient rapidement à leurs maîtres.

----  
à suivre


	5. un mal latent

**RAR**

Pipasole : lol franchement je ne me lasse pas de tes reviews ! Mais tu sais un Potter sans plan foireux ce n'est plus un Potter ! C'est une marque de fabrique comme tu le dis si bien, et cela fait parti du caractère du personnage, on n'y peut rien . Bon si ça peut te faire plaisir Lily a eut très mal aux fesses, et dans ce chapitre j'espère te combler…Après tout elle n'avait qu'à ne pas sortir avec Severus, elle aurait eu moins d'ennuis si elle avait écouté sagement les hurlements de fureur des lecteurs xd. Narcissa espiègle, j'aurais plutôt pensé que ce serait Lily. Mais c'est vrai que notre Cissy s'amuse un peu, elle est un peu comme son cousin. Toujours à vouloir se jouer des autres. Sinon je me suis fixée à environs 3000 mots par chapitres. C'est ni trop long ni trop court je pense. Bon alors j'espère que nos aristocats ou plutôt nos aristo-serpentard te plairont. Mais tu devras un peu patienter…. A bientôt j'espère ! kiss kiss

--

Je rappellerais juste que je n'ai pas lu le tome 7 (j'attends la version poche, oui je sais je suis radine), donc c'est tout à fait normal que je sois très éloignée de JKR. De plus j'ai pensé à cette histoire il y a déjà quelques temps. Voyez cela comme une réécriture du passé de nos amis. Sur ce bonne lecture!

Chapitre 5 : Un mal latent

**Ta place est entre mes griffes**

**Si tu joues à chat,**

**Alors tu risques **

**De t'en mordre les pattes. **

Légèrement inquiète, elle observa l'eau de la rivière qui coulait assez rapidement et dont le sens était imperceptible à l'œil humain. Il était impossible de savoir si l'eau allait d'Ouest en Est, ou du Nord au Sud, comme si une force invisible s'amusait à jouer avec le courant pour le faire dévier sans arrêt. Tout ce que Lily put remarquer du haut de son petit pont, c'était que l'eau était trouble, d'un vert sombre presque brun. Elle plissa les yeux essayant de distinguer quelque chose dans la mélasse. Mais elle ne vit rien qui pouvait atténuer ses craintes. Elle avait la désagréable impression d'avoir laissé tomber quelque chose dedans, quelque chose de précieux... mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être aussi cher à Lily, pour qu'elle ait aussi peur de le perdre et de ne jamais le retrouver ? Elle se pencha encore, toujours plus, si bien qu'elle sentit quelques gouttes d'eau sur sa joue que le vent quelque peu violent lui projetait. Elle entendit soudain le cri de quelqu'un, quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait, qui lui était proche mais dont elle ne pouvait dire le nom. Elle tendit la main, toujours plus loin. Peut-être que quelqu'un était entrain de se noyer… Mais alors qu'elle se rapprochait encore plus, elle eut l'impression de tomber, de tomber dans le noir, dans le vide.

Un vertige la prit et elle se réveilla.

Un mal de tête virulent lui arracha un cri plaintif, alors qu'elle essayait de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses idées, se demandant alors où elle se trouvait.

Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, elle était dans les toilettes des filles. Elle eut la confirmation quand un rire aigu et fantomatique renforça son mal de tête.

« Hi hi, alors tu te réveilles enfin ! C'est paaas beau de boire autant... Heureusement que les toilettes sont là... Hi hi hi...

- Qu'est-ce que je fais... ici ? réussit à articuler Lily

- Eh bien... Mmmh... ton amie blonde t'a amené ici pour que tu puisses dégurgiter quelque chose dans les toilettes.

- Quoi ?

- Il ne faut pas boire autant si on ne supporte pas l'alcool... Hihihi »

La jeune rouquine se rappela alors qu'elle était allée à une soirée... oui une soirée en l'honneur de Severus et d'elle... Eh puis... ils ont discuté avec ses amies, ensuite ils ont joué avec Potter et compagnie... Après tout devenait flou dans sa tête.

« Je ne me souviens pas de ce qui s'est passé, surtout après la soirée, ni comment je suis arrivée ici...

- Tsss, ce n'est pas moi qui te le dirais... Personne n'invite la pauvre Mimi à des soirées...

- Eum... Si...

- Ah oui ? Je ne me souviens pas avoir reçu d'invitation pourtant.

- Ils ont peut-être oublié...

- Oh oui, c'est si facile d'oublier Mimi. Elle est TELLEMENT peu visible ! Mais que ferait-on d'une Mimi lors d'une soirée ? Hein ? Elle ne peut pas danser, ni même s'empiffrer.

- Peut-être que...

- On préfère se moquer de Mimi, la laisser en retrait... Et dans les soirées on préfère S'AMUSER A LUI JETER DES BIERES AU BEURRE POUR VOIR SI CA LA RENDRAIT SAOUL ? AHHHHHHHH »

Un cri de fureur s'éleva avant que le fantôme ne replongea dans les toilettes et aspergea Lily de son contenu. Celle-ci se demandait si ce n'était pas en réalité la continuation de son cauchemar, mais l'odeur nauséabonde qui s'échappa de ses vêtements lui rappela que non. Elle était revenue dans le monde cruel de Poudlard. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de parler à Mimi Geignarde ? Elle devait être vraiment désorientée.

Tremblante de froid et mouillée, elle marcha rapidement à travers le couloir pour rejoindre la tour des Griffons. Après avoir passé le portrait qui la regarda suspicieusement tout en se pinçant le nez, comme si elle était face à un véritable déchet, elle se précipita dans son dortoir encore ensommeillé par le matin naissant. Alors qu'elle se jeta sous la douche, elle recherchait toujours ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver pour qu'elle ne se trouve pas en ce moment dans un lit bien chaud entre les bras de son Severus...

« Une amie blonde » avait dit le fantôme... Lily ferma les yeux alors que l'eau chaude ruisselait sur elle. Elle ne connaissait qu'une chevelure blonde féminine qui était à la soirée d'hier, et près d'elle : Narcissa Black. Elle était sûrement la clé de toutes ses questions.

Mais Lily était loin de se douter que le réveil de Narcissa fut aussi dur que le sien. Alors qu'elle pensait avoir tout vu, avoir tout entendu, et avoir tout supporté, Narcissa commençait à se demander si elle n'était pas victime d'une malchance prolongée depuis hier soir. Elle récapitula cette fin de soirée plus que désagréable.

**flash-back**

En sortant de la salle commune des préfets Rouge et Vert, elle fut contrainte d'abord de ramener une Gryffondore complément saoul à son dortoir. Mais après une chanson que Narcissa trouva ridicule (apparemment il y avait trop de gens qui l'aimait ou quelque chose dans ce goût là), la rouquine fut prise de nausées dans le couloir. La seule solution pour la guérir était de mettre la tête de Lily dans les cuvettes des toilettes, ce que Narcissa fit avec plaisir, un sourire sadique s'affichant fièrement sur son visage.

Puis après quelques bruits disgracieux de la part de la Gryffondore, la Serpentarde poussa la jeune fille plutôt pale vers le lavabo lui imposant de se laver les dents, au cas où elle se remettrait à chanter. Son haleine ne dégagerait pas ainsi une odeur putride. Quelle idée avait-elle eu de vouloir la raccompagner à la tour des Griffons ! Ah oui ! Il fallait empêcher que Lily ne s'empare des petits chatons et ne s'occupe d'eux. Cette charmante situation était réservée à Sirius et James. C'est que la Gryffondore était plutôt tenace. Elle aurait pu faire capoter son plan jusque-là finement ficelé.

Mais alors que Narcissa croyait que le petit entracte de Lily aux toilettes allait se terminer, celle-ci se mit à pleurer. Narcissa fut prise de panique : elle ne savait jamais quoi faire quand quelqu'un était en pleure.

« Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

- Personne ne m'aaaaiiime. »

Narcissa était horrifiée, non pas parce qu'elle avait des remords d'avoir mis le petit ami de Lily dans les bras de Potter, mais parce qu'elle avait peur de la suite.

« Mais si. »

Ce fut la seule remarque aimable que put sortir Narcissa, elle se demandait parfois si elle avait un coeur. Mais le pire arriva.

« Tu crois, dit Lily les yeux remplis de larmes.

- Mais oui.

- C'est... C'est gentil, tu sais. »

Et Narcissa se sentit enlacer fortement par la rouquine qui renifla bruyamment. Elle supplia intérieurement que quelqu'un vienne la sauver, mais rien à faire, Salazard se moquait bien de sa situation. Comme elle se le disait précédemment, la Gryffondore était tenace, voire même collante. Et pour couronner le tout, elle s'endormit sur son épaule, en chuchotant un «mmmh... Tu sens bon ».

Narcissa ne savait pas vraiment si la rouquine se souviendrait demain de cette horrible situation, mais une chose était sûre : si elle s'en souvenait, elle serait sûrement autant mortifiée qu'elle-même à cet instant.

Tout en délicatesse, Narcissa déposa la pauvre fille sur le carrelage. Celle-ci se mit en boule, dormant toujours paisiblement le sourire aux lèvres. La Serpentarde était épuisée et Lily était trop lourde pour la porter jusqu'à la tour des infâmes lions : c'était là, la seule excuse qu'elle trouva pour l'abandonner dans les tristes toilettes.

Narcissa confirma son hypothèse : elle n'avait pas de coeur ou plutôt elle n'était pas très courageuse. D'une démarche autoritaire, elle repartit directement vers les cachots infestés de Serpents. Mais alors qu'elle entra dans la salle commune des Serpentards, la malédiction qui pesait sur elle continua. Elle fut violemment projetée à l'autre bout de la pièce. Se levant difficilement, tanguant légèrement, elle remarqua que des baguettes la tenaient en joue, dont celles de Crabbe et Goyle. Elle lâcha sa baguette, seule face à trois Serpentards à l'air malveillant.

« Alors c'est à cette heure-ci que tu rentres ?

- Regulus...

- Je vois que par rapport à tes camarades, tu n'as pas beaucoup bu.

- Tu n'es pas couché à cette heure-ci ? Tu sais que les enfants n'ont pas le droit de rester éveillés trop tard.

- Tais-toi ! »

Le sourire mesquin de son petit cousin s'évanouit pour laisser place à un rictus méprisant.

« J'ai appris qu'il y avait une fête, organisé par les Blacks.

- Oh ! On ne te l'a pas dit ? C'est un peu tard, pour le faire remarquer... Tu as toujours était un peu lent, cousin... »

De là où elle était, elle pouvait avec plaisir apercevoir la rage se déformer sur les traits si fins de Regulus.

« Oh, je le savais. J'ai même déconseillé à tous les Serpentards de s'y rendre. Mais apparemment certains n'ont pas écouté. Et je les ai attendus chacun pour retenir le nom de ceux qui trahissent leur maison. J'aimerais juste savoir pourquoi tu as organisé ça. C'est pas dans ton habitude, _Cissa. _Tu complotes contre les Griffons c'est ça ? Ou bien... es-tu réellement une traîtresse ?

- C'est étonnant que tu ne m'aies pas demandé ça avant. Tu n'as pas dû être prévenu de cette soirée avant très tard dans la soirée... Personne ne t'a rien dit comme c'est curieux... Peut-être es-tu trop jeune...

- Je ne suis pas jeune !

- Il n'y avait que les sixièmes et quelques septièmes années qui ont pu y assister.

- Je ne suis PAS jeune !

- Tu comprends ce n'est pas pour les enfants.

- TAIS-TOIS ! » Hurla-t-il.

Il empoigna la gorge de Narcissa, les yeux lui lançant des éclairs.

« C'est toujours la même chose, hein cousine, tu ne m'as jamais accepté parmi vous. »

Il était déjà adoré par ses parents, de ceux des Malfoy comme des Black, et de la plupart des autres grands sorciers de sang-pur. C'était déjà de trop pour Narcissa. On accordait trop d'importance à ce garçon qui obéissait comme un chien aux directives de ses parents.

« T'es pas déjà assez gâté comme ça Reg ? Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents. Faut que tout le monde se mette à genou devant toi, c'est ça ?

-Tu vas arrêter ça, tout de suite ! Tu vas me dire maintenant pourquoi tu as organisé cette stupide soirée.

- Jamais ! » Cracha-t-elle.

Elle le détestait, il voulait toujours se mettre en avant alors qu'il n'était rien. Il s'approcha dangereusement et de plus en plus d'elle jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres frôle sa peau, son oreille. Il était si proche, qu'elle se prit de nausée.

« Tu as toujours préféré Sirius, hein ? Murmura-t-il. Toi et Malfoy... Pourquoi ? C'est moi le meilleur, c'est moi qui fut présenté _au mage_ le premier.

- De quoi tu parles, grinça-t-elle dans un souffle à peine perceptible tant les mains de son cousin enserraient sa gorge.

- De _Lui._

- Qui ?

- Tiens donc Lucius ne t'en a pas parlé ?

- T'es... T'es fou.

_- Lui, _Narcissa, il a un pouvoir tel que même Dumbledore en tremblerait. Je suis l'un des premiers élèves ainsi que quelques autres à s'être allié à _Lui_. Notre famille a plus confiance en moi et en Bellatrix qu'en toi apparemment... Remarque, tu sais que ton cher Lucius ne s'est pas encore décidé.

- Je ne comprends pas...

- C'est l'avantage d'être fils unique. Il devra choisir, tu sais, et bientôt toi aussi... »

Il caressa doucement ses cheveux avant de soudainement lui donner un coup de poing dans le ventre et de la relâcher. Elle se crispa sous la douleur en tombant genoux au sol.

« Tu devrais faire attention _Cissa_, je ne pense pas qu'_Il _soit très heureux d'apprendre qu'une soirée de réconciliation a été organisée avec les Gryffondors. Les Rouges et Or sont sous la coupe du vieux fou de Dumbledore, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Tu auras remarqué que tous les Serpentards ne sont pas venus et n'ont pas répondu à ton invitation. Ils ont même été dégouttés à l'idée de le faire. Fais attention à tes fesses. Il se peut que des accidents malencontreux surviennent sans prévenir.

- Tes... Tes menaces me vont droit au coeur.

- Au plaisir de te détester, cousine. »

Le visage de Narcissa se figea dans la haine quand elle observa son cousin le sourire aux lèvres repartir avec les deux gorilles. Elle n'avait pas besoin de ses remarques pour constater, elle aussi, que la maison Serpentard changeait vers le mal. Des petits groupes fébriles s'entraînant à des sorts sentant la magie noire, ou chuchotant de mauvais coups dans les coins isolés du château. Cela aurait pu paraître normal pour une maison réputée pour ses complots maléfiques mais il régnait une ambiance que Narcissa jugeait malsaine. Et les accidents entre Serpents et Griffons se multipliaient pour atteindre un cotât si explosif, qu'une cohabitation entre les deux blasons serait jugée comme suicidaire. Avec cette soirée d'entente, c'était non seulement l'occasion idéale de rapprocher les deux maisons, mais aussi sceller une alliance définitive si Sirius se mettait avec Lucius, et Severus avec James. Peut-être réussirait-elle à supprimer un mal latent, plus perceptible cette année et qui rode dans les couloirs du château de Poudlard.

Alors qu'elle remontait dans sa chambre, elle se figea. Lucius lui avait caché quelque chose. Qui pouvait bien être le mage dont son cousin parlait ? Personne ne lui avait rien dit, ni son meilleur ami (et accessoirement petit-ami), ni sa famille. Apparemment sa soeur était au courant, elle. L'aurait-on tester pendant les vacances sans qu'elle ne le sache pour savoir si elle était digne de confiance ? C'était bien possible connaissant ses parents. Elle aurait donc échoué. Mais alors Lucius... C'est vrai qu'elle l'avait trouvé instable ces temps-ci. Et elle savait aussi qu'il était capable de cacher un secret pendant un temps indéterminé, tout en se comportant comme si tout allait bien... N'avait-il pas assez confiance en elle ou voulait-il la préserver de quelque chose ? Peut-être que Regulus bluffait... mais il n'était pas assez intelligent pour ce genre de prouesse.

Elle n'aurait certainement pas la réponse à ses questions pendant un moment, vu qu'elle avait transformé en chat la seule personne qui pouvait la renseigner, c'est-à-dire Lucius.

Et c'est avec toutes ces questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête que Narcissa passa réellement une mauvaise nuit, remplie de cauchemars plus angoissants les uns que les autres.

**Fin du flash-back**

Elle aurait préféré que le mot «réveil » n'existe pas dans son vocabulaire, mais hélas Salazard voulait la faire souffrir jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque. Et c'est d'un geste violent qu'elle tua son réveil, et d'un pas traînant qu'elle se dirigea vers les douches communes, ignorant comme à son habitude ses camarades de dortoir. Elle pensait sur le chemin menant vers la Grande salle être tranquille lors de son futur petit-déjeuner. Mais c'était sans compter la répugnante et trop collante couleur rouge et or. Une touffe de cheveu roux se jeta en effet sur elle avant qu'elle ait pu franchir les portes de la Grande salle.

« Narcissa !

- Ce sera Black pour toi, Evans.

- Eum... Black... écoute hier. Je voulais te remercier.

- Pourquoi ?

- Eum... ce n'est pas toi qui...

- Je n'ai rien fait Evans, maintenant si tu permets... »

Mais Lily bloqua le passage, la regardant de ses yeux émeraude, presque suppliants.

« Tu sais... Je me disais, on pourrait être amies.

- Quoi ?

- Après tout, toi aussi, tu es pour la réconciliation, non ? »

Narcissa grimaça, mais pourquoi était-elle aussi malchanceuse ? Peut-être que Salazard estimait qu'elle ne faisait pas assez de mal autour d'elle et qu'ainsi elle devait en payer les conséquences. Narcissa se détesta elle-même dès lors.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'avoir d'amie du coté des lions. »

Pourquoi Evans souriait-elle ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait bien pu dire de si drôle ? Evans était stupide ou quoi ?

« Severus disait la même chose. Mais tu vois tout peut s'arranger...

- Ce n'est pas un problème pour moi. J'ai quelques amis et ça me suffit.

- Mais... »

Narcissa l'esquiva laissant encore une fois la pauvre petite Gryffondore derrière elle. Ses yeux bleus se tintaient d'une lueur de tristesse. Mais elle ne devait pas se laisser aller. Il n'était pas question qu'elle ait de remords sur cette prétendue amitié si futilement et innocemment offerte... n'est ce pas ?

Alors qu'elle s'assit à sa table, elle constata que l'ambiance n'était pas au beau fixe, comme si un vent de malaise s'était levé sur la table des Verts à son arrivée. Elle fronça les sourcils. Un peu plus loin Regulus lui souriait méchamment. Elle n'aimait pas cette situation, car elle ne connaissait qu'une partie du problème, il lui manquait quelque chose pour connaître les origines du trouble qui régnait au sein de sa maison... Ce maudit mage, qui pouvait-il être ? Elle jeta un coup d'œil du coté de la table des Griffons, et elle se rassura quand elle vit les deux idiots à la tête cadavérique s'asseoir à leur place respective. Elle était consciente de tout miser sur eux, persuadée que deux amours entre leurs deux maisons, et surtout concernant deux grands chefs charismatiques (Lucius et James) pouvaient bouleverser bien des choses, bien des alliances. Et surtout réduire à néant le sourire qu'affichait son détestable cousin.

-----------------

à suivre

-----------------

Oui je sais, je suis cruelle de couper ici. Vous vous demandez pourquoi ils ont une tête cadavérique…. Je suis sure que vous devinez, sinon il faudra attendre les prochains chapitres ! Pauvre Lily, elle n'a vraiment pas de chance. J'ai l'impression que le malheur s'acharne sur elle, comme c'est curieux...Ainsi que sur notre pauvre Narcissa.

Sinon un petit rappel en conclu de chapitre: Sirius, James, Lily et Severus sont en sixième année, Regulus en cinquième année. Il y a juste l'age de Narcissa et Lucius que j'ai un peu rajeuni par rapport au livre, ils sont donc en septième année. Voilà!

à bientot j'espère kiss kiss


	6. des papas chats protecteurs

Bonne vacances tous le monde (si vous en avez), et je suis désolée pour le petit retard de cette fiction. Mais je pense que vous allez vous régaler de cette suite. Pour les gourmants qui attendent les lemons, car il y en aura...il faut s'armer de patience... le gateau se prépare ah ah ah! Sur ce bonne lecture!

**RAR :**

Zelda-sama : Lol tu es le seul à avoir réagit aux chapitres réunissants nos héroïnes. Mais j'ai décidé d'abandonner Sirius et tout ça et de ne parler que d'elles… Nan je rigole ! Lol ça me permettait de rétablir un peu la situation, l'ambiance général surtout coté Serpy, après la transformation de nos deux Serpentards. Voilà j'espère que tu seras moins déçu par ce chapitre ! à bientôt kiss kiss

Chapitre 6 : des papas chats protecteurs

**Sans ton souffle sur ma nuque,**

**Je n'arrive plus à respirer.**

**Mais je préfère m'étouffer,**

**Et rester à tes cotés. **

Aucun événement inhabituel ne venait perturber le doux mois d'hivers qui venait frapper à la porte du château de Poudlard pour s'emparer de sa surface et du paysage environnant. Les flocons de neige tombaient lentement enrobant la nature d'un doux manteau de couleur blanche. Bien que cette matinée s'annonçait bien fraîche, les élèves de chaque maison commençaient à s'agiter devant leur bol de café ou de chocolat chaud se préoccupant de leurs petits tracas journaliers sans se soucier de ce qui se passait à l'extérieur.

Personne n'avait encore remarqué l'absence de deux Serpentards à la table des Verts et Argent. Aucune disparition, aucun kidnapping ne fut à l'ordre du jour. Les fans de Lucius, se remettant de leur soirée d'hier (gueule de bois), et s'abstenant de prendre leur petit-déjeuner, ne purent donner l'alerte. Seule Lily aurait pu se manifester et provoquer la panique chez les Serpentards, mais elle était bien trop préoccupée à réfléchir sur le nuage blanc qui trônait dans sa tête et qui lui cachait encore ce qui s'était passé durant la soirée d'hier.

Seuls deux jeunes lions pensèrent obstinément à Lucius et Severus. Mais cette situation n'était pas inhabituelle, elle était plutôt de monnaie courante. Le narrateur s'arrêtera donc aux sourcils froncés de leurs amis communs Remus :

« Vous voulez savoir si j'ai des chats ? Pourquoi ? »

James qui était un véritable livre ouvert concernant ses sentiments commença à s'agiter nerveusement sur sa chaise. Il ne pouvait rien lui dire, enfin pas tout de suite. Mais il était d'un autre coté tellement désespéré.

« Après le petit déjeuner, suis-nous, on a quelque chose à te montrer...

- Sirius ? »

James s'écria, ils allaient se faire déchiqueter en millier de petits morceaux si Remus apprenait la réalité. Lui qui était si heureux de cette histoire de réconciliation ! Sirius le prit en aparté.

« Quoi ! On a besoin d'aide de toute façon. Et on a une heure de libre avant le début des cours. Oh, arrête ! Me regarde pas comme ça James.

- Tu aurais pu me demander mon avis avant, non ?

- Je veux que ça cesse... T'as vu l'état de mes vêtements ! On ne sait pas s'en occuper correctement, il nous faut de l'aide. Il n'est pas question qu'il joue encore une fois avec ma cravate et la mette en petits bouts. En plus, quand j'ai voulu la reconstituer avec ma baguette, il me manquait un morceau. Ce sale serpent déguisé en candide chat ! Il a dû planquer l'écusson de Gryffondor quelque part, dans un lieu introuvable à l'entendement humain. »

Les oreilles de Remus sifflèrent bruyamment alors que ses sourcils se froncèrent d'avantage, il devait s'attendre au pire avec ses amis, surtout quand ils lui demandaient de l'aide et qu'ils commençaient à chuchoter à voix basses derrière son dos. D'autant plus que son coté loup lui recommanda la méfiance, car en effet une drôle d'odeur émanait de ses deux amis... une odeur inhabituelle...

Mais sans trop rechigner, car trop curieux, Remus les suivit. Heureusement pour ses amis, il n'avait jamais été du genre à hurler à plein poumon sur eux quand ils faisaient des bêtises. De toute façon, il n'avait pas de cordes vocales assez fortes pour supporter la quantité de bêtises qu'ils pouvaient réaliser. _(ndb :Et pourtant, un loup-garou… )_

Un son indistinct franchit ainsi ses lèvres quand il se retrouva devant une chambre saccagée, rideaux à moitié déchirés, chaises et livres se côtoyant sur le sol,... Il remarqua à sa gauche une boule de poils blanche, en train de jouer avec un rideau du lit à balkin de Sirius, et au milieu sur l'étagère d'une armoire, un chat noir semblait dormir profondément sur des vêtements, dont plusieurs d'ailleurs étaient tombés négligemment sur le sol.

James poussa un cri :

« Nooooonnnn, mon devoir ! »

Il se précipita sur son bureau... enfin si on pouvait parler d'un bureau. Un dépotoir affirmerait Remus. Le plus frappant était qu'un pot d'encre était tombé sur la table, arrosant d'une couleur sombre les parchemins contenants apparemment le devoir de James.

« Je suis sûr qu'ils l'ont fait exprès. » Siffla Sirius qui tentait d'attraper le chat blanc qui s'était réfugié sous son lit.

Une odeur désagréable d'urine animale s'en dégagea, mais Remus ne tenta de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Elle était déjà bien profonde selon ses estimations.

« Mais d'où viennent ces chats ? Demanda-t-il innocemment.

- Oh... Eum on les a trouvés. »

Remus se renfrogna, il mentait, il en était certain. L'odeur étrange qu'il avait sentie sur ses amis était bien celle des animaux... Son loup ne l'avait donc pas trompé et pourtant l'odeur n'avait rien d'animal.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? Pourquoi avoir emmené ses chats ? Vous en avez déjà eu au moins ? »

James et Sirius se regardèrent un peu perdu.

« Euh… ma grand-mère avait tout un tas de chats... Mais je ne les ai jamais aimés. Apparemment, ils mangeaient de vraies souris, confia Sirius.

- Moi, ma tante avait des portraits de chats qui miaulaient sans arrêt... Mais je me suis toujours méfié d'eux. Ils étaient dans des cadres rose bonbon. » Assura James sur le ton de la confidence. _(ndb : Aaaaaaahhh, Ombrage est la grande tante de Harry… Eurk, le pauvre ! )_

Remus soupira, ils étaient incorrigibles. Il s'approcha du chat noir qui réveillé de son lourd sommeil dans l'armoire se mit sur la défensive. Doucement, Remus le rassura par des caresses, que le chat semblait petit à petit réellement apprécier. James souffla.

« Ouaa... Tu sais bien t'y prendre.

- Attends, je vais essayer de t'attraper Lucius, lâcha Sirius.

- Lucius ? »

Le silence se fit... On entendit plus qu'un ronronnement, puis deux, puis trois, puis une pluie de ronronnements jusqu'à ce que Remus se rendit compte que ce n'était pas un vrai chat noir qui ronronnait, mais...

« Snape ?

- Je t'en prie, Remus. Ne te fâche pas. » Murmura James légèrement inquiet.

Remus dut s'asseoir, pris d'un léger tournis. La journée commençait très mal.

« Comment c'est arrivé ?

- On a voulu leur faire tester une potion... Et ils se sont transformés ainsi, c'était juste un jeu, un défi. On avait aucune mauvaise intention envers eux, je te le jure.

- Tu sais, Sirius, que quand tu jures et que tu mens en même temps, ton nez s'allonge. »

Sirius apeuré toucha vivement son nez, avant de siffler « merde ». James se mit une claque sur le front :

« Tu viens de nous trahir crétin !

- Ouais, je sais, j'avais remarqué.

- Taisez-vous »

L'ordre était murmuré de façon calme, posé, visiblement Remus faisait appel à tous ses shacras encore disponibles pour ne pas s'énerver.

« D'abord, est-ce que vous les avez nourris ? »

Deux mouvements de tête négatifs 

« Il faudra leur apporter un peu de lait et de la nourriture pour chat, ainsi que deux litières. Le plus simple serait de demander de l'aide aux elfes. Le problème est qu'ils ne nourrissent que les animaux déclarés, il faut donc aller les prévenir et les inscrire dans le registre. »

Il avait sorti toutes ces recommandations en un seul souffle, avant de les fusiller à nouveau du regard.

« Combien de temps va durer le charme ? Comment s'appelle cette potion ?

- Eum... Tiens c'est... eum... voilà le manuel, c'est là où on l'a trouvé... »

Remus prit le manuel vivement et lut rapidement la page, ses mains tremblantes reflétant sa nervosité.

« Il y a marqué que cela ne devait durer que quelques heures...

- On l'a peut-être un peu ratée, proposa James tout en regardant fixement le chat noir, évitant ainsi le regard furieux de Remus.

- Eh bien, vous allez devoir demander l'aide de Madame Pomfresh pour trouver le contre-sort, et Dumbledore pour lui expliquer pourquoi deux de ses élèves ont mystérieusement disparu... »

Sur ce, Remus à bout de nerf claqua vivement le livre et se dirigea d'un pas précipiter vers l'extérieur du dortoir.

Sirius et James se regardèrent déconcertés.

« Tu crois qu'il est allé dans sa chambre pour la détruire et crier tout un tas d'insanités sur nous ?

- Je crois qu'il est sûrement allé dans la salle sur demande pour se défouler sur des effigies, nous représentant. Tu sais que dernièrement les poupées vaudous reviennent à la mode.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, James ?

- Eh bien, Sirius, on va tenter de suivre ses ordres... Et pour Dumbledore on avisera. »

Sirius hocha la tête peu convaincu. Parler à Dumbledore signifiait qu'ils allaient devoir sûrement rendre les deux chats pour qu'on leur inflige le contre sort. Hors, il était trop tôt pour leur redonner forme humaine... Ils ne savaient pas trop pourquoi, mais malgré le tempérament de bêtes sauvages des deux chats, ils voulaient tous les deux les garder auprès d'eux. Peut-être s'étaient ils déjà attachés aux deux mini teignes et à leurs magnifiques yeux à vous faire fondrele coeur, d'autant plus que c'était aussi une présence très chaude pour les nuits d'hivers qui s'annonçaient. Non décidément, les deux papas chats les avaient déjà adoptés en une soirée et sans s'en rendre compte les surprotégeaient déjà.

**Une dizaine d'heures plus tard: quartier général de l'homme qui parlait à l'oreille des bonbons :**

Plus les minutes passaient, plus ils avaient l'impression que le chapeau de leur directrice se consumait petit à petit, tandis que l'on entendait des susotements peu discrets provenant de la bouche de leur directeur. Le bonbon au citron avait des effets calmants et thérapeutiques d'après les psychomages. James et Sirius en étaient eux aussi persuadés.

Le professeur Slughorn s'écria tout sourire :

« Ah... ça... C'est vraiment dommage que vous ne soyez pas à Serpentard ! »

Comme pour confirmer ses dires le chat noir miaula, James resserra sa prise sur lui pour que son professeur de potion ne s'empare pas de son adorable petit chat.

« Mais c'est vraiment très curieux qu'aucun contre-sort ne marche sur eux. Je pense que cette potion que vous avez faite a été combinée à une autre. Qu'en pensez-vous Madame Pomfresh ?

- Sûrement professeur. Cela peut seul justifier pourquoi ils n'ont pas encore repris forme humaine. Vous pensez à..

- De la magie noire peut-être. »

C'était le mot tabou (mais préféré du professeur Slughorn), celui qui déclenchait automatiquement la colère de MacGonagall.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris bon sang Potter ? Je vous avais pourtant assez prévenus et à plusieurs reprises d'arrêter de vous en prendre à cet élève. Vous avez dépassé les limites ! Je serais obliger cette fois de prévenir vos parents et...

- Professeur… voyons calmez-vous, minauda le directeur de Serpentard. Ce ne sont que des enfants.

- Vous... Je... Je fais ce que je veux avec mes élèves... Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ont réussi une potion inconnue et peut-être de magie noire que vous devez prendre leur défense !

- S'il vous plaît arrêtez, souffla Dumbledore. Le professeur Slughorn a raison. Cela ne sert à rien de s'emporter, surtout que je suis persuadé que ces deux jeunes gens seront d'accord avec nous pour bien prendre soin de ces deux chats, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hochements de têtes.

« Voyez vous-même !

- C'est trop facile, siffla Macgonagall ! Je vous préviens, vous serez interdit de Quidditch tant que ces deux jeunes hommes n'auront pas repris forme humaine !

- Mais, s'esclaffa James. Le match avec les Serdaigles et dans deux semaines et...

- Suffit !

- Mais...

- Pas de mais, Potter ! Vous êtes assez grand pour assumer votre irresponsabilité et vos idioties ! »

Pendant l'échange Dumbledore les observait de son œil perçant et pétillant. Il remarqua deux choses : protection et affection émanaient des deux papas chats envers leurs petits rejetons qui s'endormaient sur leurs genoux (malgré les hurlements hystériques de la directrice des lions). Son sourire toujours malicieux s'accentua face à cette merveilleuse occasion de rapprocher Serpentard et Gryffondor, il déclara :

« Je pense que cette punition est suffisante. Monsieur Slughorn?

- Rien à en redire...

- Bien. Il serait préférable que vous ayez chacun une chambre pour éviter que les deux animaux ne fassent trop de bêtises ensemble et dérangent votre camarade de dortoir, Monsieur Petitgrow. Je pense donc que vous, Monsieur Black, vous pourriez prendre vos quartiers dans la chambre de Monsieur Malfoy. Et pour vous, Monsieur Potter, je réaménagerai une troisième chambre dans la salle commune des Serpentards et des Gryffondors. Bien j'espère que vous vous en occuperez bien. Monsieur Slughorn et Madame Pomfresh se chargeront de trouver l'antidote. Tachez de venir les voir fréquemment avec les deux chats. »

James et Sirius se sentirent soudainement soulagés.

« Ah j'oubliais. Je ferais passer nos deux amis comme étant en quarantaine pour éviter que les bruits se répandent. Mais si cela dure trop longtemps, je serais dans l'obligation de prévenir leurs parents... »

Les deux lions échangèrent un regard craintif : tout n'allait peut-être pas être aussi simple finalement. D'autant plus que leur directrice leur lança un regard noir qui signifiait : un pas de plus vers les bêtises, et je brûlerais vos balais pour le bien de l'humanité. Ils soupirèrent en regagnant d'un pas lent leur salle commune Rouge et Verte, et leurs futures chambres en compagnie de leurs deux compagnons préférés.

**Trois jours plus tard : quartiers généraux des chats et chiens, quelques heures avant explosion de la situation :**

Une sueur froide se suspendit sur le front de Sirius. Son sourire signifiait clairement qu'elle avait presque vaincu :

« Alors je peux le voir ? » S'enquit Narcissa.

Mais pourquoi il avait une famille aussi nombreuse et collante ? Elle n'aurait pas pu changer de nom et se marier avec le premier venu... Enfin n'importe quel idiot sauf Malfoy bien sûr...

« Je ne sais pas où il est.

- Voyons, Sirius tu viens de sortir de sa chambre...

- Il me l'a prêté.

- Ecoute, je sais que toi et Potter avaient pris les deux chats... alors montre le moi!

- Tu dois confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre. »

Elle soupira nerveusement. Elle connaissait le mot de passe de leur salle commune, mais pas celui de la chambre de Lucius, apparemment il fut changé par son cousin. Elle voulait absolument savoir comment il allait et comment il était physiquement parlant.

« Très bien... Mais comme tu es toujours un peu lent de la caboche mon brave toutou. Je vais quand même te donner un conseil.

- Dis toujours, grogna Sirius.

- Quand tu embrasses une grenouille, tu es sûr à 100 de la transformer en prince charmant. Essaye avec un chat pour voir si ça marche aussi.

- T'es vraiment ridicule, allez va-t'en !

- Très bien, très bien. N'oublie mon conseil.

- C'est ça, compte là dessus. »

Soulagé de voir ses cheveux blonds disparaître derrière la porte, Sirius s'asseya sans ménagement à coté de Remus sur le canapé.

Mais...

Non, il n'avait pas rêvé ! Par Merlin, son Moony ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça !

« Moony rassure-moi, t'étais pas en train de reluquer à l'instant la jupe de ma cousine par hasard ? »

Remus qui fixait intensément la porte finit par rougir violemment.

« Mais non qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher ! » _(ndb : Bien sûr que non ! C'était ce qu'il y avait sous la jupe qu'il zieutait ! )_

Pas rassurer le moins du monde par cette réponse, Sirius bouda et il se promit tout en regagnant sa chambre de présenter quelqu'un à Remus. Avant qu'il ne fasse de mauvais choix ou ne commette des erreurs stupides. Il frissonna, comment peut-on etre attiré, même un tout petit peu par sa cousine ? Elle a toujours été asexuée pour lui.

Arrivée dans sa chambre, il s'effondra sur son lit... Il continua à grogner dans sa pseudo barbe du week-end : Narcissa n'était pas la seule à fouiner un peu trop autour de cette affaire... Lily aussi semblait se poser des questions.

« Grr...elles ne peuvent pas les oublier un peu ! »

Après tout c'est vrai : ce n'est pas comme s'ils étaient indispensables.

Lentement Sirius se défit de ses habits pour mettre son pyjama fait de vif et d'or. Fermant la lumière, il s'enroula dans les couvertures bien chaudes essayant d'oublier toute l'agitation qui régnait autour de lui ces derniers temps. Une vraie vie de chien aboya-t-il à l'intérieur de lui-même.

Mais lorsqu'il sentit le lit s'affaisser, un sourire indéchiffrable s'empara de ses lèvres. Sa boule de poils venait lui procurer un peu plus de chaleur en se mettant sur son torse, tout en ronronnant joyeusement de sa position dominante et stratégique. Sirius le caressa doucement, contentant ainsi son pacha. Dans la pénombre, il pouvait sentir ses yeux gris posés sur lui. La seule différence avec les yeux du Lucius d'avant, c'est qu'ils n'étaient plus humains, plus aussi profonds et pétillants qu'avant. Il en était presque nostalgique...

Et puis... et si c'était vrai ? Et si ce que sa cousine avait dit était possible ? Doucement il approcha ses lèvres du museau de l'animal... Mais... Rien ne se produit... Amusé de sa propre bêtise, Sirius se retourna, faisant se faufiler le chat derrière son dos.

Ses paupières s'alourdirent avant de se fermer définitivement, annonçant ainsi toute une série de rêves peuplés de princes aux longs cheveux d'or.

Seulement au réveil, Sirius sentit quelque chose de vraiment chaud et lourd sur lui. Papillonnant des yeux, il s'aperçut qu'un bras s'était perdu sur son ventre.

Etrange se dit-il... et soudainement ses yeux s'arrondirent d'effroi : il entendit un miaulement plutôt bizarre en ce début de mâtiné... Et ce n'était pas le bruit de son insatiable estomac...

----------

à suivre

---------

Alors verdict? Je continue ou je m'arrete? Je compte sur vous pour me dire si je m'améliore ou si je m'enfonce... à bientot j'espère! kiss


	7. des chatshommes

**RAR :**

**- **Ulis :ah ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas croisé une de tes reviews ! C'est gentil de me prodiguer autant de soutiens, j'espère que la suite sera à la mesure de ton estime. Kiss kiss

- Pipasole : Ah je suis contente que tu es appréciée notre chère Narcissa, c'est une petite rusée, il faut faire attention avec elle. Après Lily n'a pas grand chose pour plaire. Mais elle me rappelle un peu Bridget Jones, la fille pas douée, qu'on aime que quand elle est loin de Severus. Non je ne la passerais pas par la fenêtre, ni sous un rouleau compresseur lol. Sinon je suis sur que tu as envie d'aider nos deux hommes à s'occuper des petites bêtes que sont Severus et Lucius. Mais pas de chance, Sirius et James leurs ont mis un collier pour chat avec le nom du propriétaire gravé à l'intérieur. Ils ne sont peut être pas doués, mais ils ont le sens des priorités xd. Sinon j'espère te voir pour les prochains chapitres, et non je n'ai pas abandonné. Mais c'est vrai que j'aimerais parfois arrêter le temps, pour que le temps me donne autant de temps que possible pour faire et finir cette fiction ! Allez lol, à bientôt ! kiss kiss

Chapitre 7 : un chat-homme ?

**  
En me mordant le coeur  
Tu as dévoré mon bonheur  
Car j'ai cru te plaire  
Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve.  
**

Il avait cette agréable impression que l'odeur de l'autre envahissait progressivement ses doigts, puis tout son être, que sa respiration se faisait plus douce, plus saccadée à chaque attouchement. Au moment où l'autre gémit entre ses mains, il avait envie de l'embrasser comme si l'autre était la vie, sa vie. Il sentait son ombre sous lui, doucement elle coulait sous ses caresses. Mais soudain, il se troubla. Est-ce que l'autre accepterait qu'il l'embrasse ? Il voudrait tant, d'avantage l'aimer, jusqu'à en perdre son âme dans la sienne. Mais au moment où il voulut mélanger son souffle au sien, l'ombre s'évanouit pour laisser place à une morsure.

« AHHHHHHHH »

Les couvertures s'emballèrent, James tomba brutalement de son lit dans un mouvement peu élégant. Grognant, un peu hagard, il se releva. Titubant légèrement, il se cogna les genoux à sa table de chevet : « Grrmmpfff » (traduction française : ça fait mal). Tâtonnant, il y chercha de ses doigts ses lunettes.

Il avait rêvé. Mais de quoi ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus. Seul un goût amer lui resta en travers de la gorge, comme si quelque chose était restée inachevée. Il sentit une douleur sur son visage, il l'effleura doucement pour remarquer qu'il avait été griffé au front. Le chat ! Il siffla dans sa barbe une multitude d'injures à l'encontre de l'animal qui avait mystérieusement disparu sous le lit.

Il ne se doutait absolument pas qu'il a de ça quelques minutes, il avait pris le chat dans ses bras, le serrant comme s'il s'agissait d'un de ses anciens doudous, avant de l'embrasser comme si c'était une vraie personne. Entre le rêve et la réalité, la griffe et les morsures de la bête furent la parcelle entre les deux mondes.  
D'un pas lourd, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour faire un rapport des dégâts.

« Oh par Merlin, il m'a défiguré... »

Une longue coupure en forme d'éclaire sur son front le narguait dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Son image de beau gosse de l'équipe de Quidditch en était définitivement compromise, voire ruinée. Mais que diront tous ses fans ? Déjà qu'on lui avait interdit son balai ! À croire que la déchéance s'amusait à le poursuivre.  
Il respira profondément tentant de se calmer, mais la situation était plus que délicate, elle était même agaçante pour le pauvre James.

« Snape, même sous une forme animale, tu tentes encore de me pourrir la vie. À croire que c'est ton seul plaisir, sale bestiole. ».

Il parlait tout seul devant son miroir, avec l'espoir qu'un jour il lui répondrait : « Mais n'aie pas peur James, tu restes toujours le meilleur, le plus intelligent et le plus beau. ».

Mais manque de chance, le miroir restait dans le mutisme total face au brun, ce qui pouvait en dire long sur ce qu'il pensait d'un adolescent en pleine crise hormonale matinale.

Mais alors que James se lavait de sa mauvaise humeur dans la douche, il entendit un cri digne d'un film d'horreur, provenir de la salle commune, puis devant sa porte.

« Jaaaaames !!!!! »

C'était la voix de Sirius, aucun doute là-dessus. James tel un super ami décolla de sa salle de bain. Un peignoir recouvrant sa nudité, il se précipita vers la porte de sa chambre. L'ouvrant, il découvrit son ami dans un pyjama fantaisie, semblant grelotter, se serrant les bras comme s'il tentait de se protéger de quelque chose d'invisible. Ses yeux semblaient perdus, tant la peur le désorientait.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Sirius ?

- Viens... C'est... Je cauchemarde, James. Mais pourtant je suis réveillé... On ne devrait pas dormir quand on est éveillé, n'est-ce pas James ?

- Hum... Non en effet.

- Je suis bien humain James, mais lui ne l'ai pas. Oh, je cauchemarde... Dans ma chambre, j'ai un chat homme... »

Pas le moins rassuré du monde sur l'état psychologique de son ami, il le suivit jusqu'à sa chambre à contrecoeur. Entrant, laissant Sirius en retrait derrière lui, il ne fit d'abord aucun commentaire sur le désordre qui s'affichait sans complexe dans la chambre du chien (Il était pareil !). Son regard balaya la pièce, avant de s'attarder sur une longue et fine queue blanche qui s'échappait du lit. Il fronça les sourcils. De plus en plus inquiet, s'approchant du lit à baldaquin, il eut un mouvement de recule en y découvrant l'animal qui s'y trouvait. C'était Lucius, mais un Lucius très différent des portraits du manoir de papa et maman Malfoy. James déglutit fortement, sans doute la nudité de ce qu'il restait d'humain le troubla.  
En fait, c'était le corps de Lucius : c'est à dire tout ce qu'il y avait de plus humain chez un homme comme les jambes, le torse, les bras, les yeux, les cheveux... Seulement il avait gardé quelques attributs du chat dont les oreilles pointues à poils blancs et une queue couleur de neige qui glissa langoureusement sous les couvertures.  
James ravala sa salive. Lucius les regarda, souriant candidement aux deux Rouges et Or, ses yeux gris semblaient pétiller d'amusement.

« Miaouu ! »

Le silence fut rompu lorsqu'il miaula doucement, d'une voix rauque qui était sûrement à l'origine des spasmes de Sirius. Apparemment, le blondin avait gardé aussi l'attitude, la voix et peut-être même la cervelle d'un chat.

James avait l'impression qu'il aurait dû rester à la tour des Griffons, dans son lit plutôt que d'être dans cette situation.

« Comment est-ce arrivé ? »

Sirius s'approcha lentement...

« En fait j'en sais rien.

- Réfléchis Sirius, comment a-t-il pu se transformer ainsi ?

- Je sais pas, je sais plus... Je... »

Alors qu'un fin drap recouvrant l'intimité et les jambes de Lucius, glissait doucement vers le sol, Sirius sentit un vague courant d'air traverser son échine. Ses yeux tentèrent de fixer autre chose, un point invisible quelconque dans l'espace. Il en chercha désespérément un, n'importe lequel, tout plutôt que de le regarder. Il supplia même Merlin dans un dernier élan de désespoir. Mais c'était inutile : Sirius n'arrivait plus rien à contrôler, même ses yeux.

« Je... je l'ai embrassé sur le museau, je pense que c'est ça qui l'a... qui l'a... transformé. »

Sirius avait réussi à parler mais il ne s'en rendit même pas compte tant il était en transe. James s'impatienta.  
« …écoute, je vais essayer de l'habiller un peu avec ce que je trouverai et, toi, va dans la salle de bain. Là, tu vas te rafraîchir un peu... hein... je veux pas que tu tombes dans les vapes... en tout cas pas maintenant. »

Sirius ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi il devait y aller, mais si son ami disait qu'il fallait y aller, alors il y alla. Il se laissa entraîné dans une autre pièce sans poser de questions. Il resta tétanisé un bon moment devant le lavabo, avant de plonger sa tête dans l'eau froide de celui-ci. Il gémit légèrement, mais c'était plus un réflexe que par douleur réelle. Ses pensées étaient en réalité tournées vers autre chose que la douleur.

« Alors Malfoy, je suis sûr que tu vas arrêter cette blague stupide, reprendre ta véritable apparence et nous dire quelque chose de censé, siffla James.

- ...

- Mais dit quelque chose bon sang ! T'es pénible, tu sais, et si tu continues, je...

- Miaou ?

- D'accord, tu veux faire le chat avec moi ! Mais tu ne sais pas ce qu'on fait des chats chez les Black et les Potter ? Non ? On les empoisonne avec du lait avant de les réduire en haché pour chien...

- .... Miaou ?

- Trèès bien, je t'aurais prévenu, Malfoy. Mais ne vas pas te plaindre si un chien s'intoxique avec ta viande ! »

Le chat-homme semblait ne plus faire attention aux différents sons qui émanaient de la bouche de l'homme, il commença à renifler son peignoir. James blanchit en l'observant. Il devait vraiment l'habiller, car Lucius commençait à se mettre dans des poses indécentes. Rapidement, il prit un caleçon de Lucius, tourna autour du « chat », avant de caresser doucement ses longs cheveux blonds, gratouillant au passage les petites oreilles. Lucius se laissa faire, il semblait apprécier ce doux traitement. L'ayant mis en confiance, sans attendre plus longtemps, James s'attaqua à la bête. Le chat-homme qui croyait que l'un de ses maîtres voulait jouer, commença à se débattre, mordillant gentiment le cou de James. Celui-ci rougit brutalement.

« Par Merlin, c'est bien parce qu'on est ami, Sirius, dit-il dans un dernier mouvement pour habiller l'homme qui n'en était pas vraiment un. »

Il sourit : victoire le caleçon recouvrait la partie gênante, bien que la queue blanche faisait descendre un peu de tissus à l'arrière.  
Il souffla : c'était au tour de la chemise. Ce fut un combat épique, mais James y arriva également. Bien qu'il fut attaqué et mordu plusieurs fois en traître. Lucius avait en effet des canines plus longues que la normale, un peu comme un vampire. Avec sa peau diaphane, c'en était presque terrifiant. Mais James n'essaya pas de trop débattre là-dessus, il ne voulait pas s'auto-effrayer d'avantage.  
Il s'assit sur le lit, déjà épuisé par ce début de matinée. Lorsque le chat-homme se roula en boule près de lui, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Le blond, même à moitié homme, était beaucoup plus câlin que son Severus. Il n'hésita donc pas à caresser doucement ses cheveux. Mais soudain sa main se paralysa.

« Severus. »

Et si lui aussi s'était transformé ? Il mit sa main devant la bouche, choqué par cette pensée... Non, c'était impossible, il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir embrassé. Et pourtant...

Il courut.

Quand il arriva dans sa chambre, il respira rapidement, si vite qu'il avait l'impression que son cœur allait éclater. Il ne vit rien d'étrange au début. Quand l'idée lui vint de s'accroupir sous le lit. Il poussa un petit cri peu masculin en se remettant rapidement debout.

Severus, son Severus... Il était là, sous le lit, nu comme un ver. Lorsqu'il l'avait découvert, ses yeux de jais lui avaient lancé des éclairs, sa longue queue noire virvolait sans ménagement dans les airs, signe qu'il était énervé contre son maître... Sa peau de lait contrastant avec ses oreilles de café noir le rendait plus attractif encore... C'était bouleversant, l'image en était presque obscène pour le mental de James. Il avait la tête qui tournait, il porta sa main à son nez, il venait de saigner, abondamment. Il se précipita vers la salle de bain pour se plonger dans l'eau froide, seule régulatrice face à sa soudaine augmentation de sang dans les veines. Il devenait fou, complètement givré.  
Lui et Sirius vivaient définitivement un calvaire indéfinissable.

« 72...73...74...75... »

Les heures étaient passées lentement jusqu'à ce que Sirius se décide à sortir de la salle de bain. Il avait même compté chaque carreau du carrelage afin de penser à autre chose et il était étonné d'ailleurs qu'il soit en nombre impair : 75 carreaux en tout, bref c'était tout bonnement incroyable, mais il préférait cependant tout ce qui était de l'ordre de l'arrondi...  
Mais lorsque le chat-homme gratouilla, miaula derrière sa porte et essaya à plusieurs reprises de l'enclencher, Sirius s'était dit qu'il était temps de ne plus l'ignorer. Même si c'était un cauchemar, autant l'assumer jusqu'au bout. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas le laisser ainsi. Qui sait ce que les admirateurs ou admiratrices feraient de lui s'ils le voyaient dans cet état. Rien qu'à cette pensée les cheveux de Sirius s'enflammèrent. Il ouvrit violemment la porte : « À nous deux, Malfoy! Hum... » avant de déglutir bruyamment.

Lucius se léchait la main, lentement, langoureusement, avant de la porter à ses ravissantes petites oreilles. Le doute n'était plus possible : il avait gardé la cervelle d'un chat et il était en train de faire son toilettage sous les yeux globuleux du chien.

Un chien, qui semblait avoir perdu son souffle. Qu'est-ce que lui avait déjà dit sa mère à la naissance ? Ah oui, inspirer, expirer. Respiration profonde. « On inspire, on expire. » …étonnamment ce principe maternel marcha.  
Mais Lucius avait un don pour détruire à petit feu ses neurones et tous ses concepts familiaux. Le blondin tenta de se lécher le torse. S'en était trop. Sirius se précipita sur lui, et lui agrippa les mains. Leurs yeux se croisèrent un bon moment, avant que Lucius ne tenta de se dégager.

« Malfoy... ne fait pas cette tête là. Ressaisis-toi, par Merlin ! »

Il était vraiment... mais alors vraiment trop adorable... il semblait bouder en essayant de se dégager de son emprise. Sirius se mordilla les lèvres, tentant de ne pas faire attention à une certaine douleur au bas ventre :

« Bon Ok... Lucius, je sais que tu es là, quelque part dans ce corps... Je suis sûr qu'au fond de toi, tu m'entends. Il faut que tu te concentres. Je t'en pris réveille toi... »

Et s'il essayait de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, peut-être serait-il complètement humain ? Il regarda un moment les lèvres rougies de Lucius, dû à son travail de lavage du corps. Essayant de calmer sa folie latente, rapidement il posa ses lèvres dessus.

Douces, juteuses, désirables, bref horribles.

« Miaouuu… »

Et rien ne se produisit, Sirius soupira, surtout que cette fois-ci il était complètement chauffé. Il fixa à nouveau les deux perles d'argent cherchant une once d'humanité derrière cet aspect mi-animal, mi-humain.

« Essayerais-tu de me séduire ? » Souffla-t-il perdu face à la séduction naturelle qui radiait autour du blondin. Il se rapprocha à nouveau de ses lèvres.

« Mais Patmol, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Il se retourna rapidement pour découvrir que sa porte était ouverte sur un Lunard complètement perdu. Les yeux étonnés de Remus lui fit ravaler sa salive de travers. Il s'en étrangla, mais une claque dans le dos de son ami lui évita de mourir sur le coup.

« Je... Je tente une expérience avec mon chat.

- Mais... mais Malfoy est...

- À demi-homme, oui je sais. »

Sirius avait vraiment l'impression d'être pitoyable, pire il avait l'impression d'avoir été pris en faute.

« Je sais pas à quoi tu joues Sirius, mais cette blague est aussi drôle que toi et la situation. »

Remus observa attentivement ce qu'il restait d'animal chez Lucius, pendant que Sirius tentait de lui expliquer la situation catastrophique, chaotique dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

« Un baiser tu dis, c'est vraiment très curieux la potion ne parlait pas de ce genre d'effet secondaire. Et pourquoi tu l'as embrassé ? »

Sirius grimaça : parce qu'il en avait envie, parce qu'il voulait revoir les yeux humains de Lucius, parce qu'il avait envie de jouer avec lui, parce que le vrai Lucius lui manquait.

« C'est ma cousine et son histoire de grenouille qui se transforme en homme qui m'a donné l'idée...

- Tu veux dire le conte de fée où la grenouille se transforme en prince ? Mais pourquoi vous avez parlé de ça ? »

Parce qu'elle trouvait qu'il était con, tout juste intelligent pour aller courir la forêt, un vrai cabot en fait,...

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi, t'as qu'à lui demander...

- Miaouuu… »

Lucius se frotta doucement contre un Sirius assis à coté de lui, alors que celui-ci avait l'impression que ses joues grillaient à petit feu.

« Je crois qu'il a faim, signala Remus de plus en plus terrifié par le comportement du chat et les réactions confuses du chien.

- Oh vraiment... bah les elfes ne vont pas tarder à le nourrir, enfin après avoir préparer le petit-déjeuner pour la Grande salle. »

Lorsque Sirius fermait les yeux, il avait l'impression de pouvoir parler de façon logique et cohérente, le mieux c'était donc qu'il reste dans le noir lorsqu'il était proche de Lucius.

« Ah oui, en parlant de petit-déjeuner... en réalité j'étais venu vous réveiller, toi et James, histoire de ne pas être en retard pour les cours. Mais apparemment, vous n'avez pas eu besoin de mon aide... Bon, cette situation expliquerait certaine chose... Severus a dû aussi se transformer. Viens avec moi, James est bizarre, il refuse de me parler... Il m'inquiète.

- Il est où ?

- Assis sur le canapé de la salle commune, son regard semble fixe, comme s'il était en train de rêver. J'ai essayé de le secouer, mais il semble plongé dans le coma... On devrait peut-être l'emmener à l'infirmerie. En même temps on pourrait prévenir Pomfresh pour qu'elle vienne examiner les deux chats, enfin les deux hommes.

- Ouais... Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?

- Pourquoi tu préfères qu'ils restent comme ça ?

- Non... Non bien sur que non. »

Sirius caressa doucement le dos du blond qui avait posé sa tête sur les genoux du brun. Souriant légèrement, l'animal attendait sagement que son maître décide de le nourrir.

« Sirius ? »

Le chien semblait agiter, il n'avait pas envie de le laisser dans cet état, tout seul et sans défense. Il avait envie de le serrer dans ses bras. Il ferma à nouveau les yeux quelques secondes : il ne fallait pas se laisser aller, c'était mauvais autant pour sa santé que pour celle du « chat-homme ».

« Ok, j'arrive »

Il fallait juste qu'il trouve un moyen pour ne pas laisser l'apparente candeur de Lucius, son corps dévoilé sous ses yeux, lui faire perdre la notion des réalités aussi dures fussent-elles... Lucius n'était pas vraiment dans son état normal, et tel un bon Gryffondor qui se respecte, Sirius ne pouvait abuser de lui. Il espérait juste qu'un seul sourire n'emballe pas ses sentiments absurdes et indéchiffrables dont il ne mesurait pas encore toute la portée.

------  
à suivre  
------


	8. murmure sur l'oreiller

Chapitre 8 : Un murmure sur l'oreiller

**Sous un brouillard d'hiver  
J'ai recherché les mystères  
De nos regards enragés  
De nos griffes entrecroisées.  
**

Les branches solitaires se mouvaient doucement au rythme de la bise qui s'annonçait fraîche en ce début de soirée. Le vent, un brin joueur, s'engouffrait entre les buissons frileux, flattait légèrement l'eau glacée du lac, avant de caresser des cheveux épais, presque aussi noirs que la neige était blanche. La longue cape du Gryffondor ne put s'empêcher de faire quelques mouvements dans les airs, tandis qu'un nez rougi par le froid tentait de se cacher derrière une écharpe au tissu fait de Rouge et d'Or.  
Le Griffon rêvait devant le miroir d'eau qui s'étendait longuement devant lui. Il se demandait si toutes les créatures avaient trouvé refuge au fond du grand lac, afin de se protéger du grand froid. Peut-être que s'y trouvaient des grottes sous-marines où il y faisait bon vivre et où les différents êtres vivants trouvaient chaleur, protection et réconfort.  
Il essayait de rêver à ces êtres hors du commun, à leur façon de vivre, de dormir, de s'aimer, de se combattre ou de s'amuser pour ne plus penser à celui qui hantait ses pensées. Mais la couleur cotonneuse de la neige et des nuages, lui rappelait la peau blanche du Serpentard qui devait sans doute être encore plus douce au touchée que la soie même. Il aurait aimé effleurer la beauté froide de son ennemi comme il effleurait la glace. Mais rien n'était aussi facile que dans ses rêves impies. Et les démons qui habitaient James rirent chacun à leur tour face à la confusion qui l'envahissait progressivement.

Il ne savait plus quoi faire, quoi penser, comment agir pour que tout redevienne aussi simple qu'auparavant. Il avait commis la bêtise d'avoir transformer son pire ennemi en un demi-animal, il fallait qu'il l'assume, qu'il trouve un moyen pour calmer ses doutes, ses troubles.

**(flash-back)**

Il avait essayé le matin même, en sortant de salle de bain, d'affronter de nouveau le sombre regard du chat-homme. Mais des yeux aussi sauvages que séducteurs lui avaient fait perdre le contrôle de ses nerfs, de ses gestes. Il tenta de l'attraper, de le toucher, de l'embrasser, mais il ne reçut qu'une morsure dans le cou en retour qui lui remit les pieds sur terre. Ce n'était pas lui. Il le secoua.

« Snape, tu as intérêt à redevenir toi-même, sinon... »

Il laissa ses menaces en suspend, une larme de rage coulant sur sa joue. Ce n'était pas lui. Il avait alors crié fort :

« Snape, retransforme-toi, tu m'entends. »

Il avait hurler à en perdre l'ouïe, à en perdre son âme. Ce n'était pas lui.

« Snape, tu vas revenir, oui ? »

Rien ne se produisit, à peine un sifflement de la part du chat. Ce n'était pas lui. Alors il chuchota d'une voix cassée :

« Severus, s'il te plaît, reviens. »

Ses mots s'évaporèrent dans les airs, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été prononcés.

Il l'observa. Il avait toujours su que ces yeux noirs avaient un pouvoir étrange sur lui, un pouvoir dont il ne mesurait pas très bien la force. Celui-ci était presque semblable à une ombre qui glissait lentement en lui, pour faire imploser sa raison. Cette force à peine palpable jouait même avec ses désirs. Désirs qui ne pouvaient rien au fait que ce n'était pas Snape. Il était différent. Il n'était pas entièrement humain. Mais alors pourquoi le chat-homme le haïssait tout autant ? Et c'était ce qui le désorientait le plus. Par opposition Lucius, en tant que chat-homme, semblait se comporter plus gentiment avec Sirius et lui. Alors pourquoi était-ce différent avec Snape ?

James s'écarta de ce regard qui le bouleversait trop, éludant ainsi cette réponse. Il s'effondra sur le divan de la salle commune des préfets où il tenta d'oublier le cauchemar dans lequel il était tombé. Remus tenta de le sortir de sa léthargie en l'emmenant à l'infirmerie, mais ce fut un semi-échec. Il n'arrêta pas de penser à lui.  
De toute façon, Snape l'avait toujours détesté, alors pourquoi s'en préoccuper autant maintenant ? La première fois que leur chemin s'était croisée, ils s'étaient battus comme si leur vie en dépendait. Snape avait dû sûrement lancer les hostilités, en se moquant de ses mauvaises notes. James ne s'en souvenait plus trop bien.

Mais alors et si finalement Snape était bien lui-même, un être Serpentard et haineux déguisé en chat, et si c'était seulement lui, James Potter, qui avait changé ?

**(fin du flash-back)**

Une boule de neige le sortit de ses pensées :

« splash »

Il se retourna furieux contre ceux qui avaient osé l'attaquer par surprise. Il croisa le regard amusé de Remus et de Sirius, qui boules de neige en main étaient près à canarder leur meilleur ami. Et sans aucune forme de préambule, la bataille commença.  
Elle fut inégale, sans pitié, aucun allié était possible hors mis les arbres qui recevaient les missiles de neige. Les rires s'amplifièrent. Jusqu'à ce qu'écroulé, Remus finit par rendre les armes, suivis de James et Sirius.

« Est-ce que ça va mieux ? S'enquit Sirius face à un James essoufflé.

Il sourit, il ne pouvait vraiment rien faire sans ses deux idiots préférés. Ils étaient les seuls à pouvoir lui redonner un sourire resplendissant.

« Oui beaucoup mieux, merci les amis.

- Ah bah, tu vois Remus, il va pouvoir refaire ton devoir d'Arithmancie...

- Quoi ? »

Les deux Griffons rirent face au regard horrifié de James qui recanarda ses amis de boules de neige. Ils rentrèrent au château en courant sans se soucier de leurs vêtements à moitié trempés et de leurs joues rougies par le froid.

Mais lorsque James rentra dans la salle commune des préfets, son sourire se fana aussi rapidement que la neige fond sous le soleil.  
Des miaulements rauques envahirent ses tympans provoquant en lui un sentiment diffus de malaise.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » Demanda plus qu'inquiet James au professeur.

Snape était sur le canapé, un long T-shirt recouvrant sa nudité, les mains attachées par un lien magique. Il miaulait désespérément, les joues baignées de larmes, tentant de se dégager. Mais le professeur Slughorn le maintenait fermement contre lui.

« Ah vous voilà ! Vous en avez mis du temps à venir, se plaignit le professeur. Nous avons eu du mal à les attraper. Ils se défendent bien avec leurs petites griffes. »

Le chat-homme donnait l'impression d'avoir été drogué tant ses yeux étaient hagards. Sur la table basse, de multiples fioles s'entassaient, notamment des tubes à essais fermés contenant un liquide rouge qu'on pouvait soupçonner être le sang de Severus.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Demanda une nouvelle fois James, avec une pointe de colère dans la voix.

- J'essaye différente potion pour lui redonner sa forme humaine. Mais il résiste même à l'anti-animagus.

- Où est Lucius, souffla à moitié affolé Sirius ?

- Dans la chambre avec Madame Pomfresh. Il s'est évanoui après les prises de sang. »

Sirius regarda inquiet la chambre, un long débat semblait le préoccuper avant qu'il ne décide de se précipiter dans sa chambre, abandonnant ses amis «au tyran des potions ». Celui-ci caressa sa barbe naissante tout en regardant attentivement l'un de ses flacons.

« Mmh... Je devrais peut-être prendre celui-là avec moi pour de nouvelles analyses, il semble plus résistant. »

Le professeur Slughorn força Severus à ouvrir la bouche tout en lui administrant une autre potion. Le chat-homme la recracha sifflant entre ses dents, puis miaulant en direction des jeunes gens. James craqua, ses yeux fusillant le professeur.

« Arrêtez ! Il n'est pas à vous. »

Le professeur poussa un petit cri d'étonnement.

« Vous dites ?

- Ce n'est pas un cobaye. Laissez-le.

- Oh ! Mais je cherche seulement à le soigner.

- Avec toutes ces potions ? Vos potions ?

- Je ne vais pas lui en donner plus pour l'instant. Ces quelques potions sont rudimentaires et ne font aucun mal. Et mélangées entre elles, elles seront beaucoup plus efficaces.

- Mais professeur, Severus pleure, indiqua Remus.

- Voyons, c'est qu'il ne supporte pas d'être attaché. »

James tenta de se calmer, mais le regard désespéré et désorienté de Snape et indifférent du professeur, le rendaient fou. Il avait le sentiment que le professeur voulait l'utiliser pour faire ses expériences personnelles. Après tout il était rare d'avoir un chat-homme à disposition.  
Le professeur rangea ses potions et, l'air enchanté de sa nouvelle décision, il fit leviter le chat-homme pour l'emmener avec lui. Il ne remarqua pas le regard de James qui vira au rouge.

« Professeur ? Mais que faites-vous ?

- Ah Madame Pomfresh, comment va l'autre chat ?

- Lucius Malfoy se sent beaucoup mieux. Je lui ai administré une potion sans rêve.

- Ah bien, bien. On pourrait peut-être envoyer un des prélèvements sanguins à Saint-Mangouste.

- Oui, compléta Pomfresh, j'en ai parlé rapidement à Dumbledore ce matin. Je connais un Médicomage qui pourra nous donner de précieux conseils. Il est spécialiste des transformations en tout genre. Et...

- SNAPE RESTE AVEC MOI !»

James avait crié. Les deux adultes se turent un instant, regardant étonnés le jeune adolescent. L'infirmière fronça les sourcils.

« Oui, il restera avec vous, n'est-ce pas Monsieur Slughorn ?

- Je... Le professeur hésita... Non, je pense qu'il serait plus judicieux que je prenne Monsieur Snape sous ma responsabilité. Ce sera plus simple ainsi de découvrir ce que ces deux-là ont.

- Mais le directeur a ordonné que les deux jeunes hommes s'en occupent.

- Laissez cela à des enfants... ce n'est pas vraiment sérieux.

- Ce sont les ordres.

- Eh bien soit ! J'en reparlerai à Dumbledore. »

Déçu, le professeur déposa un Severus chancelant sur le canapé et repartit sans un regard de plus vers la troupe de Gryffondors. Quand la porte se referma, James se précipita vers Severus et lui arracha les liens magiques qui lui enserraient les mains jusqu'au sang. Il prit l'animal entre ses bras tout en le caressant doucement afin de le réconforter. Le chat-homme qui au début voulut se dégager n'en eut pas la force face à l'abondance de caresses qu'il reçut. Il avait été aussi abondamment drogué, sa tête tournait au point que le moindre mouvement de sa part lui donnait l'impression de tomber.

« Mrr. Bon je vais y aller. N'oubliez pas de me retranscrire le moindre changement chez eux. Bonne soirée. »

L'infirmière repartit sur ses bonnes paroles. Remus souffla de soulagement, tout en jetant un coup d'œil au comportement de l'homme et du demi-chat. Il sourit face à un James qu'il n'aurait jamais cru aussi inquiet envers son pire ennemi.

« Est-ce que tu veux que je t'aide ? »

Remus recula d'un pas face au regard déterminé de son ami.

« Non, je m'en charge.»

Celui-ci prit l'animal dans ses bras tout en le ramenant vers la chambre. Le chat-homme ne disait rien, légèrement désorienté, il se pelotonna un peu plus, et se laissa emporter par la douce chaleur de son maître. Lorsque ses fines oreilles rentrèrent au contact de l'oreiller, un souffle chaud vint les titiller.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne les laisserai plus jamais te faire de mal. »

Le chat-homme sentait une pointe de réconfort se propager en lui. Sa peur ayant fait place à la fatigue, les larmes s'étant asséchées, il ne pensait plus qu'à rejoindre Morphée en compagnie de son protecteur.

Dans la chambre annexe, Sirius tourna autour du lit, le regard semblable à celui d'un chien battu. Il se sentait coupable : il aurait dû être présent lorsque Lucius se faisait ausculter. S'il lui était arrivé malheur, il ne s'en serait jamais remis. Les adultes ne savaient pas apparemment ce qu'ils faisaient et ce que les deux Serpentards avaient. Ils en étaient finalement au même point qu'eux. Il se devait donc de protéger son étrange animal, jusqu'à ce qu'une solution soit trouvée.

Lucius dormait, sa respiration était douce. Sirius s'approcha. Chacun de ses pas semblait accélérer les battements de son coeur. Mais lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant son visage, son coeur se radoucit. Il s'allongea à ses coté, il joua un peu avec ses oreilles de chat, qui frissonnaient à chacune de ses caresses. Il aimait être à ses cotés, il aimait ce Lucius gentil et câlin, et il aimait ne pas se disputer avec lui sans arrêt. Il ne savait trop pourquoi cela lui rappela son enfance, c'était si loin. Alors qu'il ferma les yeux, doucement les images de son passé lui revinrent en tête.

**(flash-back)**

Il était là, à ses cotés. Le jardin s'étendait à perte de vue. Ils couraient tous les deux dans les hautes herbes. Il entendit le rire cristallin de Lucius devant lui. Puis soudainement celui-ci se retourna, un large sourire peint sur son visage. Ils s'étaient arrêtés devant les portes d'un labyrinthe.

« Je te parie que tu ne trouveras pas le centre de ce labyrinthe ! C'est mon grand-père qui la construit ! C'est pas possible de trouver le milieu.

- Ah oui et qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si intéressant au milieu ? Demanda Sirius.

- Bah, je sais pas.

- Tss t'es trop nul, Lucie.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

- Oké Lulu, alors dis-moi ?

- Je te dirais pas si tu m'appelles comme ça.

- Lucius, allez, dis-moi !

- Bien... En fait, au centre, il y a ce que tu désires le plus au monde.

- N'importe quoi.

- Non d'abord et c'est la vérité. »

Sirius réfléchit un instant...

« Je vais y aller !

- Sans mentir ?

- Oui, j'ai dit que j'irais. Mais c'est un pari.

- Et alors ?

- En échange, je veux quelque chose.

- Quoi ?

- Que tu ne fasses plus jamais le mari de Narcissa, je veux que tu sois toujours marié avec moi.

- C'est idiot.

- Même pas vrai, on a toujours été le papa et la maman tous les deux »

Sirius finit par croiser les bras et bouda. Lucius soupira.

« Mais on est deux garçons, Mère dit que c'est pas possible d'être mariés.

- Et alors ! Je serais Monsieur le juriste, je changerai la loi, moi !

- Tu veux pas aller avec Narcissa plutôt ?

- Beurk, c'est ma cousine.

- Ah oui c'est vrai. Bon bah d'accord. Mais rapporte-moi ce qu'il y a au milieu. Et si tu réussis pas, tu devras embrasser le chien.

- Oké, pari tenu, attends-moi ! »

Sirius pénétra doucement dans le labyrinthe. Les haies étaient hautes, si hautes, qu'on avait l'impression qu'elles allaient tomber sur l'enfant, à peine âgé de 7 ans. Il courut. Il voulait trouver le milieu, il cherchait le centre de tout. Mais les heures passaient et il courait toujours. Ses pas fatigués résonnaient autour de lui alors qu'un brouillard envahissait sa vision.  
Il commença à avoir peur. Sirius n'avait pourtant jamais peur, enfin sauf des grenouilles et serpents. Mais là, il avait l'impression que les branches des hais étaient comme des serpents qui voulaient s'enrouler autour de son cou. Il avait l'impression de tomber. Et puis plus rien, le vide. Il avait crié, pleuré, avant de se relever et de marcher lentement.

Il aperçut un miroir au centre d'un espace rond et vert.

C'était le centre.

Il s'approcha et s'observa à travers son propre miroir. Et il avait haï ce qu'il y trouva à l'intérieur. Il avait reculé, il s'était haï lui-même et ses désirs. Il y avait entr'aperçu quelque chose d'impossible.

Lorsque la sortie réapparut enfin, la nuit était tombée sur le château des Malfoy. Il était de l'autre coté du labyrinthe, une autre porte apparemment. Il fit le tour, il était épuisé et sale. Lorsqu'il arriva chez son ami, ils étaient presque tous attablés comme si de rien n'était. Il les observa un à un de dos par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Pourquoi personne n'était venue le chercher ? Lucius semblait mal à l'aise sur son siège. Monsieur et Madame Malfoy se tenaient à ses cotés, un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas était en face avec sa cousine Narcissa et ses parents. Celle-ci lui sourit de loin. Mais il n'entra pas.

« Où est Sirius, Lucius ?

- Oh ! Il est parti se coucher, Mère. Il ne se sentait pas bien. »

Son ami avait menti, il n'avait même pas prévenu ses parents qu'il s'était perdu dans le labyrinthe. Une rage sourde s'empara du coeur de Sirius.

« Oh ! Comme c'est dommage ! J'aurais aimé qu'il soit présent pour cette grande nouvelle. Après tout cela concerne sa cousine. »

L'inconnu se leva.

« Je suis très fier d'être celui qui établira le contrat de mariage entre ses futurs jeunes gens.

- Mais mère ?

- Oui mon fils, tu seras désormais l'époux de Narcissa Malfoy. »

Les yeux de Sirius s'arrondirent d'effroi, il tangua, ses mains s'appuyèrent contre le mur. Elles tremblèrent. Il courut. Il voulut courir plus vite, mais c'était impossible. Il savait qu'il ne s'arrêterait plus, qu'il ne regarderait pas en arrière.

Le miroir dans lequel il s'était vu, lui : Sirius en compagnie de Lucius venait de se briser.

**(fin du flash-back)**

Sirius se réveilla, les joues mouillées, le corps encore tremblant. Il venait de rêver, c'était juste un mauvais rêve. Cela ne pouvait pas être réel. Il se retourna et tomba sur le visage de Lucius. Il l'observa un moment, le coeur légèrement perturbé puis il tenta de se rendormir.

Lorsque Morphée le gagna à nouveau, il repartit vers le labyrinthe pour s'y perdre à jamais, lui et ses souvenirs.

---  
à suivre  
---


	9. les douches hivernales

Et oui enfin un chapitre tout beau, tout neuf sorti tout droit du four. Il a eu un peu de mal à fermenter mais à force de persuasion, j'ai réussi àterminer sa confection! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Petit lime pour vous récompenser de votre patience! Bon appétit!

RAR:

Zelda-sama:

Ah je suis désolée! Oui je sais que tu es une fille, j'ai pas fait attention, je suis un peu sur ma planète et sa rotation est inversée à celle de la terre en ce moment...lol Alors comme ça tu t'es déjà perduedans un labyrinthe! pas celui de Wald Disney j'espère! Bon sinon c'est vrai qu'il y en a des h orribles et glauques (je pense à celui de Harry Potter). Mais en réalité, j'aime bien aussi la symbolique de la quête de l'identité à travers le labyrinthe, c'est pourquoi j'ai choisi ce thème. Toi, je sens que tu aimerais que Lily s'y perde définitivement, non? xd J'imagine bien tout Poudlard partir à sa recherche... Bon sur ce je t'envoie Slughorn pour que tu lui fasses un gros poutou, parce que comme dit l'adage: il n'y a qu'un pas entre la haine et l'amour...bon j'arrête lol, pour te prouver ma bonne fois, il n'y aura ni Lily, ni Narcissa dans ce chapitre, elles reviendront après... à bientôt j'espère! kiss kiss

Pipasole:

merci pour ta review! je suis contente que ma fiction te fasse voyager dans le pays des chats. J'avais peur que ce soit un peu trop romantique, mais si tu aimes alors tant mieux. Ah tu as peur que Lily ne commette encore une bêtise en gâchant la vie de nos animaux préférés! Bon je ne dirais rien sur la suite, mais je pense que tu devrais avoir plus peur d'un autre personnage... Oui l'idée de protecteurs a été repris, n'oublions pas que se sont de valeureux Griffons prêts à sauver la veuve et l'orphelin! Mais tu verras que cette tache est difficile à assumer dans ce chapitre... Sinon je suis contente de l'effet Slughorn, tout le monde à l'air de l'adorer. Je te donnerais un autographe de sa part la prochaine fois. En ce qui concerne le Sasu-naru, le manga est en anglais oui, mais c'est assez basic, celui de la bd même moi qui suis nulle je comprends à peu près. Et puis les images aident lol. Sinon oui je dois en connaître quelques uns en Français, si tu veux je peux te les envoyer ça ne me dérange pas. Allez à bientôt! kiss kiss

Chapitre 9 : les douches hivernales

**J'ai gravé une simple trace**

**Dans l'eau des ténèbres**

**Dans chaque goutte de glace**

**Une trace de toi et de mes rêves.**

Le dimanche était le jour privilégié du bien-être, de la détente. Il permettait la plénitude de l'âme, le repos du corps, les bâillements tranquilles du matin. On pouvait rester des heures à ne rien faire, à ne rien penser. Oui décidément, Sirius adorait ce jour merveilleux, car tout simplement il faisait fuir les cours, les profs, les obligations. Il s'emmitoufla dans les draps de couleur émeraude, plongeant son museau dans la taie d'oreiller. Une odeur délicieusement fruitée en émanait. Une odeur, qu'il vénérait, qu'il adorait mais dont il ne connaissait ni le nom ni la provenance. Il supposait juste que les draps du Serpentard étaient lavés avec de la lessive la plus coûteuse, et peut-être même que son linge embaumait le parfum le plus chic et le plus rare d'Angleterre. Il en profita, renifla avec contentement et esquissa un sourire. Alors qu'il étendait ses bras sur le coté, il sentit l'absence de son demi-chat. Il avait toujours pris cette habitude depuis une semaine déjà de le serrer dans ses bras à l'aurore venue.

Fronçant les sourcils, il ouvrit ses yeux lentement, tentant de s'habituer à la lumière naissante. Un bruit de lapement lui fit comprendre que Lucius avait un estomac bien matinal. Doucement, il se releva et s'approcha de l'extrémité du lit.

Un étrange bruit de raclement émana de la gorge de Sirius. Il aurait pu s'étouffer face à ce qu'il voyait s'il n'avait pas eu la bouche soudainement asséchée. Lucius était à quatre pattes sur le sol, revêtu de sa simple chemise de nuit, les jambes légèrement écartées afin de laisser libre cours au balancement de sa queue. Dans un mouvement digne de son élégance, il lapa le lait qui était disposé dans une petite coupole sur le sol.

Sirius était subjugué, jusqu'à ce que le vent violant frappe à la fenêtre et ne le fasse sortir de sa léthargie. Le chat avait fini son petit déjeuner, Sirius tendit la main vers lui.

« Miaou ? »

Sirius sourit alors que le demi-chat se frotta à ses doigts.

« Et non il n'y a plus rien, tu as tout bu et tout mangé. » Murmura Sirius.

Le demi-chat fit un semblant de saut sur le lit, sans comprendre que ses jambes pouvaient facilement le tenir debout. Sirius le rattrapa pour qu'il évite de tomber. Mais il fut trop rapide dans ses mouvements. Et finalement le chat échoua bien sur le lit, mais sur le chien, à califourchon. Celui-ci était si proche de Lucius, qu'il pouvait encore sentir l'odeur du lait. Habillement, Sirius retira à l'aide de son doigt les traces de lait qui s'étendaient autour des lèvres du demi-chat, puis il porta le peu de liquide qu'il restait à sa bouche. Le goût était étrange, presque indéfinissable. Il caressa doucement le visage de Lucius, qui se laissa faire sans rechigner face à ces marques de tendresse. Une envie de jouer s'alluma dans les yeux de Sirius, il le roula sur le coté tout en le câlinant et le chatouillant. Le demi-chat lui donna des petits coups de «mains » sans grand effet, tentant de se dégager. Ils jouèrent dans le lit quelques minutes, roulant d'un coté et de l'autre. Mais Sirius, tout en rigolant, amorça une prise, et enferma entre ses jambes l'animal, ses mains emprisonnant celles de Lucius. Il se pencha lentement :

« J'ai encore gagné, Lucius. »

Le demi-chat semblait se renfrogner.

« Tu es vraiment beau, tu sais. »

Sirius avait parlé sans réfléchir. Mais conscient de ses paroles, il se reprit bien vite : « Mais seulement en chat bien sûr, en humain tu es... »

Il le regarda et le relâcha ne sachant plus quoi dire. « Oublie ce que j'ai dit le chat... Surtout tu ne le répètes pas au vrai Lucius » !

Sirius se sentait réellement stupide de menacer ainsi un demi-chat, pendant que des yeux argentés le scrutèrent innocemment, comme s'ils tentaient de décrypter ce que disait l'humain. Sirius le caressa à nouveau. Sa peau était si douce, que Sirius ne put s'empêcher de vouloir la goûter, et il embrassa avec légèreté son cou sachant qu'un jour il ne pourrait plus le faire. Ses mains glissèrent sous la robe remontant légèrement, caressant les jambes, mais s'arrêtant avant les fesses du demi-animal. Alors qu'il se croyait le seul en manque affectif, Lucius se dégagea doucement, il huma la main de son caresseur, et la lécha doucement, trop doucement. Le Rouge et Or sentit la foudre l'électrocuter, et recula légèrement troublé, ses joues ayant pris une jolie teinte vermeille.

Sirius comprit alors la nécessité de prendre une douche, même s'il était encore trop tôt pour un week-end. Il se précipita dans la salle de bain sans un regard de plus pour le demi-animal. Son début d'érection le rappela à l'ordre en lui assurant qu'il était nécessaire de s'occuper d'elle et qu'il était impensable qu'elle subisse une nouvelle fois le châtiment de l'eau froide (dix fois, c'était trop dans une semaine).

Cédant à la tentation Sirius tenta de masturber son problème, il sentit comme un étrange sentiment de mal-être, ses mains devinrent moites à chaque mouvement. Il voulut penser à quelque chose d'autre que Lucius, mais son image était persistance, et les fesses blanches qu'il avait entr'aperçues tout à l'heure devinrent de plus en plus obsédantes. Il s'imagina en train de les tapoter amoureusement, de les malaxer, de les écarter pour qu'elles laissent place à son sexe dressé. Il s'imagina un anneau de chair bien impatient, une entrée bien étroite réclamant à être profanée sans ménagement. Sirius accéléra sa masturbation, il s'imagina un corps se mouvant, gémissant, le suppliant d'aller toujours plus vite face aux coups de boutoir de plus en plus violents de son sexe devenu souverain. Gémissant de contentement, Sirius éjacula entre ses mains, alors que sa dernière vision fut celle de fesses nacrées entre lesquelles coulait tout son sperme.

Sirius s'appuya sur le mur, légèrement étourdi par le plaisir qu'il venait de se procurer. Reprenant son souffle, il finit progressivement par se sentir mal à l'aise par ce qu'il venait de penser ou de faire. Il devait vraiment être en manque pour en arriver à un stade si désespéré. Se lavant les mains, il préféra croire qu'il désirait un corps, n'importe lequel plus que celui de Lucius lui-même. Oui, il préféra ne pas penser à d'autres possibilités pour expliquer ses envies. Ses pensées confuses le fuyaient cependant bien vite quand il se décida à se réfugier sous la douche.

De retour dans sa chambre, son regard se posa à nouveau sur la fenêtre, la force du vent était telle que des branches d'arbres venaient taper vivement sur les vitres. Les flocons de neige semblaient désorientés, sous l'impulsion des tourbillons de vent. Le chat s'était réfugié sous une couverture.

« Une tempête » se dit Sirius alors qu'un sentiment d'anxiété se propageait en lui.

--

À plusieurs kilomètres de là, un jeune homme protégé de son manteau de neige avançait calmement dans le froid ambiant. De là où il était, il pouvait en plissant des yeux à peine voir l'immense château de Poudlard. Loin de ses murs et de sa chaleur, il marchait dans une des rues désertes du Près-au-lard, à une heure ou tout le monde se reposait encore.

La violence du vent, l'empêchait de marcher vite, et pourtant il continua son avancée sans perdre courage, ses pas faisant craquer la neige sur son passage. Son aventure avait en réalité débuté bien plus tôt, la veille, avec un porte-au-loin en forme de pinceau. Il avait en effet reçu au cours d'un dîner dans la Salle commune de Poudlard par hiboupostal toute une boite de peinture. Une simple lettre stipulait qu'il ne devait l'ouvrir et manipuler les accessoires que le dimanche à 7h00 du matin. C'était signé « à la Tête de Sanglier ». Il avait sagement obéi, devinant qui lui avait envoyé ce présent.

Il se retrouvait ainsi seul, avec pour seul indice un lieu qu'il supposait être celui du rendez-vous. Il continua d'avancer jusqu'à la taverne.

À son entrée, un vieil homme barbu à l'air peu engageant l'observa.

« C'est en bas, petit gars, tu suis le couloir à ta droite, et tu remontes pas sans L'avoir vu. »

Le Serpentard hocha la tête et s'engouffra dans des escaliers en bois rongés sans doute par des mites. Arrivés devant une porte colossale, il l'ouvrit de ses mains tremblantes. IL était là.

Quelques torches lui permirent de distinguer une assez grande salle, qu'on pouvait supposer être un lieu de réunion pour des pratiques illicites. Des tonneaux étaient entreposés sur le coté, ainsi qu'une table au milieu ce qui pouvait facilement aboutir à de vastes parties de poker autour de Whisky Pur-feu. Le Serpentard se crut seul, mais le froid qui se répandit dans la pièce et la lourdeur de l'atmosphère lui fit sentir qu'IL était là. Dans l'obscurité de la pièce apparut alors deux personnes encagoulées, suivi de Lui.

« Endoloris ! »

Le jeune homme eut à peine le temps de s'agenouiller que le sort l'atteignit de plein fouet. Il hurla, ses cris raisonnant dans un lieu protégé par le sort du silence. Personne ne pouvait l'entendre, ne pouvait le sauver. Il ne voulait pas être entendu. Il méritait sa punition, il avait failli à sa tache. Il se haïssait, il les haïssait tous.

Quand le sort fut levé, il se releva chancelant afin de s'agenouiller.

_« Je croyais qu'une famille aussi illustre était digne de son sang. Alors serais-tu une exception, Regulus ? »_

Les mots sifflaient en fourchelangue, Regulus ne comprit pas, sa tête bourdonnait. Le mage était en colère.

« Où est Lucius ? »

La question claqua dans l'atmosphère et sonna comme un fouet pour les oreilles de Regulus. Il était chargé depuis plusieurs mois de rendre compte des agissements de Lucius, de ses faits et gestes, de ses paroles par lettres. Il devait l'embrigader, lui faire rejoindre leur camp, en sympathisant avec lui. Mais Lucius comme Narcissa ne l'avaient jamais aimé, le laissant toujours de côté, le fuyant comme s'il était l'incarnation du choléra.

« Je ne sais pas, Maître. »

Il avait échoué. Lucius était soit disant malade selon le directeur, mais en allant à l'infirmerie sous de faux prétextes Regulus ne l'avait pas trouvé. Cela fait plus d'une semaine qu'il cherchait à l'atteindre sans succès.

Il n'osa pas lever les yeux vers ceux écarlates du Lord. Il se sentait écrasé par toute la magie qui enveloppait la pièce, par toute son impuissance. Il crut presque pendant une fraction de seconde qu'il allait mourir ici et que personne ne viendrait le rechercher.

« Je te donne une dernière chance... Tu es le fils d'un Black après tout... Siffla le Mage noir »

Le Serpentard avait l'impression que son corps tremblait moins, mais il restait craintif en dépit de son nouvel espoir. Le Lord tendit la main, et fit tomber au pied de Regulus un objet qui brilla légèrement face à la faible lumière. Il le ramassa rapidement, après de vains gestes de remerciement en l'honneur de son Maître.

« Il me faut la réponse de Lucius, maintenant. Il me la faut... Et tache pour toi qu'elle soit positive. »

Le Maître attrapa le col du jeune homme et approcha sa bouche de son oreille. Regulus sentit le froid et la peur grandir en lui.

« Si je n'obtiens pas Lucius, sache que je pourrais toujours remplacer un Black par un autre. »

Quand IL le lâcha, il tomba lourdement sur le sol. Le rire gras du mage fit frissonner le cœur de Regulus. Celui-ci, semblait reprendre un rythme de battement presque régulier quand les silhouettes de l'ombre disparurent et que l'air se faisait à nouveau plus léger.

Un peu étourdi, il tenta d'analyser la situation en remontant progressivement les marches de l'escalier. Il avait l'impression d'avoir reçu une véritable douche froide d'anxiété. Cette réunion aurait pu lui faire croire que le Lord voulait seulement le menacer, pour qu'il accélère ses démarches, pour que sa mission soit un véritable succès. Mais Regulus savait malheureusement, que le Lord ne s'était pas déplacer spécialement pour lui. Alors qu'il sortit de l'auberge, il comprit rapidement que Lucius était bien plus important qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

En étant l'unique héritier de la famille Malfoy, il possédait entre ses mains toute la fortune d'une riche et prospère lignée. Regulus avait par ailleurs appris récemment, par l'intermédiaire de Crabe, que son père était mourant, et qu'il ne céderait sûrement pas des biens de la famille au mage noir sans le consentement du fils. Et puis leur renommé était grande, l'embrigader serait rassembler des dizainesde familles à leur cause... Regulus soupira, tentant de ne pas envier le spécimen Malfoy.

Il posa son regard sur l'objet entre ses mains. Le mot «Pouffsoufle » était gravé en fines lettres d'or. Il se sentit soudainement fier d'en être le porteur. Quand il utilisa l'objet, il eut alors l'impression que rien n'était impossible, que tout pouvait lui être à porter de main, que plus personne ne se mettrait en travers de son chemin. Et c'est avec un sourire imperceptible qu'il repartit au château.

--

Alors que la tempête se calmait, Poudlard semblait s'emmurer progressivement dans la neige, James souffla sur la vitre de la bibliothèque, puis y dessina un chat.

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose, Remus ? »

Le dit lycanthrophe était derrière une pile de livres et il tentait de les feuilleter un à un. Ses pupilles étaient plus dilatées que d'ordinaire dans un signe d'intense réflexion, ou tout simplement parce que la pleine lune approchait trop dangereusement. Ce qui expliquait que progressivement ses nerfs commençaient à se manifester :

« Si tu pouvais un peu m'aider à chercher aussi, au lieu de paresser !

- Bah quoi ? J'ai lu tout ce que tu m'as demandé lire. Et puis tout ce charabia me fatigue. »

Remus lui lança un regard furieux, mais ne répondit rien. C'était déjà un grand progrès pour que James accepte de venir à la bibliothèque avec de bonnes intentions. Alors il n'allait pas en plus lui demander de lire plus de deux livres sur le sujet qui les concernait, sinon son ami n'aurait pas survécu. Remus souffla :

« C'est déroutant, je ne trouve rien. Les transformations en animaux ne durent en général que très peu de temps. Il faudrait une magie puissante pour arriver à un effet de longue durée. Ah moins que...

- Que quoi ? C'est de la magie noire de toute façon, non ?

- Et bien la magie noire a des effets négatifs comme son nom l'indique... Et les défenses de Poudlard auraient immédiatement détecté un quelconque sort de cet ordre-là. Je pense que c'est de la vieille magie.

- Oh, et c'est bien ou pas ?

- Oui et non. On insinue souvent que la vieille magie combine les sorts de magies blanches les plus puissants. Seulement ils sont très peu accessibles, et ils sont souvent transmis oralement soit à l'intérieur d'une même famille de génération en génération, soit par un membre d'une ancienne famille qui aurait voulu léguer son savoir à un autre sorcier.

- Donc ça ne sort pas du cadre familial ou amical.

- Rarement, le peu de livres qu'on a retrouvés sont parfois archivés. Mais ce sont souvent des dons.

- Même dans les magasins d'antiquités ?

- James ! S'offusqua Remus.

- Bah quoi !

- Tu plaisantes j'espère.

- Non, il y a des magasins très respectables.

- Cite-m'en un qui ne soit pas corrompu ou dans le monde moldu?

- Eum... Bon d'accord, on abandonne... Je vais aller demander conseil au chat. Peut être qu'il finira par sortir du mutisme et me parler de vieille magie. Severus a toujours eu une tête d'antiquité de toute façon.

- Tu sais bien que c'est faux. » Murmura Remus alors que James avait déjà fuit le temple des livres pour les appartements des préfets.

Il aurait aimé rester auprès de son ami afin de l'aider d'avantage, mais la perspective de rester trop longtemps au contact de vieux manuscrits le répugnait, et puis il n'aimait pas laisser Severus tout seul. Arrivé devant sa chambre, il respira lentement avant de franchir la porte. Ses yeux s'arrondirent d'étonnement. Severus semblait tourné sur lui-même, on aurait dit qu'il cherchait à mordre sa queue. Le Gryffondor pouffa avant d'éclater de rire, il se dirigea les larmes aux yeux, plié en deux vers la chambre voisine. Frappant à la porte, il tomba sur un Sirius assez surpris:

« Viens, il faut...hihihi...que tu viennes voir ça ah ah ah. C'est affreusement drôle »

James le conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre. Le chat avait fini par attraper sa queue et la mordilla sauvagement, comme si c'était l'adversaire le plus redoutable qu'il n'avait jamais eu à affronter. Sirius explosa de rire à son tour. La queue glissa entre les « mains » du chat et de nouveau se fut la course poursuite pour la rattraper.

« Ah ah ah... Rien que pour ça, je suis heureux qu'on les ait transformés en chat.

- ...Ouh ouh ouh...ah ah ah... Il va finir par ne plus avoir de queue avant à force de la mâchouiller.

- Hihihi oh oh oh, on lui en implantera une, encore plus touffue que celle-là...comme ça il réussira à l'attraper!

- Hihihi... Mais... mais il risque de ne pas la reconnaître...

- Oh oh oh ah ah ah ce serait ennuyeux en effet. »

Pendant que les deux Rouges et Or se tenaient l'un l'autre pour ne pas tomber sur le sol morts suite à leur fou-rire, le chat tournait toujours en rond sans leur prêter la moindre attention. Mais Lucius alerté par le bruit, avait suivi son maître discrètement et s'était introduit dans la chambre. Il observa un moment l'autre chat-homme avant de s'en approcher. Severus s'immobilisa. Le museau de Lucius remua légèrement avant de humer le nez de Severus, puis le derrière du demi-animal.

Le silence se fit dans la chambre. James et Sirius semblaient paralysés d'étonnement.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? » S'interrogea James.

Jamais les deux demi-chats n'avaient été en contact, seulement dans leur forme définitivement chat ou définitivement homme. Les deux Griffons n'auraient jamais pensé à un tel échange. Face au peu de discrétion de Lucius pour sa curiosité envers le derrière d'autrui, Severus lui donna un « coup de pattes ». Lucius siffla et se jeta sur Severus. S'en suivit un combat très étrange pour les deux Rouges et Or. Lucius finit par dominer Severus. Ètendu en effet sous lui, Lucius en profita pour le mordiller, puis il lui lécha langoureusement l'oreille. Cette position et attitude ne furent pas du goût des deux Griffons qui ne rigolèrent plus de tout.

« Ils ne vont pas qu'en même...se reproduire ?

- Dis pas de bêtises, s'offusqua James en le tapant à l'arrière de la tête, ce sont deux mâles je te rappelle... »

Cependant Lucius commençait à se mouvoir étrangement, ce qui horrifia les deux humains. Ils les séparèrent vivement, reprenant chacun de leur coté leur chat respectif.

« Il vaut mieux ne pas trop les mettre trop en contact.

- Oui...oui on évitera à l'avenir. » Dit Sirius complètement déboussolé.

Celui-ci repartit avec son blondin sans un mot de plus pour son ami. James observa les sourcils foncés son matou :

« Ne me dis surtout pas que tu regrettes l'autre chat..., s'énerva tout seul James.

- Miaou.

- Les miaous avec moi ça ne marche plus. »

Severus le regarda avec méfiance ne semblant pas comprendre l'énervement de son maître. Mais décidé à avoir encore une portion de pâté, il lécha gentiment les mains de celui-ci, celles qui le tenaient jusqu'alors. James ferma les yeux, tentant de calmer sa virilité grâce à son incroyable self-control. Mais en tant qu'homme faible, il finit par se relever brutalement, lâchant la tentation déguisée en mignon et adorable demi-chat.

Les douches froides étaient décidément le seul moyen de calmer les tensions de nos êtres humains.

--

à suivre

--

Attention attention, il y a une alerte à la bombe, cliquez sur go, et laissez un message avec des commentaires sur la fiction. Les secours seront ainsi directement prévenus et arriveront plus vite pour vous sauver...

à bientot kiss


	10. les fiancées des chats

Après de longues semaines d'examens, j'ai décidé de me remettre à l'écriture de mes fictions! Eh oui encore désolée pour l'attente, je sais que sur le coup j'ai été vilaine. Je pense faire plus vite pour la suite, au moins pour me faire pardonner.

**ATTENTION**: ce chapitre contient un lime qui peut néanmoins choqué par son caractère ambigu! Bonne lecture

RAR:

Saisei:

merci pour ta review, c'est vrai qu'ils sont "cute" nos petits chatons. Je ne sais pas si nos deux maîtres chats vont pouvoir résister longtemps. Encore un peu de romance dans ce passage! à bientôt j'espère. kiss

pipasole:

c'est très gentil à toi de m'accorder ta confiance! Bon il ne faudra pas me frapper à la fin de ce chapitre, je tiens à finir la fiction pendant ces grandes vacances! L'histoire est un peu plus compliquée qu'elle en a l'air en apparence. Et j'avais déjà l'idée d'y faire intervenir un peu de Voldy, mais aussi d'autres péripéties. Sinon tu as raison: les différences de points de vues ou d'actions de mes personnages (Sirius/james) face à une même situation sont importantes, vu qu'ils ne sont pas identiques et n'ont pas la même personnalité. C'est assez difficile à faire transparaître, mais je suis heureuse que tu ai vu ces petites différences. Merci encore pour ta review! kiss

black sirie:

ah en voilà des idées! pourquoi ne pas laisser Severus et Lucius en chat à tout jamais lol? Bon tu vas bientôt avoir une réponse à tes questions très pertinantes, en particulier dans le chapitre suivant! à bientôt j'espère kiss

Chapitre 10 : les fiancées des chats

**Portant le masque du chien**

**Je te dévore dès le petit jour**

**Portant le masque du chat**

**Je t'ignore comme au premier jour.**

La chaleur envahissait progressivement ses sens, l'air semblait se raréfier si bien qu'il décida de sortir de cette pièce qui voulait l'étouffer. Hors de celle-ci, il tenta de respirer calmement, appuyant son front contre le mur froid de la paroi extérieure. Il devait chasser toutes ses images perverses de ça tête, mais toutes ses tentatives étaient vouées à l'échec. Elles étaient encore bien fraîches et vivantes dans son esprit de Serpentard. Il pouvait encore les caresser du doigt.

Un bruit surgit, Regulus s'éloigna brusquement. Une jeune fille venait de sortir, claquant la porte, suivie d'une autre. Il se pétrifia, croyant que sa respiration saccadée l'avait trahi et qu'elles l'avaient découvert en plein délit de voyeurisme. Mais il n'en était rien, et les Serpentardes continuèrent leur route vers le château, le rire aux lèvres, insouciantes. Il observa à nouveau la porte des vestiaires des filles avec une ride d'inquiétude. Mieux valait qu'il attende à l'extérieur, car même invisible, il avait peur de trahir sa présence au milieu d'une armada de jeunes Serpentardes nues et sans pitié.

Regulus s'accroupit dos au mur, observant l'étendue d'herbe gelée en face de lui. L'équipe de Serpentard venait de finir son entraînement, on voyait encore quelques traces de balais brisés sur le sol. Regulus soupira, il aurait tant aimé faire partie de l'équipe de Quidditch. Ce fut une grande déception pour sa famille, d'autant plus que son frère faisait partie de celle de Gryffondor. Il grimaça en repensant à la façon dont Malfoy l'avait prié de jouer dans l'équipe des Pouffsoufles lors des recrutements de joueurs. Il n'avait jamais autant été humilié de sa vie. Enfin... il respira calmement, oubliant ses tristes pensées, attendant que sa cousine daigne sortir des vestiaires. D'autres passèrent, piaillants de toutes parts. Et Regulus ne bougea pas, les scrutant une à une, repensant à chaque corps dénudé qu'il avait entr'aperçu et parfois effleuré. Le temps passait lentement, et il se dit que Narcissa était sûrement la dernière à se préparer.

Il tripota l'anneau qui brillait autour de son doigt. Pris d'une folie subite, il l'enleva. Ses mains redevinrent tremblantes, visibles. Rapidement, il le remit à son doigt et souffla de soulagement quand son corps se fondit dans l'invisible. Olga Pouffsoufle était la propriétaire de cet anneau, son nom y était gravé. Sûrement voulait-elle se dissimuler du monde qui l'entourait, étrangère à tous les problèmes, ouverte à d'innombrables possibilités.

Alors que Regulus admirait le cadeau de son maître, Narcissa sortit du vestiaire, ses longs cheveux blonds noués en catalan. Elle se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers le château. Regulus la suivit prudemment. Il avait passé sa journée à l'épier, manqué des cours pour l'espionner. Il était sûr qu'elle le mènerait à Lucius.

Plus il marcha derrière elle, plus il s'approcha de sa lumière, plus il pouvait humer ce doux parfum de vanille. Il se rendit compte que la nuit était presque tombée, qu'ils étaient seuls dehors, puis dans les couloirs du château. Personne. La nervosité le prit. Il repensa à ce qu'il avait frôlé dans les vestiaires, à ce corps presque parfait. Il était maintenant si proche d'elle qu'il pouvait presque la toucher. Une sueur froide l'envahit, son cœur s'arrêta tandis qu'il serra sa baguette entre les mains.

Mais alors qu'il allait franchir la barrière de l'envie, une bourrasque rousse se jeta sur sa cible. Il recula.

« Narcissa ! ! ! ! J'ai besoin de ton aide ! !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore, Evans... » Siffla bruyamment Narcissa.

La jeune rouquine avait pris les mains de Narcissa entre les siennes.

« C'est affreux, j'ai cherché dans tout le château, à tous les étages... Il n'est nul part. J'ai demandé aux autres Gryffondors de m'aider, mais rien à faire... Il n'est pas à l'infirmerie. Je suis même allée dans son dortoir ! Oh Narcissa... Il a disparu. Je suis sûre qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose... Pire, il a peut-être été enlevé.

- Ne dis pas de bêtise, s'agaça Narcissa. Il est sûrement dans une salle protégée pour éviter toute contamination. Le directeur nous a dit de ne surtout pas rentrer en contact avec eux...

- Il me manque.

- Lucius me manque aussi, mais il faut être patient, ils reviendront.

- Non, je ne peux pas rester là, à ne rien faire, sans rien savoir. Tu vas m'aider à les retrouver. On va chercher une formule, une potion qui les localisera. Je veux savoir s'ils sont encore ici vivants ou si...

- Tais-toi ! Siffla Narcissa. Très bien tu as gagnée !

- Quoi ?

- J'en ai marre de t'avoir sur le dos. »

Narcissa regarda rapidement autour d'elle pour ne pas être vue, elle poussa la jeune Gryffondore contre le mur, et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

« Je sais où ils sont...

- C'est vrai ? Mais...

- Chut, promets-moi de ne le dire à personne!

- Oui, c'est promis, souffla une Lily dont les yeux avaient pris la rondeur d'une bille.

- Tu me suis et tu te tais. »

Un sourire malsain se dessina dans leurs dos, alors que tous les trois avançaient vers la chambre des préfets.

Narcissa chuchota le mot de passe, mais l'ombre l'entendit. La porte s'ouvrit lentement sur le salon des préfets. Sirius était assoupi sur le petit canapé. Il somnola légèrement avant de bondir hors de celui-ci. Personne ne se rendit compte que la porte mit beaucoup de temps avant de se refermer derrière les jeunes filles.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » Aboya Sirius.

Narcissa lui offrit un sourire d'excuse tandis que Lily le dévisageait. Le silence se fit tout puissant jusqu'à l'ouverture la porte de la chambre de Lucius. Un lionceau nommé Remus, en sortit légèrement guilleret. Il avait une serviette autour de la taille, le torse exposé à l'air libre et il se frotta les cheveux avec une autre serviette.

« Ça y est, j'ai fini, je lui ai fait prendre son bain, et... »

Il se tut quand ses yeux se posèrent sur les deux filles. Tel un ressort Lily s'était retourné, les joues rougies. Narcissa racla la gorge et sans détourner le regard face à un Remus demi nu, déclara :

« On voudrait voir les chats.

- Pas question, gronda Sirius. Je t'ai déjà dit : il n'y a pas d'animal ici. Allez-vous-en !

- Vous avez assez joué avec eux... s'impatienta Narcissa, alors que son cousin tentait de la pousser vers l'extérieur. On veut juste voir comment ils vont. »

Lily se retourna lentement, le visage marqué par l'incompréhension.

« Severus est ici ? »

Elle remarqua alors qu'il y avait une troisième porte dans le sanctuaire des préfets.

« Il est là, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle la désigna du doigt, les Griffons regardèrent leurs pieds, Narcissa acquiesça.

Lily se précipita, vers la porte. Elle cria : « Severus, Severus, tu es là ? ».

Elle eut un hoquet d'étonnement face au blason qui gardait la chambre : un Serpent se baladant sur le dos d'un lion. Celui-ci siffla : « Le mot de passe, jeune impertinente ! »

Impossible, se dit-elle.

« Severus ! Ouvre-moi ! Severus ! » Elle s'écria tout en tambourinant la porte, sous le regard interloqué de Narcissa et des Griffons.

« Il n'ouvrira pas. » Bailla Sirius.

Mais Lily continua ses braillements, jusqu'à ce que la porte céde, et laissa la pauvre Lily face à un James Potter fou de rage. Il l'empoigna par le col.

« Va-t'en ! » Susurra-t-il dangereusement.

Malgré le regard noir que James lui lança, elle ne détourna pas les yeux :

« Je veux le voir, tu sais où il est, n'est-ce pas ? Quand tu disais dormir chez Remus, c'étaient des mensonges. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Severus ? »

James la lâcha, et lança un regard vers ses amis. Ceux-ci hochèrent la tête comme pour l'encourager.

« Très bien, grinça James, entre. Mais ce sera la seule et dernière fois que tu le verras. »

Lily qui venait de retrouver son sourire soleil, s'engouffra dans l'appartement.

Sirius se renfrogna face à ce spectacle, et sans un mot, ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Quand il remarqua que Narcissa ne le suivait pas, il sortit sa tête de l'encadrement de la porte.

« Bon, tu voulais le voir, alors dépêche-toi, avant que je ne change d'avis. »

Narcissa suivit de son ombre se précipita vers la chambre. Quand elle entra, elle eut le souffle coupé.

« Il est...

- Oui, propre, ça t'épate ! Remus vient de le laver. » Sourit Sirius.

Elle lui lança un regard parsemé d'éclairs.

« Lucius est-ce que ça va ?

- Miaou...

- Tu peux lui raconter ta vie si tu le souhaites, mais il ne te répondra pas.

- Depuis quand est-il à demi-humain ?

- Quelques jours, une semaine je pense, pourquoi ?»

Elle ne répondit pas, songeuse. Elle le caressa doucement. Lucius semblait méfiant, après la scène du bain forcé. Il avait encore quelques mèches de cheveux mouillés. Il tentait de lécher ses doigts pour faire partir l'abominable odeur du savon. Narcissa fixa à nouveau son cousin, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Ça ne te dérange pas si je fais mon devoir d'épouse ? »

Les oreilles de Sirius pointèrent vers le nord, tandis que Narcissa déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Lucius. Celui-ci un peu surpris, se lécha les babines, juste après son doux passage. S'en fut trop pour le jeune chien.

« C'est bon, tu l'as assez vu _ton fiancé, _maintenant dégage ! »

Il attrapa le bras de sa cousine pour la forcer à sortir, celle-ci fit semblant de ne pas se laisser faire.

« Attends, je ne lui ai pas fait son câlin.

- Mais tu vas partir oui. »

Elle pouffa, alors qu'il la mettait définitivement dehors.

Sirius observa à nouveau son chat qui était reparti dans sa toilette. Comme un père attendant sa progéniture, le chien se mit à tourner en rond dans la pièce, jusqu'à lui-même se donner le tournis. Il soupira :

« Franchement, je ne comprends vraiment pas ce que tu peux lui trouver ! »

Il s'allongea à ses cotés et scruta le plafond.

« Elle est idiote, égocentrique, narcissique, et elle est grosse... enfin un peu. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de sortir avec elle ? T'aurais pas pu prendre, je ne sais pas moi, un chimpanzé ? C'est sympa un chimpanzé, ça te cherche les puces, les mange. Il parait que les moldus en ont des colonies. Mais franchement, elle. »

Il grimaça.

« Elle ne te mérite pas. Si j'étais toi, j'oublierais cette histoire de mariage. »

Lucius toujours en train de se toiletter, trouva la main de Sirius, celle qui le caressait, beaucoup trop sale. Il la lapa, un peu.

« Tu pourrais trouver beaucoup mieux... Quelqu'un qui t'apprécierait à chaque heure de la journée, qui te trouverait séduisant dans n'importe quel habit ou position, quelqu'un qui voudrait te protéger, te rendre heureux. »

Lucius stoppa son lapement, et s'énerva, son oreille gauche le grattait.

« Je suis sûr que cette personne existe, il suffit de regarder un peu autour de soi. Peut-être même quelqu'un qui n'est pas dans la même maison. Eh tu m'écoutes ? »

Lucius mordilla la main de Sirius qui avait cessé de le caresser. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à faire partir cette démangeaison dans l'oreille.

« Allez vient là. »

Sirius lui gratouilla les cheveux, puis l'oreille, Lucius était aux anges.

« Tu es drôle comme ça. On dirait presque que tu apprécies ma compagnie. Si le vrai Lucius savait, il m'étriperait. »

Sirius se tut, des cris se faisaient entendre dans le salon. Curieux, il abandonna son chat, et ouvrit doucement sa porte. Etonné, il se précipita sur James et Lily qui se battaient à coup de poings et de pieds dans le petit salon. Il ne fit pas attention à l'ombre qui s'échappa. Il sépara avec l'aide de Remus les deux rivaux.

« Tu me l'as volé ! Hurla-t-elle hystérique.

- Non, tu t'es trompée, siffla James, en fait il ne t'aime pas.

- Lâchez-moi, je vais le tuer. »

Remus, avec sa force de loup, et Sirius grâce à sa dextérité de chien réussirent à mettre une rouquine folle de rage à la porte.

"Je reviendrais ! S'époumona-t-elle."

James essoufflé fixa ses deux amis dont le visage transcendait l'effort et la curiosité.

« Surtout ne dites rien. Elle est folle voilà tout. »

Èchappant aux regards inquisiteurs de ses amis, il entra dans sa chambre. L'émotion était telle, qu'il s'effondra au pied de son lit, la main sur son visage, afin de calmer sa respiration saccadée.

« Miaou ? » S'enquit Severus.

James lui sourit, un peu idiot.

« T'étais pas obligé de la griffer quand elle t'a approché. »

Le demi-chat baissa les oreilles comme pris en faute, tout en le regardant de ses yeux globuleux. James s'en attendrit.

« Allez viens là, comment puis-je t'en vouloir ! Elle le méritait après tout ! Personne à part moi n'a le droit de te prendre dans ses bras. »

James se sentit un brin heureux, en sachant que son demi-chat l'appréciait et lui donnait presque l'exclusivité (Severus s'entendait aussi assez bien avec Remus, sûrement parce que le loup appelait les elfes pour des rations de croquettes supplémentaires). Il pouvait vraiment être adorable en demi-chat, si seulement il ne redevenait pas humain pensa James.

« Tu sais quoi, si la harpie tente de te rekidnapper, je la transformerai en rat... Elle pourrait devenir la compagne idéale de Petitgrow... Nan même lui, il ne mérite pas ça. Alors avoue-moi, Severus, pourquoi es-tu sorti avec ce monstre roux ? Elle est laide, enfin un peu. »

Severus se demandait si le tiroir de la commode renfermait de la nourriture, une odeur alléchante y émanait.

« En tout cas, je te promets, Severus, que jamais je ne la laisserais t'approcher... Tu m'entends ? »

Severus reporta son attention sur son maître, seul détenteur de la clé de la commode.

« Tu es vraiment adorable, tu sais. »

James le papouilla pendant quelques minutes, avant de se lever. Il ouvrit la commode pour en sortir un gros paquet de biscuit au beurre. Il en tendit un au chat qui se régala.

« Tu regardes cette commode, comme un voleur devant un coffre de galions. »

James jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Toute cette histoire lui avait fait perdre un temps précieux, dans ses études. Il se déshabilla, enfila son caleçon à l'effigie de sa maison et fit un petit saut sur le lit. Le pacqué de biscuits le suivit, ainsi qu'un livre de potion.

« Si tu veux m'aider pour une leçon de potion, tu seras le bienvenu. »

Le chat se contenta de bailler fièrement et de s'étendre à l'extrémité du lit. Le temps passa. Les mots que James lisait semblaient se détacher du papier et voler autour de lui comme de vilains insectes. Il n'y comprit rien : normal il était nul en potion. Et puis il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à l'horrible et tentaculaire Evans. Elle, contrairement à lui, avait un don pour les potions. Elle était si douée et passionnée pour cette matière, qu'elle passait auparavant tout son temps en compagnie de Severus. Et Godric sait à quel point Severus était un fada des marmites de potions. James repensa à leurs rires au fond de la classe, à leur complicité, à leurs potions toujours parfaites. Cela le rendait malade.

Il ouvrit rageur un autre paquet de biscuits, les oreilles attentives du chat se redressèrent. Il croqua à pleines dents un à un ses petits beurres tout en maudissant Evans, et son saleté de sourire guimauve. Le Griffon ne se rendit pas compte, que plus il dévorait ses biscuits, plus des miettes tombèrent sur son caleçon, et plus le chat s'était rapproché.

Les yeux de James s'arrondirent de surprise, il ferma son livre fébrilement et découvrit que derrière celui-ci se trouvait son demi-chat, en train de manger les petites miettes. L'une d'elles s'était faufilée sous son caleçon, Severus tenta de la rattraper avec sa langue.

Un long gémissement se fit entendre, et James repoussa soudainement Severus. Ses joues étaient comme de la lave en fusion, aussi rouges et bouillantes. Son caleçon n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il contiendrait un désir aussi brûlant. Le chat, un peu étourdi ne comprit pas, mais remarqua un biscuit tomber entre les jambes de James. Il attendit un peu, puis tenta de le récupérer.

Un long silence plana, James était pétrifié alors que le demi-chat grignotait. Des images défilèrent dans son esprit, et celles-ci à chaque fois mettaient en scène Severus dans des positions de plus en plus obscènes. Enfouissant son visage entre ses mains, James se maudissait pour ce genre de pensée. Et pourtant... et s'il mettait de la crème sur son pénis, est-ce que le chat-homme viendrait le lécher ? James cria étrangement entre ses mains, il n'osa pas penser à ce qu'il venait de penser.

Le chat ravit d'avoir fini sa dégustation de biscuit, se replaça au bout du lit, quand il sentit une pression sur sa jambe. James le rapprocha de lui et le retourna violemment prit d'une horrible envie :

« Tu me rends fou. » Souffla-t-il.

Il embrassa Severus, insinuant sa langue entre les canines du semi-animal.

C'était mal, se répétait James. Et pourtant sa main glissa entre les fesses de Severus, qui ne retint plus ses gémissements contre la bouche de son maître. Le caleçon disparut, ainsi que la chemise qui recouvrait Severus.

C'était mal, se répéta James, alors qu'il écarta les jambes de son faux-chat et pressa son sexe contre celui de Severus. Celui-ci semblait un peu réagir. James se frotta contre lui tout en replongeant sa langue dans la bouche du demi-animal. Il avait l'impression d'être fouetté par la queue du chat qui roulait dans les airs, alors qu'il accentua la pression. James ne savait pas comment faire, mais il était certain d'une chose : il avait envie d'être en lui. Il s'éloigna, légèrement, et plaça son sexe contre son entrée. Un peu de liquide séminal s'y répandit, avant qu'il n'amorce sa pénétration. Mais à peine s'était-il plongé en lui, qu'il entendit un hurlement.

Un hurlement douloureux, humain.

Il frissonna, il n'osait plus bouger. Il se sentit soudainement projeté en arrière, sa tête heurtant violemment le mur. Cela lui fit si mal, qu'il en ferma les yeux. Ses pensées tourbillonnaient dans sa tête, il avait peur. Quand le Griffon ouvrit les yeux, il aperçut Severus de l'autre coté de la pièce, entouré d'un drap de son lit. Debout, comme s'il était...

« Oh par Merlin, ne me dites pas que... »

James se leva, lentement. Il tenta de marcher vers lui. Severus trembla.

« Ne t'approche pas ! » Cria Severus.

Sa voix hurla à en déchirer les nuages, à en briser les arbres...

« Ne t'approche plus de moi, Potter. »

...à en détruire un être humain.

--

à suivre

--

J'espère que vous avez aimé... Il fait beau aujourd'hui, tiens je vais peut-être aller à la plage...Ah non pas taper! Je vais me remettre à l'écriture...ah!!

à bientôt lol


	11. des hommeschats :

Je sais que je vous ai choqué, parfois torturé dans le chapitre précédent. Mea culpa. Je vous mets en garde donc pour ce chapitre, car il pourrait aussi vous perturber. Je décline toute responsabilité et propose aux courageux de lire sans modération. Bon appétit bien sûr.

RAR :

Pipasole : Merci pour ta longue et conviviale review. Eh oui petit clin d'œil à Tolkien, je n'en avais pas encore fait alors il faut un début à tout. Alors je vois que tu es une fan des cafés liégeois, et bien écoute je t'en offre un autre aujourd'hui, cette fois avec beaucoup de chantilly. J'espère que tu apprécieras. C'est vrai qu'on ressent un peu de « moi aussi je t'haine » dans le paragraphe précédent. Sauf que dans cette histoire, James est beaucoup moins froid que dans mon autre fiction (ici il a plus de sentiment), et que Severus a beaucoup plus de caractère, enfin je crois (après tout, il griffe lol). Sinon les écarts entre le couple James/Sev et Sirius/Lucius vont s'accentuer dans ce chapitre. Mais je te laisse déguster tout ceci. Eh non je ne fais pas de favoritisme pour Siri et Lulu ! à bientôt kiss

Saisei : Merci pour ta franchise lol. C'est vrai que notre James est un peu à coté de ses chaussures de sorcier en ce moment, mais je crois que Sirius est un peu comme lui... Tu verras ! à bientôt ! kiss

Aschen (ex Zelda-sama) : lol je ne dirais pas que les Gryffondors sont des idiots, après tout ils viennent d'une prestigieuse maison... Enfin ça c'est que JKR essaye de nous faire croire, parfois j'ai des doutes. Bon l'accident avec Sev va provoquer une petite prise de conscience chez James ! J'espère que la suite te plaira et que j'éviterais les lapidations et tout ça ! kiss

Loriando et black sirie : : Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, et bien vous n'avez pas attendu pour rien, voici une petite suite qui je suis sure vous enthousiasmera ! Je pense poster entre deux et trois semaines maxi (oui, oui je me donne des marges lol) à bientôt j'espère. kiss

Chapitre 11 : des hommes-chats :

**À la lueur de tes iris**

**Je me suis accroché**

**À la noirceur de tes mots**

**Je me suis effondré.**

_James se leva, lentement. Il tenta de marcher vers lui. Severus trembla. _

_« Ne t'approche pas ! » Cria Severus._

_Sa voix hurla à en déchirer les nuages, à en briser les arbres..._

_« Ne t'approche plus de moi, Potter. »_

_...à en briser un être humain._

L'obscurité semblait les envahir. Ses mots avaient propagé un silence glacial dans la pièce, sans pour autant dissimuler la respiration saccadée des deux jeunes hommes. Severus finit par longer le mur, toujours tremblotant, s'approchant de plus en plus de la porte de la salle de bain. Il voulait mettre le plus de distance entre lui et Potter. La peur lui dictait de fuir. James finit par réagir face à la volonté du demi-homme de lui échapper :

« Attends... Je... »

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, il avait l'impression de se consumer.

« ...Je ne voulais pas... »

Il n'entendait plus que le bourdonnement de son cœur.

« Tu sais. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de relations... Enfin, tu vois... Eh comme tu étais là... Je... »

Les yeux de Severus brillèrent d'effroi. James se ravisa, enfin il essaya :

« Oui enfin non, c'était... »

Il plongea ses yeux suppliants dans ceux noirs de sa némésis. Il ne trouvait pas les mots.

« Juste un test. »

Severus avait l'impression d'être en plein cauchemar. Quelque chose dans son estomac semblait remonter.

« Va-t'en, siffla-t-il dégoutté, avant de disparaître rapidement derrière la porte de la salle d'eau. »

James resta pétrifié, observant le contour de la porte, une porte semblable à une barrière de feu. Il ne pouvait pas l'ouvrir sans risquer de se blesser, de s'embraser. Ses poings se resserrèrent. Il se retourna violemment pour ne plus se brûler les yeux et essuya les larmes de rage qui avait suivi le rejet de son ancien ennemi. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il était en colère : contre Severus, contre les Serpentards du monde entier ou alors contre lui-même.

Il se précipita vers son armoire. Ses vêtements un à un glissèrent dans son sac, un sac légèrement déchiré qu'il mit rapidement sur son dos. Dans un élan d'énervement il s'enfuit du lieu maudit pour retourner dans son dortoir. Quand il déposa ses affaires dans la chambre presque vide des Rouges et Or, Petitgrow à demi-ensommeilé ouvrit le rideau de son lit :

« James ! Bah qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas chez Remus ? »

James ne disait plus un mot, il prit conscience d'avoir perdu quelque chose d'indispensable. Et sous l'œil incrédule du rat, il s'affala au milieu de la pièce comme s'il n'avait plus aucune raison de tenir debout.

Il avait laissé Severus perdu, livré à la peur, au froid, à la démence. En fermant vivement la porte derrière lui, Severus dans sa précipitation s'emmêla dans le drap qui le protégeait, et tomba de tout son long dans la salle de bain. Il se releva difficilement. Abandonnant le drap sur le sol, il resta nu.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le miroir. Si grand, si imposant, qu'il avait l'impression de se fondre en lui. Une lueur d'incompréhension se matérialisa dans ses yeux. Il effleura une oreille, puis l'autre, pour être sûr que ce n'était pas une illusion. Il ne comprenait pas. C'étaient des oreilles de chat. Comment était-ce possible ? Il ne se souvenait pas de s'être transformé ou avoir subi un quelconque sort. L'horreur l'envahit. Il ne se reconnaissait pas, même ses yeux étaient différents. Il pinça ses oreilles pointues. Il tenta d'arracher ses canines, de se débarrasser de sa queue. Il se fit mal.

La réalité le rattrapa : il était un monstre. Severus emprisonna sa tête entre ses mains, et un hurlement éclata en lui. Il faisait partie de ces êtres immondes, comme les lycans, les géants, les centaures, les vampires... les demi-chats. Cette pensée le répugna, au point qu'il en oublia Potter. Il avait l'impression de ne plus rien contrôler et de doucement s'évanouir. Un bruit sourd retentit, alors que doucement le voile de la nuit avait envahi ses pensées.

--

La salle commune de Poudlard se réveilla doucement, baillant à l'approche du vent matinal, écoutant furtivement le son de ses entrailles, les craquements de bois des escaliers aux plafonds. Doucement, la salle s'engorgea d'élèves qui vinrent en flux successifs pour la réchauffer de leurs piaillements, de leur gaieté ou tristesse. Seuls quelques visages de lions semblaient cependant la préoccuper. Elle tendit l'oreille pour mieux les écouter.

« James, il faut que tu viennes ! »

Le ton qu'employait Remus était sans réplique. Derrière lui, Sirius regardait le mur, puis les croissants chauds sur la table. James semblait impassible, et en tartina un de confiture.

« Non mais tu as entendu ce que je viens de te dire ! »

Les autres élèves commençaient eux aussi à s'intéresser à leur discussion, d'autant plus que la tension augmentait au fil des minutes. Remus reprit d'une voix basse.

« C'est grave James. Il est à l'infirmerie. »

James suspendit son geste, mais une force invisible l'aida à ne pas trembler.

« Je ne peux pas venir... »

Lui, qui jusque-là avait évité le visage de son ami, il finit par ancrer ses yeux dans ceux du lycan :

« Il me hait, il m'a ordonné de ne plus l'approcher...

- Ècoute, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais tu en es responsable. Et Madame Pomfresh veut te poser des questions... »

- Doucement, James reposa sa tartine. Il ne devait pas craquer.

« Il a besoin de toi. »

Il aurait aimé aller contre les événements, pouvoir retourner le temps, et ne jamais l'avoir connu. Ou tout au moins, ne jamais avoir connu autre chose que la haine du Serpentard.

« Je ne peux pas. »

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit tombé amoureux d'un Serpent ? Oui, il pouvait se l'avouer, il était amoureux. Il ne pensait pas la chose possible. Du désir, de l'envie, de la jalousie peut-être mais sûrement pas de l'amour. Et pourtant il y avait réfléchi toute la nuit. C'était la seule chose qui expliquait cette envie irrésistible de se jeter dans le vide. Sans le Serpent, James n'était plus rien. Juste une coquille vide, qui méritait d'être écrasée d'un seul pas, le pas de Severus.

« James, tu t'es occupé de lui... Au fond de lui, il s'en souviendra. Tu es le seul à pouvoir l'aider. »

Le visage souriant et câlin de Severus réapparut dans son esprit. James se leva, fermant les yeux pour essayer de chasser ses pensés. Mais rien n'y faisait. Il soupira de lassitude.

« Très bien, il faut bien que tout ça se termine un jour ou l'autre. »

Remus fronça les sourcils sans vraiment comprendre son ami.

« On sera toujours là pour te soutenir James, quoique tu aies fait...

- Merci, Rem. Merci... Mais je vais y aller seul. »

Sans un mot de plus, James abandonna son petit déjeuner et ses amis pour se diriger vers l'antre de l'infirmière. Au fur et à mesure qu'il marchait, il perdait des miettes de courage sur le chemin. Et il se gifla à plusieurs reprises pour ne pas faire demi-tour. Il devait l'affronter, une dernière fois.

Il frappa, et entra dans la pièce immaculée. Madame Pomfresh se jeta sur lui.

« Ah Monsieur Potter ! ! ! Venez... »

Il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il s'approcha du lit où dormait Severus, tranquillement, paisiblement. James détourna le regard. Il le trouvait si beau.

« Il est sous une potion sans rêve pour l'instant. Votre ami, Monsieur Lupin, l'aurait retrouvé évanoui dans votre salle de bain... Il m'a prévenu, et nous l'avons ramené ici. Puis Monsieur Snape s'est réveillé, et il a commencé à délirer... »

James tressaillit à plusieurs reprises. L'infirmière l'observa à travers ses lunettes, le sondant comme s'il s'agissait d'un phénomène physique étrange.

« Je n'ai rien fait...

- Monsieur Potter... Je ne vous accuse de rien »

Elle semblait hésiter.

« Mais il a subi un choc, apparemment dû à son réveil forcé... Il a aussi des saignements à certains endroits. »

James avait l'impression qu'une cage se refermait sur lui, et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour s'en sortir.

« Monsieur Potter, je n'en ai pas encore parlé à Dumbledore ou à Monsieur Slughorn. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir ou tout au moins de confirmer certaines hypothèses. Est-ce que... vous avez eu des relations plus poussées avec Monsieur Snape ?

- Je... eu... enfin non... »

James, comme tout lion qui se respecte, n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir bafouiller devant quelqu'un, et pourtant il le fit, maudissant sa maison à jamais.

« Je ne dirais rien, pour l'instant au directeur. Vous pouvez vous confier à moi, cela restera entre nous deux... Tout au moins tant que Monsieur Snape ne me donnera pas sa version.

- Un peu...

- Pardon ?

- J'ai un peu avec Snape... enfin je l'ai un peu touché... mais pas beaucoup. C'était pas grand chose... Je ne pensais pas que ça allait le réveiller de cette façon...

- ... »

L'infirmière semblait plus surprise par cette révélation qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé assister à ce genre de situation, entre deux hommes et surtout entre deux «ennemis »...

« Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ? »

La voix de James se cassa.

« Il est en état de choc pour l'instant, n'acceptant pas le corps dans lequel il s'est réveillé. Il va rester ici quelques jours, le temps qu'il faudra pour qu'il accepte la situation...

- Je peux rester avec lui ?

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit raisonnable.

- S'il vous-plait... »

Les élèves avaient un don pour tenter de l'amadouer. Les Poufsouffles et les Gryffondors étaient les meilleurs dans le domaine, car ils savaient supplier en utilisant leurs yeux de chiens battus. Mais en plusieurs années de carrière dans une école, l'infirmière avait appris à riposter à ces attaques déloyales.

« Vous devriez aller en cours.

- Je ne me sens pas bien...

- Monsieur Potter ! »

Mais l'infirmière se tut. En effet James était devenu aussi blanc que les habits qu'elle portait.

« Très bien, prenez le lit d'à coté... Mais je vous préviens : au moindre bruit, je vous mets dans une salle d'isolement ! »

James acquiesça. Il s'allongea, et se tourna involontairement vers Severus. Une douce chaleur le rassura lorsqu'il put contempler de là où il était le visage paisible de son ancien ennemi.

--

La nuit enveloppa la clarté. La porte de l'infirmerie se referma doucement. Le vacarme des multiples pas au sein du château disparaissait progressivement. Seuls quelques insouciants et les élèves plus âgés flânaient dans les couloirs avant d'atteindre leur dortoir.

« Eh bien à ton avis qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Remus haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas.

- Mais comment a-t-il bien pu le mettre dans cet état ? Tu as vu comment ce matin Snape miaulait et parlait en même temps. S'en était flippant, et pourtant Snape est déjà assez flippant en lui-même... Mais alors là...

- Sirius...

- Quoi ?

- Tais-toi.

- Si on ne peut même plus rigoler. En tout cas, James n'a pas voulu me dire comment il avait fait pour qu'il redevienne un peu plus humain. Tu crois que si je faisais peur à Lucius, il se réveillerait ? Mais comment faire... Me transformer en chien ?

- Ça pourrait marcher... »

Remus stoppa soudainement lorsqu'il vit Narcissa passer avec une de ses amies.

« Il faut que je te laisse, on se reverra plus tard.

- Eh mais où tu vas ?

- Rien j'ai un truc urgent à faire. »

Sirius fronça les sourcils, alors que Remus poursuivit ce qu'il crut ressembler à sa cousine. Il en tira la langue de dégout, et continua son chemin jusqu'à la chambre des préfets. La journée s'était passée vite, et Sirius avait hâte de retrouver son chat pour l'embêter un peu. Se transformer en chien ? Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée après tout... Mais Sirius voulait encore jouer avec Lucius-chat, alors la transformation pouvait bien attendre encore un bon mois, une année peut-être, voire toute une vie. Que diraient ses parents s'il ramenait un demi-chat à la maison ? Un Malfoy qui plus est ? De toute façon, sa maison était peuplée de créatures étranges, un peu plus ou un peu moins, il passerait sûrement inaperçu. Il faudrait juste convaincre son horrible mère de ne pas le laisser à Regulus, et de le faire dormir en sa compagnie. Il était son tuteur après tout, il était dans son bon droit.

Sirius frappa son poing dans sa main : oui pour une fois sa mère ne pourrait rien dire et rien faire pour lui retirer ce qui lui appartenait !

Emprunt d'un sourire éblouissant, Sirius entra dans sa chambre, fit voler ses affaires de classe et se précipita sur son chat passablement endormi. Il le câlina comme s'il s'agissait d'une peluche, peluche qui baillait successivement à chaque attaque du chien.

« Vous vous êtes passés le mot aujourd'hui. Personne veut jouer avec moi. »

Déçu du peu de réaction de l'animal, Sirius se dirigea penaud dans la salle de bain. Il trouva alors un moyen alléchant de se détendre. Il avait rarement la possibilité de prendre un bain dans les dortoirs des garçons. Et c'est avec un plaisir non fin qu'il analysa les différentes huiles de bain que possédait Lucius. Il chantonna tout en versant une bonne quantité de sels de bain dans l'eau. Son sourire s'agrandit de joie quand il vit toute la mousse produite. Ses vêtements abandonnèrent la peau douce et mat de Sirius à la dame nudité. Son corps amorça lentement une décente au paradis des bulles. Comme un chien fou, il plongea et réapparut à la surface de l'eau, le rire aux lèvres. Il barbota un long moment avant de remarquer qu'il avait été suivi.

Le demi-chat, dont la curiosité dépassait les limites de l'entendement humain, renifla l'eau agitée. Il faillit la goutter quand une bulle vint lui piquer le nez. Un peu étourdi, il pensa s'enfuir. Mais Sirius fut plus rapide et l'attrapa par le bras. Il le ramena vivement vers lui, si bien que Lucius affolé tomba dans l'eau en compagnie du chien.

Ses yeux étaient arrondis d'horreur : il y avait de l'eau partout jusque dans ses fines oreilles de chat. Il miaula, de façon rauque. Il n'aimait pas l'eau. On avait déjà tenter de le laver, et il ne le supportait. Il avait l'impression d'être piqué de partout par l'insupportable savon. Il tenta de se dégager.

Surpris par tant de réticences, le chien le rattrapa, et ils roulèrent dans l'eau. Sirius, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres, réussit à le stabiliser en dessous de lui. Les bras de Lucius étaient maintenus au-dessus de sa tête par les mains fermes du chien. Sirius plongea ses yeux dans le lac bleuté du Serpentard. Il frissonna, fasciné par tant de charmes. Leurs bouches se frôlèrent. Lucius voulut se dégager, mais le chien le poussa un peu plus et l'embrassa fermement, insérant sa langue à l'intérieur de son palais. Il ne contrôlait plus rien. Il sentit son sexe se gonfler d'intensité, de douleur et il se frotta contre la cuisse de Lucius. Lorsque la langue du Serpentard lui répondit, il crut être électrocuté. Délaissant sa délicieuse bouche, Sirius devenu fou lécha son cou, son oreille, et lui chuchota « Je t'aime », avant de parsemer son visage de baisers papillons.

Doucement il se détacha, observant les étincelles dans les yeux de Lucius. Si belles... Il crut y percevoir de l'étonnement, mais Sirius fut progressivement hypnotisé par une bouche rougissante qui ne demandait qu'à être embrassée. Il se glissa entre les jambes de Lucius au moment où il mêla son souffle à celui-ci. Leurs langues se battaient dans un ballet de gémissements. La main du chien glissa sur sa chemise trempée, et joua avec les tétons qui y transparaissaient. Elle descendit toujours plus bas, frôlant des poils blonds, puis une virilité devenue dure par un terrible traitement. Un doigt se glissa. Lucius ne put s'empêcher d'échapper un petit cri, assez humain. Puis un deuxième et un troisième. Les multiples gémissements rendirent le chien plus entreprenant, et sa virilité glissa dans l'anneau de chair de sa némésis. Sirius avait du mal à croire ce qu'il était en train de faire. Et une once de remords vint traverser son esprit quand il amorça une lente cadence. Lucius s'était agrippé à ses épaules, le griffant légèrement face à la souffrance de l'intrusion. Mais progressivement, il se laissa emporté par la folie siriusienne, gémissant de plus en plus fort, suivant avec entrain les assauts de l'animal. L'eau s'agita un peu plus rapidement autour d'eux, les faisant d'avantage vibrer de plaisir. Dans un dernier élan de jouissance, ils soufflèrent chacun le prénom de l'autre avant de s'écrouler de bien-être.

Progressivement, l'esprit embrumé de luxure de Sirius revint vers l'effrayante réalité. Il sentit le demi-chat bouger sous lui. Lentement, il se détacha du corps brûlant de Lucius, plongeant de nouveau dans l'aigue-marine de ses iris. Lucius détourna la tête, rouge de confusion.

« Tu as fini ? » Souffla-t-il.

Sirius semblait s'etre transformé soudainement en statue de marbre. Impossible...

« Lucius...

- Oui, qui veux-tu que ce soit ? »

Les joues de Lucius s'embrasèrent d'avantage. Il était là... Impossible... Tel un automate, Sirius sortit de l'eau, sans un regard pour sa némésis. Comme tout bon chien prit sur le fait, la seule chose stupide qui lui vint à l'esprit fut : la fuite. Et il courut rapidement, nu comme un ver à travers la salle de bain, sa chambre, puis le château. Il courut pour ne pas penser, pour ne plus penser. Il courut jusqu'à atteindre son dortoir et se réfugier dans son ancien lit. Il se couvrit de drap, de honte. Il l'avait fait... Et Lucius était bien là. Il hurla dans son oreiller.

Lucius étonné ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Il tenta de se relever, mais une douleur l'en empêcha, et il retomba dans la baignoire. Ses bras posés nonchalamment sur l'accoudoir de la baignoire, Lucius reposa sa tête où une migraine faisait rage. Il siffla à l'encontre de la bête qui venait de lâchement l'abandonner :

« Crétin... »

Et Lucius ferma les yeux, attendant que la douleur passe.

--

à suivre

--

Je le dis fermement: non ce chapitre ne cherchait pas à mettre en doute l'intelligence de nos Griffons, enfin presque lol... Pour ceux qui sont encore persuadés que je prone la zoophilie, sachez que vous etes à coté de la réalité. C'est vrai que la situation est difficile à relater sans tomber dedans. Enfin je peux vous dire une chose, les chats étaient "éveillés" avant l'acte, et l'attirance de nos deux griffons est liée surtout à leurs apparences humaines. Voilà j'espère ainsi éviter toute confusion.

J'ai eu aussi beaucoup de mal à faire le passage "Pompom", je ne voyais pas comment elle pouvait réagir autrement à part attendre que Severus soit en état de lui parler... Bon j'arrete de douter et je vous laisse la parole!

à bientot kiss


	12. quand les chats ne sont pas là

Bonjour tout le monde, et oui avec un peu de retard voici la suite! Mais tout est de ma faute, j'en conviens... J'ai réussi à récupérer le tome 7 d'HP à la bibli et les révélations m'ont bouleversées pendant un petit moment lol. Mais je m'en suis remise! J'ai fait une thérapie de groupe sur le fait que cette histoire était presque finie. Presque parce qu'il reste toutes les fictions à venir hi hi!

Alors merci encore à ma béta Dalou (d'ailleurs je vous conseil sa fiction: "acceptation") et aux reviewers pour leur soutien!

RAR:

-Pipasole: Oula j'ai une cheville qui a gonflé grâce à tous ces compliments. C'est gentil, je suis flattée. Pour revenir à la fic: James semble un peu idiot c'est vrai et un peu lâche. Heureusement son ami Remus l'a remis sur le droit chemin. Eh quand il a vu dans quel état était notre Sevy, il ne pouvait plus rester aveugle et s'en détacher. Il va se rattraper dans ce chapitre, crois moi! Eh je suis sure que tu vas l'adorer. Par contre, je crois que tu vas aiguiser tes couteaux en ce qui concernent Sirius/ Lucius... Lucius comprend mieux, mais il a plus d'éléments en main... Bon j'en dis pas plus! bonne lecture!

- Saisei: Ouais Lucius a toujours la classe dans n'importe quelle situation, c'est un Malfoy ne l'oublions pas: "parce que le vaut bien" xd. Enfin sauf si on l'avait transformé en crapaud ou en rat, là évidemment il aurait eu beaucoup moins de charme... Enfin pour ce qui concerne Severus/James, je te laisse découvrir! à bientôt!

- Yubao: Eh non ce n'est pas une Serpentarde qui a écrit cette histoire et détérioré celle des Maraudeurs.. Mais je t'avoue que j'ai été subventionnée! Par qui? mystère... Enfin Remus relève un peu le niveau, on verra dans les prochains chapitres. Après Sirius et James, il faudra les booster un peu. Mais si ça peut te consoler, James reprendra un peu le contrôle de la situation! à bientôt!

**Chapitre 12 : Quand les chats ne sont pas là, les chiens dansent...**

**Sans nos jeux de compagnons**

**Je suis perdu dans le tourbillon**

**De cette sourde passion**

**Qui tend à porter ton nom.**

Un filet de lumière se diffusa lentement dans la pièce de couleur marbre, réveillant les quelques occupants qui la composaient. Severus, caché à moitié par les rideaux du lit à baldaquin, fronça les sourcils quand un rayon de soleil parvint à danser sous ses yeux. Il grimaça refusant cette déplaisante intrusion. Mais se sentant observées, petit à petit ses paupières se mouvaient d'elles-mêmes. L'homme-chat distingua une silhouette dans la lumière du jour, il la connaissait. Il sentit sa respiration le perdre :

« Potter ? »

La personne en face de lui sourit, Severus la distingua de plus en plus nettement.

« Eh, non désolé Severus, ce n'est que moi.

- Oh !

- Eh bien quel accueil ! Si tu veux, je prends du polynectard et je reviens...

- Non, non reste ; ça me fait plaisir que tu sois là. »

Severus se releva, étendant ses bras à la manière d'un félin.

« Comment vas-tu ? » Lâcha Lucius qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de le fixer comme s'il s'agissait d'une apparition.

« Mieux, je pense. »

Severus regarda attentivement son ami, mais ses yeux se posèrent surtout sur ce qu'il avait de moins humains chez lui. Pris d'une sensation de tristesse, Severus pinça ses oreilles de chat.

« Je croyais que c'était un cauchemar, Lucius. Toi aussi...

- Oui.

- ... Tu as une idée de qui a bien pu nous faire ça ?

Peut-être. Je ne suis pas encore sûr, il me manque des preuves. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en occupe, ce qui m'importe c'est toi. Est-ce que tu te souviens de quelque chose ? L'infirmière après m'avoir fait subir un interrogatoire m'a sous-entendu que tu étais un peu désorienté après ton réveil. »

Severus hocha la tête, il se sentait étrange, comme si quelque chose d'autre s'animait en lui. C'était déplaisant.

« Je ne me souviens de rien, à part quelques flashs quand j'étais encore à moitié chat et que je ne pouvais pas parler.

- Oh ! Est-ce que toi aussi tu avais l'impression de comprendre ce qu'il se passait autour de toi sans pouvoir te contrôler ou prononcer un mot ?

- Oui c'est ça, absolument.

- Et tu le sens, n'est-ce pas ? »

Severus surpris renifla sans s'en rendre compte.

« C'est vrai que maintenant que tu me le dis, j'ai envie de poisson et de lait. C'est curieux. »

Un sourire furtif apparut sur le visage de Lucius.

« Non, je ne parlais pas de ça. Tu le sens, toi aussi, cette chose en nous qui s'agite et qui réclame une présence. »

Severus grimaça. Il haïssait Potter pour ça.

« Ça finira par passer. »

Lucius semblait soupirer de soulagement et son sourire devint plus engageant.

« Bon repose-toi bien. Je vais faire mon entrée en cours cette après-midi avec ma nouvelle tenue.»

Lucius se tourna et se retourna pour faire admirer ses habits à Severus, faisant légèrement voler au passage ses longs cheveux. Il portait un pantalon noir, avec une petite ouverture qui s'agrandissait ou se refermait au grès des mouvements de sa queue blanche, une chemise bleu rappelant à quiconque qu'il possédait les plus beaux yeux de Poudlard, et enfin un petit béret noir encadrant ses oreilles blanches de chat (afin d'amoindrir leurs présences). L'amour de Lucius pour la mode même dans des situations désespérées et incongrues redonna un peu d'espoir à Severus. Ils n'avaient pas changer, et il restait du normal sous l'anormal.

« C'est Narcissa qui m'a conseillée et j'ai rajouté mes touches personnelles. Elle est passée me voir hier et m'a un peu aidé après... »

Sa voix trembla légèrement à ce souvenir...

« Je veux dire après m'être réveillé... après avoir pu enfin sortir de ce déplaisant mutisme... »

Toussant un peu, il se reprit d'une voix plus ferme.

« Elle m'a emmené voir Dumbledore ensuite et le directeur m'a autorisé à porter léger voire presque moldu. Il eut une moue d'aversion. Enfin avec des vêtements de sorcier cela faisait difforme et puis... »

L'esprit de Severus ne l'écoutait déjà plus. La futilité vestimentaire ne l'intéressait pas vraiment. Cependant plus Lucius parlait plus Severus était tracassé, son ami lui cachait quelque chose. Il ne le regardait pas dans les yeux.

« Donc tu vois, cela a beau être moldu, le concept de style reste sorcier... Enfin tout ceci, tu le sais déjà, je ne veux pas t'ennuyer avec tout ça. Je vais donc te laisser et je repasserai peut-être dans la soirée pour m'occuper de ta tenue. Bon et bien à bientôt Severus.

- Attends ! »

Lucius se figea, au moment où il ouvrit le rideau.

« Comment as-tu retrouvé la parole et cette sorte de liberté ? Eum… enfin est ce que tu te souviens de quelque chose avant cela? »

Lucius se retourna à moitié, perdant son semblant de sourire et sa gaieté, il dit de façon dégagée : « Je ne sais pas de quelle façon je suis devenu à demi-chat... J'ai retrouvé la voix au moment où j'ai été profondément choqué, enfin je pense... »

Après un long flottement, il reprit avec dédain :

« Mais même si je te disais oui, je me souviens exactement de la façon dont nous avons été traités avant cela, tu crois que nous redeviendrons entièrement humain ? »

Et le rideau se referma sur un Severus plus que perplexe face à la réaction étrange de son ami. Il écouta ses pas vifs se perdent dans l'infirmerie et la porte se refermer sèchement derrière lui. Severus ne comprenait pas très bien le but de cette visite, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir d'avantages, qu'il entendit une voix féminine.

Le rideau se rouvrit brutalement comme dans une pièce de théâtre se dit Severus, les acteurs entrant et venant à tour de rôle.

« Sev ! ! ! Oh par Merlin, tu vas bien ? »

Severus étouffa ce qui ressemblait à un « oui » quand elle se précipita vers lui et l'enlaça fermement. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, puis sur la bouche, puis de nouveau sur la joue, aussi joyeuse qu'une petite abeille ayant retrouvé sa fleur préférée. Severus sentit un léger malaise s'installer dans ses entrailles. Une voix lui dit de la repousser, mais une autre lui affirma de garder une réaction passive.

« J'ai eu si peur pour toi, souffla Lily après l'échange. Cette vieille harpie d'infirmière n'autorise qu'une personne pour les visites. Si j'avais su que tu étais là, je serais venue plus tôt. Mais j'ai cru que tu logeais encore dans la chambre des préfets. Heureusement que tu es ici, en sécurité, maintenant.

- Je ne comprends pas, les préfets ?

- Oui, Dumbledore t'avait confié à Potter. »

Ses yeux devinrent noirs quand elle prononça son nom.

« Ne me demande pas pourquoi, apparemment il se serait porté volontaire avant moi. Une question de responsabilité, de punition je crois. Dumbledore a été assez flou sur la question. Il vous a donné une chambre à tous les deux dans les appartements des préfets.

- Ah... c'est donc ça.

- L'infirmière ne t'a rien dit ?

- Elle m'a légèrement expliqué la situation très tôt ce matin, quand je me suis réveillé... J'étais encore un peu dans les vapes quand elle m'a parlé et puis je me suis rendormi. J'avais compris aussi qu'un expert devrait passer bientôt m'ausculter.

- Tant mieux... Ils vont enfin pouvoir te redonner ta véritable apparence. Je suis sure que c'est Potter qui a fait le coup, mais je ne peux pas encore le démontrer. »

Severus hocha la tête. Un goût amer s'installa dans sa bouche au souvenir de sa dernière entrevue avec le griffon. Il n'aurait jamais cru que Potter le haïssait au point de déverser ses frustrations sexuelles sur lui. Tout ça à cause d'elle. Severus l'observa, est-ce qu'il avait fait ça pour les séparer ? Un griffon amoureux pouvait être capable de tout, même des pires stupidités pour avoir l'objet de ses désirs.

« Severus, tu m'écoutes...

- Mmmh oui...

- Tu es vraiment mignon avec tes oreilles. »

Severus rosit sous le compliment. Elle l'embrassa à nouveau.

« Quand je pense qu'il t'a séquestré pour ne plus que je te vois !

- Qui ?

- Potter ! C'est bien ce que je pensais, tu ne m'as pas écouté.

- Eum...

- Bon je reprends, il refusait que je vienne te voir ou que je te prenne en charge. Il m'a repoussé, presque frappé quand j'ai voulu te prendre dans mes bras ! Je ne sais pas à quoi il jouait en te gardant avec lui, mais il a sûrement dû s'amuser à tes dépends. Il ne t'a rien fait au moins ? »

Severus rougit brutalement et bafouilla :

« Non... rien, ne t'en fais pas...

- Ah... Ouf...Il est si horrible parfois. Je suis si rassurée qu'il ne t'ait pas fait de mal, mon amour. »

Alors qu'elle l'enlaça, un léger frisson envahit Severus. Il ferma les yeux. Une voix lointaine murmura en lui :

_« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne les laisserai plus jamais te faire de mal__. » _

Severus se crispa, prit d'un violent spasme. Les mots se répétèrent dans sa tête. Il repoussa Lily.

« Non ! »

Elle le regarda hébétée. Severus, la respiration saccadée reprit :

« Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas...

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Il ne m'aurait jamais fait de mal.

- Quoi ?

- Va-t'en.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Va-t'en ! » Reprit-il plus fort.

Étonnée et perdue, Lily disparut sous ses paroles virulentes. Severus tenta de se calmer, mais il avait comme une épine coincée dans sa suffoquait, et il ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait autant le faire souffrir. C'était quelque chose d'immatériel, d'impalpable. Une blessure qu'il n'arrivait pas à atteindre. Des images se succédèrent dans son esprit comme un vieux film abîmé qu'on aurait ressorti d'un ancien coffre. Il se rappelait de Slughorn, de Potter le prenant dans ses bras pour le sauver, pour le consoler. Severus gémit et se recroquevilla. Il n'aimait pas ses images, elles le désarçonnaient. Il voulut arrêter le film infernal, le stopper avant qu'il n'aille trop loin, mais c'est finalement un raclement de gorge qui le fit sortir de sa tourmente.

La tête de l'homme-chat pivota légèrement vers la droite. Il n'avait pas remarqué que le rideau du lit voisin s'était ouvert laissant ainsi son opposé tout le loisir de l'observer à travers ses lunettes, tandis que Severus avait vu une vague de souvenirs surgirent de derrière un épais brouillard.

« Je suis... désolé Severus. Est-ce que ça va ? »

Ils se fixèrent l'un et l'autre, un étrange courant froid avait traversé la pièce avant de se rabattre dans le cœur des deux anciens ennemis. Severus eut un doute. Il avait toujours était si sûr de lui devant toutes les situations impliquant Potter. C'était comme si les bases du mur qu'il avait édifié contre le Gryffondor venaient tout d'un coup de s'effondrer après s'être effritées lentement.

« Oui, ça va. »

Un silence plana avant d'être brisé par Severus de manière hésitante. Il devait savoir :

« Dis-moi Potter, tu n'as jamais été attiré par Lily, n'est ce pas ?

- Non, répondit du tac au tac James, pourquoi ? »

James fronça les sourcils marquant son incompréhension, puis progressivement face au visage étonné de Severus, il se rendit compte de son erreur. Il étouffa un juron entre ses mains tout en s'insultant de tous les noms. L'homme-chat arrivait difficilement à le croire et fixa le griffon avec gêne.

« Depuis combien de temps ? » Souffla-t-il.

James avait l'impression de griller à petit feu, ses yeux se perdaient dans la vague à cette question. Il crut qu'une veine de son oreille avait explosé sous l'intensité du moment, mais en réalité ce n'étaient que les battements de son cœur qui s'étaient accélérés et qui le rendaient à demi-sourd. Seul son courage le maintint pour le moment en vie.

« Je ne sais pas... depuis qu'elle t'a fréquentée, depuis le début peut-être.

- Oh ! »

Même sous la torture, Severus n'aurait jamais cru qu'une chose comme celle-ci pouvait lui arriver, avec un homme oui, mais avec Potter... Il avait toujours cru que James le détestait... Toutes ces humiliations, ces attaques, ces insultes... Est-ce que Potter était un sadique ou masochiste ? Est-ce qu'il était un adolescent détraqué ? Ou pire un Serpentard refoulé ? À moins que tout ceci ne soit qu'un moyen idiot trouvé par le griffon afin de se faire remarquer à ses yeux.

« Je te laisse la chambre des préfets. Je n'en ai pas besoin. »

James se passa la main dans les cheveux.

« Personne ne t'embêtera ainsi, tu seras tranquille. Les gens sont parfois si curieux. »

James ne trouvait rien à rajouter. Il en a avait déjà trop dit. Il s'attendait à des menaces, des insultes, des potions mortels. Mais la réaction pacifique de Severus l'embêtait. Il lui avait fait une déclaration involontaire après tout ! Il pouvait bien s'énerver un peu, non ? James sentait la pression remonter.

« Potter ?

- Oui ? »

Severus semblait peser le pour et le contre. Potter était dangereux sous ses apparences de démon, il avait failli le violer et il lui avait fait mal. Mais sa conscience lui rappela, que maintenant Severus possédait une baguette pour se défendre d'une éventuelle attaque. De plus, Potter l'avait sauvé des mains de son directeur, Slughorn, et s'était occupé de lui en tant que chat. Il lui était donc redevable. Et s'il y a bien une chose que le Serpentard détestait, c'était d'être redevable à quelqu'un, et surtout envers un ennemi qui se révélait peut-être ne pas en être un. Avec un peu de chance, Potter était atteint d'un sortilège de confusion des sentiments et il pourrait le guérir. Alors en attendant de trouver une solution, Severus proposa :

« Tu peux rester.

- Pardon ?

- La chambre, elle est à nous deux. Tu peux y rester.

- Mais... et toi ?

- On séparera le lit en deux de toute façon. »

James ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Le rouge lui monta aux joues. Severus allait faire une remarque déplaisante sur les poissons rouges qu'on laissait à l'air libre juste pour le plaisir de voir la tête qu'il ferait quand on annoncerait que le dîner était prêt, mais il se retient de toute remarque mesquine.

« Très bien. Je... bien... c'est parfait... rétablis-toi bien... J'amènerai du lait si tu veux... À bienôt. »

Telle une poupée mécanique, James se leva de son lit. Les poings crispés, la tête enfoncée dans son col, il se dirigea droitement vers la sortie. Il en oublia l'infirmière qui se précipita vers lui. Il réussit à la convaincre qu'il allait mieux, qu'il n'avait pas de fièvre, que ses soudaines rougeurs n'étaient pas dues à une allergie et qu'il pouvait reprendre les cours. Severus opta pour un demi-sourire en écoutant la voix confuse et lointaine de James, demi-sourire qu'il camoufla rapidement sous ses draps.

Quand il sortit de l'infirmerie, James avait toujours l'impression que ses pieds ne suivaient pas réellement le bon chemin, mais il ne s'en préoccupait plus vraiment. Il se dirigea un sourire idiot aux lèvres vers le jardin alors qu'il avait prévu au début d'aller manger dans la Grande salle. Le froid lui remit les idées en place et lui rappela sa propre bêtise :

« Du lait... Mais pourquoi pas des croquettes pendant que tu y es ! »

Il tenta de ne pas se frapper la tête contre le dur mur du château, et ordonna à ses pieds de le conduire jusqu'à la Grande salle.

Tout le monde était déjà installé, sauf une partie de Gryffondors qui arrivaient par paquet. James s'assit rayonnant à coté de ses amis. Il s'attendit à une pluie de questions plus embarrassantes les unes que les autres de la part de ceux-ci. Mais le regard énervé de Sirius, presque endormi de Remus et l'absence de Petitgrow lui en amputèrent le loisir.

Il remarqua alors l'attroupement du coté des Serpentards. James faillit siffler d'étonnement, mais une main de son ami sur sa bouche le retint.

« Tsss ! Ne le regarde pas, ne bouge pas, ne hume pas, Cornedru. Cela put le Serpent jusqu'ici. »

Sirius était exaspéré, de voir son demi-chat se pavaner devant ses amis, devant ses admirateurs, devant tout Poudlard. Il remarqua en effet qu'il y avait beaucoup trop d'hommes et de femmes qui le fixaient avec une lueur suspecte dans le regard. Et puis ces Serpentardes en chaleur, même les Serdaigles de la table à coté s'y mettaient. Sûrement une maladie inconnue.

Le pire de tout était que les yeux de Sirius avaient croisé ceux du Serpentard à son entrée dans la grande salle. Et bien entendu sa majesté Malfoy avait détourné son prestigieux regard avec une indifférence poussée. Sirius avait l'impression qu'il allait aboyer de rage. Il n'avait pas eu la possibilité de l'approcher, de lui parler depuis l'accident. Il aurait aimé s'expliquer avec lui, bien qu'il n'eut aucune idée de quoi dire exactement. Il avait l'impression de danser sur des charbons de bois, et de ne pas savoir quel pied utiliser pour éviter de se brûler les petits orteils. James lui posa la main sur l'épaule pour l'adoucir.

« Ne t'en fais pas tout s'arrangera. »

Alors que Sirius essayait de se convaincre par les bonnes paroles de son frère de niche. Il remarqua que Regulus s'était assis à droite de son ancien chat, le visage rayonnant ce qui le renfrogna encore plus. Mais ce qu'il haïssait par-dessus tout c'était que Lucius le laissa toucher son épaule, alors que lui-même ne pouvait même plus l'effleurer. Il en était écœuré, et il se demandait même si hier il n'avait pas rêvé. Une illusion, douce et chaude, qui lui avait fait perdre le contrôle de ses pensées, de ses gestes et qui lui filait entre les mains car il ne savait pas encore comment la retenir...

--

À suivre

--

Je sais, j'ai été un peu cruelle sur le moment en ce qui concerne notre pauvre Siri. Et ce n'est pas près de s'arranger de si tôt hi hi hi! Mais qui sait, une review me permettrait de retrouver une once d'humanité! à bientôt donc!

kiss kiss

P.S.: évitez les tomates sinon je vais devoir porter du rouge à longeur de journée... J'aime bien aussi le vert xd!


	13. un chien sachant chassé sans son chat

Coucou, Je voulais vous remercier d'avoir suivi cette histoire jusqu'à maintenant. Je la reprends après plusieurs mois d'absences, justifiées (en effet je passe en ce moment des concours et c'est très contraignant). Pour une fois je ne répondrai pas à toutes les reviews, mais promis la prochaine fois je le ferai. Et je remercie tous ceux qui ont pris un peu de temps pour me laisser un commentaire.

Ce chapitre vous remettra un peu en place l'histoire de nos jeunes chats. Je suis moi-même un peu rouillée et j'essaye tant bien que mal de me remettre dans le bain. Cette histoire comportera encore 3-4 chapitres. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture

Chapitre 13 : un chien sachant chassé sans son chat est un mauvais chasseur :

**Les canines de l'espoir**

**M'ont soufflé un jour**

**Que pour éviter l'amour**

**Mieux vaux faire un détour.**

D'une démarche légère, Lucius marchait dans les couloirs de Poudlard, en compagnie de ses compagnons, donnant à chacun la bonne parole, souriant à chaque boutade de l'un d'entre eux. À ses cotés se trouvait son modeste conseiller: Nott. Celui-ci lui murmurait toujours un petit mot délicat pour égailler sa journée. Et à sa gauche son « passe-partout » comme il se plaisait à le nommer : Parkinson. Il avait en réalité des yeux qui apercevaient beaucoup de choses, souvent interdites, choquantes et qui alimentaient de vils ragots. Ces trois modèles de l'élégance étaient suivis par une quinzaine d'élèves : amis de bonne famille (dont ce cher Régulus) et surtout les adorateurs.

Mais alors que Lucius discutaillait avec Nott, son oreille se plissa. Un mystérieux bruit attira son attention. Une vague de rire dans son entourage le poussa à se retourner. Au fond du couloir gisait une masse sur le sol, qui se crispait de douleur. Nott sourit mystérieusement.

« Encore un qui a voulu tiré sur ta queue Malfoy ! »

Lucius soupira, mais se crispa lorsqu'il comprit qu'il venait d'envoyer valser son maître à l'autre bout du couloir involontairement. Une plainte étrange se propagea en lui. Il se sentait coupable, il avait envie de le rejoindre. Parkinson rajouta :

« Heureusement que tu as ensorcelé ta jolie queue pour que personne ne la touche... ça fait déjà le cinquième qui se prend une décharge électrique et qui s'envole dans les airs .... »

Lucius n'écoutait plus, il luttait contre lui même pour ne pas aller vers son pire ennemi, se frotter à lui et miauler pour savoir s'il allait bien et le réconforter. Lucius secoua la tête. Son chat, encore présent en lui, lui dictait des choses terrifiantes. Tournant les talons, il continua sa marche comme s'il n'avait rien vu, revenant à un autre sujet avec ses compagnons, malgré un malaise vorace.

Sirius se frotta la tête et grogna face à la souffrance que lui infligeait son cerveau... Il aurait pu être furieux... Il l'avait été d'ailleurs. Suite à l'ignorance perpétuelle du chat, il avait tenté d'attraper Lucius à la sorti de son dernier cours.... Mais le choc de l'atterrissage calma ses ambitions. Il le rejetait, et cette situation faisait très mal. Dépité, le chien se releva difficilement. Que faire ? Il ne savait plus trop où aller hormis la bibliothèque où « résidait » très souvent son plus sage ami. Sûrement trouverait-il les mots justes pour le guider hors du labyrinthe malfoyen où il s'était égaré.

Le sanctuaire des livres bourdonnait en cette fin de journée. Comme des abeilles dans leur ruche, les livres plus ou moins anciens et volumineux lévitaient dans les airs pour retrouver leur emplacement légitime. Et c'était dans cette atmosphère que Sirius tenta de se frayer un passage jusqu'à la table de Remus.

« Rem, j'ai besoin d'aide !

Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive, encore ?

Je.... »

Sirius se gratta la tête... Sa peau prit une teinte vermeille.

« Je voudrais parler avec quelqu'un... Mais ce quelqu'un m'évite car il me déteste, mais en fait non, on se déteste.

Alors pourquoi voudrais-tu lui parler ?

Bah... Parce qu'il m'ignore ! Et personne n'ignore un Black !

Tu n'as qu'à faire un faux suicide ! Tu sais te pendre dans sa chambre et avec un peu de chance tu réussirais à attirer son attention, surtout si tu meurs sur le coup. »

Sirius se retourna choqué par ces propos. De l'autre coté de la table, Narcissa souriait largement.

« Ah c'est toi… »

Sirius souffla de soulagement.

« J'avais pas vu qu'on avait déplacé le vivarium... Tu viens Rem, il doit y avoir des rats dans la bibli pour qu'il l'ai mise là.

Eum...je...travaillais.

Avec moi, acheva Narcissa.

Vous rigolez ?

Tu ne le sais peut-être pas, mais travailler et rigoler ce n'est pas la même chose.

Ah tu crois ! Eh bien... »

Sirius allait répliquer quand une tornade aux cheveux grisâtres passa :

« Vous allez vous taire, oui ? Monsieur Black, encore vous ! Si je vous entends une nouvelle fois, je vous attache dehors ! »

Celui-ci acquiesça, un léger frisson de dégout lui dévorant le dos. Il s'assit rapidement au coté de Remus avec un livre pris au hasard sur une étagère. Il se cacha derrière et reprit en chuchotant :

« Tu fais quoi avec la troll ?

On cherchait un moyen pour que Malfoy et Snape retrouvent leur forme humaine. »

Sirius lui jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus son livre, puis après hésitation décida de parler à la Serpentarde :

« Pourquoi veux-tu qu'il reprenne sa forme originale, tu ne l'aimes pas Malfoy en demi-chat ?

J'en ai juste assez qu'il tourne autour de certains garçons, murmura-t-elle. »

Sirius fronça les sourcils :

« Je n'ai pas compris.

Normal vu la taille de ton cerveau.

Arrête ça, tu veux, explique-toi ?

Eh bien depuis sa transformation, il ne semble plus intéressé par moi, ni à aucune femme d'ailleurs.

Par toi ! Oh comme c'est étonnant !»

Sirius pouffa légèrement, mais Narcissa l'ignora.

« Tu n'as pas remarqué qu'il traîne un peu trop souvent avec ces copains et surtout Regulus ces temps-ci. Je pense.... »

Elle se pencha vers Sirius sur le ton de la confidence :

« ...qu'il préfère les hommes. »

Son cousin ouvrit la bouche, complètement effaré. Puis il referma violemment son livre.

« Tu crois ?

Oui sinon pourquoi resterait-il de longues heures tard le soir dans sa chambre avec Regulus ?

C'est impossible....

Enfin s'il trouve le bonheur, j'accepterais mon sort... Mais Regulus... Franchement je n'aurais jamais pensé à un tel rapprochement. Surtout que cela fait à peine quelques jours que tu ne t'occupes plus de lui et...»

Sirius ne l'écoutait déjà plus, il partit fou de rage hors de la bibliothèque jetant son livre sur la table sous les cris horrifiés de Madame Pince.

Le sourire de Narcissa s'élargit de perfidie. Remus qui avait tout suivi, lui glissa :

« Narcissa...je commence à avoir des doutes...

Des doutes ! Comment ça ?

Sur tes intentions...

Oh vraiment, comme c'est fâcheux. »

Narcissa bailla et replongea dans sa lecture sans faire attention au regard inquisiteur de Remus. Plus les heures passèrent et plus elle se sentit de nouveau observée. Elle redressa la tête vivement, et remarqua une chevelure rousse derrière un rayonnage de livre.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? S'enquit un jeune lion.

Non rien, tout va bien, j'ai dû rêver.

Tu es sure ?

Oui c'est juste un mauvais pressentiment. »

-------------------------

James trembla. Il se regarda une nouvelle fois dans le miroir, remit son nœud papillon en place... Puis finalement le retira. Il fallait qu'il soit naturel et non ridicule. Il prit une brosse posée négligemment sur l'étagère et frotta sa robe de sorcier, puis enleva une poussière imaginaire du bout de ses doigts. Non décidément sa mèche était du mauvais coté... Et s'il se faisait des pics avec le nouvel gel qu'il avait reçu du magasine « Harry boss » ? Non...non ce ne serait pas sérieux, Severus était quelqu'un de très strict, mieux valait éviter toute déviance.

Armé de son courage, James sortit de ses appartements. On était vendredi soir, le ciel était clair : c'était une soirée parfaite pour contempler les étoiles, idéale pour exprimer de bons sentiments envers la personne qu'il adorait secrètement depuis le début de la semaine... Mais inconsciemment depuis environs 6 ans. James trottina dans les couloirs du château... Puis se posta devant l'infirmerie.

L'infirmerie : un grand espace blanc avec des lits, des malades et une infirmière. Son cœur s'accéléra... Alors il attendit... Il n'osait pas entrer... Car comment expliquer sa tenue élégante à l'infirmière, lui qui portait toujours des robes légèrement trouées... Il attendit. De plus, il ne voulait pas être de nouveau l'objet de questionnement sur ses rougeurs inhabituelles face à un adorable chat. Alors il attendit... Toujours et encore... Jusqu'à ce que 20h00 sonne, l'heure du dîner, le moment où sa proie irait se rassasier.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin sur un Severus dont les oreilles se redressèrent d'étonnement.

« Potter ? »

James lui prit immédiatement la main.

« Tu es enfin sorti ! Tu vas mieux alors. »

Son visage s'éclaira d'un immense sourire et il secoua sa main comme pour lui dire bonjour.

« Je suis si content. J'ai attendu ton rétablissement avec impatience. J'ai une surprise pour toi, viens ! »

Avant même que Severus est pu objecter quoique ce soit, il fut emporté par un Gryffondor qu'il qualifia d'enragé. Leurs pas hâtifs se succédèrent dans les couloirs sous les regards curieux de certains élèves. Des tableaux sifflèrent. Ils étaient main dans la main... Severus finit par rougir de cette situation et essaya de s'en détacher. Mais son maître était très motivé, et impossible à raisonner. Après quelques longues minutes, Severus sentit ses yeux s'arrondirent comme deux gamelles lorsqu'ils atteignirent le haut de la tour d'astronomie.

Une table était dressée pour deux, aux chandelles. Mais l'horreur qui se peignit sur le visage de Severus face à cette dégoulinade de romantisme gryffondorienne s'évanouit bien vite grâce à l'odeur qui émanait du premier plat que portait un elfe de maison déguisé en pingouin.

Le chat sentit alors une dose d'obéissance se propager dans son esprit, et il s'assit sagement face à un Griffon ravi de son piège. Severus fixa chaque elfe et chaque plat et attendit de manger... Ses narines humèrent du poisson, du pâté... Et d'autres morceaux de charcuteries sûrement plus savoureuses les unes que les autres. Il était un demi-chat, mais son chat était plus vorace que l'humain et le surpassa en gloutonnerie. Et il oublia bien vite qu'il était face à un Gryffondor en costume de Serpentard...

La nuit s'avança et Severus eut le sentiment de perdre ses barrières d'autoprotection durant la discussion et le fils de la soirée. Il chercha à faire le point, mais le vin aidant, il n'y parvient pas.... James sourit : il avait eu l'audace d'emprunter un peu de boissons alcoolisées destinées aux professeurs.

Les minutes se transformèrent en heure, et il était temps de rentrer pour éviter les châtiments d'un couvre-feu dépassé. James commençait à savourer sa victoire : Severus avait cessé de lui lancer des pics dès le dessert, les deux anciens ennemis pouvaient réellement s'entendre et avoir une conversation civilisée... Enfin jusqu'au digestif... James fut débordé par des événements qu'il croyait contrôler et il tenta de ramener le Serpentard vers le droit chemin, c'est-à-dire vers leur appartement...

« Tu sais Potter... Hic... Si t'avais eu une sœur, je l'aurais marié ! Mais t'as pas de chance hein, tu pourras même pas me porter sur l'autel ou jouer les demoiseaux d'horreur.

Ah oui mais je peux la remplacer si tu le désires. »

James se sentait ridicule, mais heureusement pas plus ridicule que la conversation.

« Ah ah... T'as même pas d'oreilles de chat ! Oh ! Attends... Bouge surtout pas mon petit tout rouge et...oh... en or… Houla, ça tourne. »

Severus qui jusque là tenait l'épaule de James pour ne pas tomber, se mit difficilement derrière lui et sauta sur son dos pour qu'il le transporte.

James eut la respiration coupée et grimaça de gêne. Heureusement que Severus était léger.

« Note à moi-même, ne jamais faire boire un demi-chat. »

James avança lentement, quand soudainement le chat se mit à lécher son cou.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? gémit un James pétrifié.

- Mmmh, je prends mon sel de la journée. Y a des vitamines... Ou des oligo-éléments je sais plus trop. Oh, ça devient rouge ! »

James sentit quelque chose se glisser sous sa robe et frôler sa cuisse : c'était la queue du chat. Il commença à se hâter car il risquait de ne plus répondre de lui-même, d'autant plus qu'il était persuadé que Severus le tuerait le lendemain...

---------------------------------------------------------------

La fièvre montait doucement jusqu'à son cerveau. Sirius avait l'impression que les murs glacés du château se moquaient de lui, et que plus il avançait d'un pas rapide, plus ils se rétrécissaient pour l'étouffer.

Cela faisait environs 4 jours qu'il tournait en rond. Il n'arrivait pas à s'approcher de Lucius, soit à cause de ses admirateurs extrêmement protecteurs, soit parce qu'il était lui même sujet aux pièges du chat. Mais le voir une nouvelle fois au coté de Regulus lors du dîner l'avait finalement poussé à prendre des mesures drastiques.

Muni de la cape d'invisibilité de son meilleur ami, il finit par arriver devant la salle des préfets. Les gardes du corps, deux bouledogues peu sympathiques, amis de Regulus y étaient postés. Sirius ferma les yeux pour se calmer, peut -être qu'il s'agissait juste d'un hasard et que son frère n'était pas chez le chat. Habillement il contourna les gardes et entra.

Un feu crépita calmement dans la cheminée, animant de ses seules flammes la pièce silencieuse. Sirius se dirigea vers la porte de Lucius.

« Bon baiser d'Europe »

Sirius fronça les sourcils. La porte ne s'ouvrit pas.

« Il n'aurait tout de même pas osé changer le mot de passe sans mon autorisation ! »

Le chien regarda attentivement le serpent et le lion enlacés, ceux-ci dormaient profondément.

« Les chanceux, marmonna Sirius »

Courageux, Il frappa lourdement à la porte. Le Serpent se réveilla et siffla.

« Persssonne ne doit entrrrrer »

Le lion de sa voix ensommeillée et pâteuse renchérit.

« Mouais le maître est trop occupé. »

Sirius furieux ordonna aux deux animaux d'agiter leur maître et de lui ouvrir la porte. Le serpent et le lion disparurent irrités. Quelques minutes plus tard la porte s'entrebâilla. Sirius pénétra dans la chambre, mais il n'aperçut aucune présence humaine. Des échos de jets d'eau s'échappaient de la salle de bain laissant supposer que Lucius prenait une douche. Sirius stoppa net. Sur le lit complètement défait, des vêtements et une cravate de Serpentard gisaient. Des lettres d'or cousues sur le tissu vert attirèrent son attention. Il s'en empara. Les initiales de son frère lui brouillèrent l'esprit. Il se jeta dès lors vers la porte de la salle d'eau et tambourina.....

« Lucius, sors de là ! Immédiatement »

Lorsqu'enfin celle-ci s'ouvrit, Sirius resta cloué sur place. D'un sourire conquérant, son interlocuteur le défiait du regard et prit une pose nonchalante, presque provocatrice.

« Sirius, quelle bonne surprise.... »

Celui-ci restait immobile, les yeux perdus dans une vague lointaine, ce qui amusa de plus en plus son jeune frère.

« Si tu cherches Lucius, il est parti me rapporter un remontant après... après notre partie de cartes. »

Son expression et sa voix prirent une teinte perverse, laissant supposer que la partie de cartes en question n'en était pas vraiment une.

« Enfin, tu veux que je lui laisse un message ? »

Sirius ne le regardait déjà plus. Il avait l'impression de s'être vidé doucement de l'intérieur, goutte par goutte. Sans répondre, d'un regard inexpressif, il se dirigea lentement vers la sortie. Regulus ricana en observant le chien abattu :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je prends bien soin de lui... Je l'embrasserai très fort de ta part ! Dis-moi juste où ? »

Si le chien s'arrêta devant la porte de la salle commune, il ne se retourna pas, bien que ses poings se serrèrent. Regulus eut le souffle coupé : l'avait-il trop provoqué ? Mais la manœuvre ne rencontra aucun succès, et Sirius s'engouffra dans les couloirs sombres du château.

Regulus se retourna dans la salle de bain en sifflotant légèrement, se rhabilla et observa un corps pétrifié et adossé au mur.

« Tu sais, ton petit-ami n'est pas très malin... Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi le chapeau l'a mis à Gryffondor... Courageux ? Oui mais pas avec tout le monde. Il n'a jamais voulu se confronter à moi, même quand je lui prenais ses jouets et les cassaient... Je suis son petit frère tu comprends... On pardonne tout au petit frère. »

Sa baguette en main, il toisa le blond, la haine de nouveau peint sur son visage.

« Mais maintenant qu'il est parti, on va pouvoir passer au chose sérieuse. Finis les caprices ! _Impero_ ! Maintenant tu vas m'obéir et me suivre sans protester. »

----

A suivre

----

Eh oui je suis désolée d'arrêter là. Je sais, ce chapitre n'est pas terrible et surtout court. Mais les chapitres suivants seront beaucoup plus développés.

voilà alors quel effet ça fait de retrouver nos animaux de companie?


	14. Quand le vert est indissociable du rouge

Salut, alors voici enfin la suite! je suis encore désolée pour tout ce temps! Mais avec une suite comme celle-là, même si elle commence difficilement, j'espère vraiment me faire pardonner!!! Je remercie encore tous ceux qui me lisent et pour toutes vos reviews! Et bien entendus à ma béta, qui a eu le courage de tout corriger!

En italique: les propos en fourchelang de Voldemort! Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 14 : Quand le vert est indissociable du rouge.

**Au fond de tes pupilles**

**Je me surprends à y déceler**

**Deux couleurs qui brillent**

**Deux couleurs qui s'entrelacent**

**Une invitation à ne plus te quitter**

Regulus fixa un chandelier dont les deux uniques bougies éclairaient les murs de pierre. Il frissonna en sentant de vives ondes de colère émaner de la pièce adjacente où se trouvaient le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Lucius. Un souffle soudain en sortit et éteignit une des bougies. Regulus s'approcha lentement et se décida à regarder dans le trou de serrure. Un filet de lumière éclaira la chevelure dorée de Lucius qui se tenait debout au centre de la pièce. Un dragon noir tournait autour de lui prêt à le dévorer à petit feu. Un sort l'empêchait de connaître le contenu de la conversation, menée apparemment par le Mage noir. Le blond semblait répondre que par quelques mots ou des hochements de tête. L'anneau offert par son Maitre et attaché à son cou par une chaine donnait en Regulus un sentiment confus de haine et d'envie.

« Je te conseille de t'éloigner de cette porte, petit Regulus, susurra Bellatrix...Si le Maître te voyait, il te renverrait dans les jupes de Mamaaan... Bellatrix fit semblant de pleurnicher, puis le regarda fixement... Et tu ne voudrais pas que Maman se fâche ? »

Malgré ses provocations, la respiration de Regulus resta bloquée au fond de sa gorge. Il était hypnotisé par la scène qu'il voyait. Il se demandait si la proie allait s'agenouiller comme lui l'aurait immédiatement fait.

Et puis soudain le Maître brandit sa baguette et lança un sort sur Lucius. Regulus hoqueta lorsque le sort du Seigneur des Ténèbres rebondit sur une barrière de protection rouge. Une sphère parfaite que le blond avait puissamment créée. Le Mage évita son propre sort et se retourna violemment vers la porte, crispé par la colère.

« Bellatrix, Regulus ! Venez immédiatement ! »

Le sort d'insonorité comme la sphère s'étaient estompés et les deux Black se précipitèrent aux pieds de leur maître. Regulus jeta un coup d'œil à Lucius qui semblait... effrayé.

« Bellatrix, lève-toi ! Laisse-moi seul avec le jeune Black et surveille notre cher Malfoy... »

Bellatrix s'exécuta, entraînant un Lucius pantelant en dehors de la pièce. Quelques secondes après, Regulus restait seul avec son maître qui le scruta intensément.

_« Tu as su m'apporter ce que je désire. Mais quelqu'un veut se mettre en travers de mon chemin_. Lève-toi et approche ! »

Hésitant Regulus s'exécuta, la peur s'attisait systématiquement en lui quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres utilisait le fourchelangue. Cette langue que personne ne connaissait, claquait dans les airs comme un fouet et faisait frémir d'angoisse tous ses interlocuteurs. Allait-il le tuer ? Les mains froides du mage emprisonnèrent son visage.... Et Regulus eut le sentiment que son âme était aspirée par une armée de détraqueurs alors que les yeux de son maître ne faisaient que fouiller dans son esprit. Des images défilèrent si rapidement qu'il en eut le vertige...Mais elles ralentirent pour se stopper sur une chambre.

Le mage relâcha Regulus qui tomba au sol, des bourdons tourbillonnants encore dans sa tête.

« Sirius mmh... »

Le mage noir observa son serviteur, un fin sourire apparaissant sur son visage emprunt de folie. Sa voix se fit caressante.

« Il s'agit bien du seul Black à Gryffondor, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, maître.

- Grâce à la famille Black, ma confiance envers les élèves de Serpentards est devenue immense. Toi et Lucius pourraient ainsi facilement intégrer nos troupes.

- J'en suis heureux, maître.

- Oui, j'en suis persuadé. Mais si notre ami Lucius s'attache à un Gryffondor opposé à nos idéaux et qui n'hésite pas à trahir son propre sang, sa famille et donc son sang, ce Gryffondor en question n'est alors qu'une gêne, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, maître.

- Bien...bien... Que fait-on des éléments indésirables dans une société où doit régner l'ordre ?

- Je... Je ne sais pas, maître.

- Eh bien, je vais te donner la possibilité de savoir, jeune Black...Tu voulais rentrer dans nos rangs pendant ces vacances, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, maître...

- Tu es encore très jeune... Mais je peux faire une exception si tes qualités surpassent mes attentes. Tu peux me prouver que je n'ai pas tord en voyant en toi un jeune prodige destiné à faire partie de notre élite. »

Regulus ne put s'empêcher de sourire face au ton flatteur de son Maître. Lui, un membre à part entière de l'élite qui contrôlerait le monde sorcier. Tous reconnaîtraient enfin son talent, et pas seulement ses parents, mais aussi ses cousines, les Serpentards, et même les autres maisons. Le professeur Slughorn l'inviterait enfin à ses soirées. Chaque membre de l'équipe de Quidditch le supplierait pour qu'il les rejoigne. Il aurait sa propre cour, ses propres admirateurs, des femmes qui l'aduleraient, rousses, blondes, brunes. Il sentit l'adrénaline l'électriser et ses yeux regardèrent avec dévotion le Seigneur des Ténèbres. L'anneau de Poufsouffle luisait sur sa poitrine d'un éclat jaune teinté de rouge.

« Tu pourras être des nôtres.... »

Le mage se pencha recouvrant de son ombre menaçante Regulus et souffla:

« ....si tu me tues le jeune Sirius Black. »

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucius se tordit de douleur et se redressa subitement, les joues suintant de sueur. Il jeta des regards alarmés autour de lui. Mais il était dans son lit et seul. Un cauchemar ? Avait-il rêvé de la présence de Lord Voldemort? Son estomac semblait réagir à la pensée de son nom. Il se précipita vers les toilettes où une partie de sa bille s'y déversa. Il se sentait si mal, si faible. Il avait besoin de la présence de quelqu'un. Il voulait être caressé. Il se lava les dents de plus en plus frénétiquement, puis fusilla de ses yeux vitreux le demi-chat qui se trouvait en face de lui : une loque, un chat de gouttière.

« Lamentable ! Mais est-ce bien un Malfoy, ou un elfe de maison venu de l'allée des embrumes ? » Siffla-t-il en imitant la voix de son père.

Il tenta de se lancer des sorts pour améliorer son apparence mais tous ses sorts rebondirent sur une sphère vermeille, qui sortit de nul part, l'entourait de son apparente protection.

« Ce n'était pas un rêve… » Murmura-t-il, assommé par cette révélation.

Loin d'avoir ressenti un quelconque réconfort de par cette force rougeâtre, Lucius chancela, ses yeux s'obscurcirent. Son coeur voulait l'écarteler, et une puissante envie de destruction l'anima. Il avait besoin de sa présence, celle de son maître. Il l'avait laissé ! Il avait peur, de cette sphère, du Mage, de son père, de lui.

Furieusement il fit tomber tous les objets qui étaient sur le lavabo. De nouveau dans la chambre, il sauta sur le lit. Ses canines se plantèrent dans l'oreiller et ses griffes le déchirèrent en mille lambeaux. Son cœur martelait sa poitrine par des battements dévastateurs. Il s'attaqua aux draps, ses pattes déchiquetèrent la soie blanche. Puis il se jeta violemment sur les rideaux verts et rouges du lit à baldaquin qui tombèrent un à un lourdement dans un bruit sourd.

La fenêtre attira la férocité de l'animal. Son cœur était devenu fou. De beaux rideaux verts entrelacés d'un dragon argenté attisèrent son appétit. Ils avaient été offerts par sa charmante tantine, le jour où il reçut l'honneur d'être préfet. Il s'élança dessus et les lacéra.

Le son de la déchirure raisonnait encore dans ses oreilles quand il finit par s'effondrer avec le tissu familial, qui recouvrit doucement ses tremblements et ses pleurs. La déchirure était au fond de lui. Son maître l'avait abandonné.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un oiseau s'approcha discrètement de la fenêtre ténébreuse. Il faisait froid, il était vraiment en retard par rapport à ses semblables, ses vieilles ailes l'empêchaient d'aller vite. Il venait des plaines du Nord pour apporter l'espoir aux sorciers du Sud. « Toc Toc », il avait froid, « Toc toc », son bec martela la vitre. James grommela, et finit par se lever subitement, le regard affolé. Pointant sa main en avant prêt au combat. Sauf qu'il n'y avait ni adversaire devant lui, ni baguette dans sa main et il était en pyjama. Il se sentit un peu ridicule.

« Toc, toc ».

Il se traîna vers la fenêtre d'ou provenait le bruit, son deuxième œil qui s'était de nouveau fermé sous la fatigue se releva d'étonnement.

« Oh que tu es mignon ! »

Il laissa entrer l'oiseau vert et argenté et le regarda avec extase.

« Un oiseau porte-bonheur ! C'est la première fois que j'en vois un ! Tu as dû avoir froid ! Il neige encore dehors. Viens dans les bras de tonton Jamy. »

L'oiseau ne l'écoutant guère, se faufila dans la pièce et s'envola jusqu'à l'armoire. James se retourna, le suivit de ses yeux émerveillés. Ceux-ci tombèrent nez à nez sur ceux ahuris de Severus.

« C'est vraiment ridicule. » Siffla le Serpentard qui se retourna et replaça la couverture sur lui.

James perdit son sourire.

« La journée commençait très bien. » Grommela-il pour la forme. Il s'approcha de la commode où il sortit des biscuits. L'oiseau voleta lentement vers lui et picora les miettes que James plaça soigneusement sur la commode. Soudain, il se sentit poussé.

« Eh Severus ! Ça va pas ! ».

Le demi-chat se jeta sur l'oiseau et tenta de l'attraper.

« Eh mais arrête ! »

Le Griffon eut à peine le temps de protester que l'oiseau se plaça sur son épaule. Et le regard noir et embué de désir de Severus le fit déglutir.

« Non attends ! Stop ! Ce n'est qu'un oiseau...et.... ».

Severus se précipita sur lui et ils s'étalèrent tous les deux sur le sol. L'oiseau reprit son nid sur l'armoire, beaucoup plus sécurisante. Severus renifla de dépit, mais son nez s'activa soudainement. Et sous le regard horrifié de James, le chat s'approcha de sa main et croqua le gâteau qu'il tenait encore fébrilement. Quand il eut fini de le manger et de se lécher les babines de contentement, Severus fixa James et son visage se décomposa lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose se dresser contre lui. James souffla avec difficulté.

« Si tu pouvais juste les manger ailleurs que sur moi...»

Severus se redressa rapidement, suivi d'un Griffon légèrement gêné.

« Bon bah je vais prendre une douche.

- Attends ! »

James reposa son attention sur les joues écarlates de son chat.

« Je m'en souviens.

- De quoi ? »

Severus, les oreilles baissées, fixait étrangement ses pieds. James se demandait si la soirée d'hier lui revenait en mémoire, et s'il se rappelait de la façon compromettante à laquelle il s'était cramponné à lui. Ou bien quand il s'était assoupi comme une masse une fois arrivée dans leur chambre. James frissonna. Il se souvenait très bien avoir changé et mis une chemise de nuit au serpent les yeux fermés enfin presque....

« De...les biscuits...leurs goûts...et le reste je m'en souviens.

- Je ne comprends pas »

James se gratta la tête. La tête de Severus se redressa et ses yeux noirs le dévisagèrent ce qui fascina le Griffon.

« Quand je mangeais tes biscuits...sur ton lit, sur toi, enfin avant de te repousser !

- .....Oh »

James finit par éclater de rire.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle... Grinça Severus, les joues encore plus rouges.

- Tu es...ho....délici...délirant.

- Délirant ? Très bien ! Si tu as fini de te moquer ? Je m'en vais !

- Attends ! Attends ! Ne pars pas... »

James l'empoigna.

« Lâche-moi !

- Ce que je voulais te dire... C'est qu'en fait tu peux en manger quand tu veux... des biscuits dans mon lit. »

Il le ramena contre lui et l'embrassa légèrement. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de pouffer et de redoubler de rire face au regard abasourdi de son chat dont la queue s'ébouriffa d'énervement.

« Crétin ! »

Et la porte de la salle de bain claqua. James se calma, s'appuyant sur le rebord du lit, tout en regardant distraitement la porte qui finit par s'ouvrir quelques minutes plus tard à la volée. Le chat furieux en sortit et se dirigea vers l'armoire, en grognant : « J'ai oublié mes affaires ». James le suivit du regard avec un petit sourire pervers collé sur le visage. Le demi-chat ne portait qu'une chemise de nuit, mais qui n'était pas ensorcelée, si bien que la queue du chat relevait le tissu. Par conséquent les fesses du Serpentard bougeaient sous les yeux appréciateurs de James.

« Où sont mes vêtements ? Cracha le chat.

- Mmh ? Ah oui ! »

James se ressaisit quand Severus se retourna, mais son sourire de béatitude resta plaqué sur son visage.

« Comme tu n'en avais pas beaucoup, je les ai mis dans les derniers tiroirs de la commode. »

Le demi-chat bondit à l'endroit indiqué et pendant qu'il ouvrit les tiroirs, James se plaça derrière lui, appréciant le fait que Severus se soit penché.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, bégaya le Serpentard sentant que James s'était collé à lui.

Je suis venu voir si tu avais besoin d'aide. » Minauda le Griffon.

Le Serpent se redressa comme si le diable était derrière lui, mais James l'enlaça par derrière, sa tête se posa sur son épaule. Il huma ses cheveux ce qui fit tressaillir sa Némésis :

« Potter arrête ça!

- Mmh je suis bien là.

- Tu es malade. »

James leva un sourcil. La queue du demi-chat lui fouetta le visage, se balançant de gauche à droite, il était visiblement agacé.

« Oh vraiment....

- Tes sentiments sont confus à cause de ma transformation. »

La main de James ne se préoccupa pas spécialement de ce que disait de façon si abrupte Severus et elle entreprit une longue aventure : descendre sous sa chemise pour y caresser une peau plutôt douce.

« Tu...Tu..... aimes les demi-chats Potter ! »

La main remonta doucement du nombril jusqu'aux tétons, les chatouillant au passage....

« Il.... il faut juste trouver une solution pour que cette lubie mmh, s'arrête. Oui ça doit s'arrêter. »

.... puis amorça un glissement vers les poils pubiens, pour finalement titiller les bourses du serpent.

« Vraiment Severus ? »

Le demi-chat hocha la tête, tout en se mordant les lèvres et se flagellant mentalement pour ne pas gémir.

« Je crois que tu as raison mais avant... »

Severus sursauta quand il sentit le pantalon de James coller plus fermement contre sa peau. Oh ce n'était pas la sensation du tissu qui le gênait. Mais la déformante chaleur qui s'était calée entre ses deux fesses. Severus grimaça. Que pouvait faire un demi-chat contre l'animal en rut qu'était Potter ?

« J'aimerais continuer ce que nous étions en train de faire hier....»

Les pupilles du chat s'arrondirent d'effroi. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient fait hier ? Ils avaient mangé, bu et puis... Merde, il ne s'en souvenait pas. La panique s'imita en lui. Comment avait-il fait pour aller jusqu'à son lit ? James sourit cruellement face à sa réaction. Il murmura d'une voix amusée.

« Je t'ai porté jusqu'à notre chambre. Tu as insisté ensuite pour que je te rejoigne dans ton lit afin de, je te site, faire des mamours, ensuite tu t'es endormi comme une masse.

- Oh ! »

Il avait vraiment dit ça ? Il sentit une bouffée de honte et de confusion l'envahirent.

« Je crois que toi aussi tu es malade, constata le Griffon de façon faussement peinée mais dont le sourire éblouissant trahissait sa pensée. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons vite guérir cela ensemble. »

Le poussant doucement en avant, il empoigna ferment le sexe de sa Némésis, pour le tourmenter lentement d'avant en arrière. Severus ne sut s'il avait réussi à crier « stop, arrête ! » ou bien si ces mots s'étaient transformés en gémissements. Il s'appuya sur la commode face à cet assaut inattendu. Il pouvait se défendre, il en était capable, il avait la force du Serpent en lui. Mais son esprit était devenu complètement blanc quand James papillonna son cou de baisers. Son instinct de semi-animal en redemandait plus et il le trahissait honteusement. Bref, le Serpentard ne contrôlait plus rien, le demi-chat avait sans doute pris possession de son corps. Ses fesses se frottèrent à ce qu'il savait être le sexe brûlant de James, tout en essayant d'inciter la main de son maître à entrer dans une cadence plus vive. Heureusement Severus s'empêcha de miauler idiotement de contentement. Il était sur le point de se laisser aller à la jouissance quand soudain James stoppa ses attouchements. Il sentit dès lors deux doigts s'infiltrer en lui et se cambra immédiatement.

Le Griffon murmura d'une voix rauque :

« Si tu as mal, j'arrête ».

Severus entre deux allaitements et aller-retour de doigts taquins gémit : « C'est bon » et un troisième doigt vint rejoindre ses compères. James essaya de ne pas perdre le contrôle de ses sens, quand ses doigts écartèrent suffisamment la chair pour laisser la place à son sexe gonflé d'impatience. Il retient son souffle et ferma les yeux, quand il s'insinua en lui. L'étroitesse de sa Némésis et l'excitation lui faisait tourner la tête. Mais il caressa les douces fesses de Severus pour se calmer et attendre que celui-ci se fasse à sa présence. Le Serpentard ondula lentement et délicieusement sous lui, mettant un terme à ses bonnes résolutions. James lui imposa un rythme plus rapide, plus frénétique ; des gémissements plus prononcés envahirent la pièce.

« Vite, plus vite ! » Se plaignit le demi-chat quand la prostate fut enfin touchée et James continua dans cette direction jusqu'à ce que la jouissance les emporte tous les deux. James s'écroula sur son Severus, il repoussa ses cheveux pour embrasser sa joue encore humide, puis il lui souffla :

« T'as pas intérêt à guérir. »

Severus acquiesça, tandis qu'il se laissa emporter sur leur lit qui s'était reformé pour ne faire qu'un.

De son coté, l'oiseau oublié, picorant les miettes tranquillement se secoua subitement pour enlever une légère pellicule de neige, laissant briller son plumage rouge au coté du vert.

--------------------------------------

à suivre

--------------------------------------

Alors je suis pardonnée? ça vous a plu? A bientôt


End file.
